


День святого Варфоломея

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Весь мир потрясен известием о внезапной смерти Папы Римского. Но не проходит и двух недель, как в Северной Ирландии убивают епископа деррийского и похищают важную церковную реликвию – длань святого Варфоломея. А тем временем в Лондоне в жизни Джона и Мэри Уотсон грядут большие перемены – Мэри должна вот-вот родить. Впрочем, эти перемены затрагивают не только их, но и Шерлока Холмса. И вот тут Майкрофт просит Шерлока заняться расследованием убийства епископа. К чему оно может привести? Да и вообще, какие еще сюрпризы и потрясения готовит им всем жизнь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит примерно через два месяца после событий "Безобразной невесты".
> 
> Также размещается на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4151776
> 
> Баннер: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/6/6/2966256/83922785.jpg

**Внезапное ухудшение самочувствия Папы Римского**

Дата: 21 февраля 2016 года

**Как сообщила пресс-служба Святого Престола, Папа Римский Франциск почувствовал внезапное ухудшение самочувствия во время своей поездки в Рио-де-Жанейро**

Директор пресс-службы отец Федерико Ломбарди сообщил об этом на малой конференции, куда в спешном порядке были приглашены представители ведущих новостных агентств мира. По словам отца Федерико, понтифик испытал внезапное недомогание на третий день пребывания в Бразилии, однако, известить об этом широкую общественность было решено только 20 февраля, два дня спустя. 

«Все необходимые меры были предприняты немедленно. Вероятно, это просто небольшое пищевое отравление. В настоящее время угроза для жизни Папы отсутствует», — заверил отец Федерико.

Напомним, что Бразилия стала первой страной в латиноамериканском турне понтифика. Также он намеревается посетить Аргентину, Боливию, Венесуэлу и Мексику. Во всех этих странах будут произнесены проповеди и пройдет ряд встреч, посвященных проблемам бедности и миграции.

 

* * *

 

**Италия, Рим. 24 февраля 2016 года**

Яркий солнечный свет заливал древние руины Колизея. От осыпающихся стен протянулись длинные тени, словно специально предназначенные для того, чтобы укрываться в их густой черноте. Высоко в небе сияло солнце, освещая никогда не засыпающий Вечный Город: бесконечный поток автомобилей, многочисленные кафе, пеструю толпу из говорливых итальянцев и не менее шумных туристов со всего света. Неподалеку от Арки Константина мальчишка лет четырнадцати торговал газетами, во весь голос выкрикивая заголовки статей об очередных беспорядках в Сирии, всемирном экономическом кризисе и — самое важное — скором собрании членов Генеральной конгрегации кардиналов, на котором будет определена дата конклава.

В это время по виа дей Фори Империали в сторону площади Колизея шел человек в обычной для туриста пестрой рубашке, легкой ветровке, благо погода стояла необычайно теплая для конца февраля, и джинсах. В руках у него был фотоаппарат с большим объективом, на носу сидели солнцезащитные очки, а голову прикрывала бейсболка. Время от времени мужчина останавливался и делал снимок какого-нибудь старинного особняка или отличающейся исключительной древностью кучи камней. У Колизея он, оглядевшись, попросил оказавшуюся рядом девушку — всю увешанную фенечками и с ядовито-фиолетовыми прядями в черных волосах — сфотографировать его. Получив пару снимков, мужчина смешался с толпой и вошел внутрь.

Там он двинулся вслед за группой немцев. Их грубая, отрывистая речь, несмотря на попытки говорить тише, разносилась по всей округе, заглушая профессионально поставленные голоса экскурсоводов. Какое-то время мужчина с явной заинтересованностью следовал за ними, но при этом так увлеченно вертел головой, восхищенно застывая перед ничем на первый взгляд не примечательными стенами, что вскоре отстал. Однако это, по всей видимости, ничуть его не расстроило. Оглянувшись и, видимо, убедившись, что никто не обращает на него особого внимания, он по широкой дуге обогнул бар «Колизей» и углубился в зрительные ряды. Вскоре невнятное бормотание туристов и звучные голоса экскурсоводов остались далеко позади.

Не обращая внимания на сыплющуюся из-под ног при каждом шаге каменную крошку, мужчина быстро поднялся на второй ярус. По ловкости и целеустремленности, с которой он двигался, легко было заключить, что он находился здесь не впервые и отчетливо представлял свою цель. Впрочем, один раз он все же остановился и неуверенно оглянулся, словно пытаясь припомнить дорогу, но замешательство продлилось не дольше пары секунд. Утвердительно тряхнув головой, мужчина свернул вправо, туда, где чернели отбрасываемые внешней стеной густые тени.

Стоило ему оказаться в пыльном сумраке, как он неуловимо весь изменился. С лица исчезла восторженная улыбка, движения сделались мягче, а походка плавнее. Миновав несколько рядов, он поднялся на самый верх и скользнул в ведущий на третий ярус проход.

— Вы пунктуальны, — с легким южным акцентом по-английски произнес сидевший там. В царящем вокруг полумраке едва ли удалось бы разобрать его лицо, а надвинутый на голову глубокий капюшон куртки и вовсе делал эту затею безнадежной. Единственный вывод, который можно было сделать, это то, что он еще довольно молод или, по крайней мере, не стар. — Минута в минуту.

— Si, signore, — в свою очередь решил блеснуть знанием чужого языка человек в бейсболке. Его речь, хоть и правильная, сразу же выдала в нем ирландца. Опустившись рядом, он бегло окинул взглядом раскинувшийся внизу древний цирк с рассыпанными тут и там миниатюрными фигурками человечков, после чего обернулся к собеседнику. — Всякий раз удивляюсь, до чего здесь красиво.

Южанин пожал плечами.

— Я люблю Рим. Это колыбель европейской цивилизации. В нем удивительно сочетаются невинность младенца и жестокость циничного убийцы. Здесь, — мужчина взмахнул рукой, — учились жить и умирать.

В ответ ирландец лишь скривил губы и неопределенно пожал плечами.

— В письме вы сказали, что передадите мне дальнейшие инструкции.

— Да, верно, — скользнув рукой во внутренний карман куртки, человек в капюшоне извлек оттуда плотный конверт и протянул его собеседнику. — Здесь все, что вам нужно знать. Будьте осторожны с содержимым пробирки. 

Его собеседник взял конверт и заглянул внутрь. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, он убрал его в карман брюк и поднялся.

— Смотрите в ближайшие дни новости, синьор.

 

* * *

 

**Северная Ирландия, Дерри. 5 марта 2016 года**

Епископ О’Рейли пил уже четвертую чашку кофе за утро и чувствовал себя до краев полным кофейником. Он почти не спал третью ночь подряд, а впереди была еще масса дел. 

_Главное, продержаться до двух часов пополудни_ , в сотый раз мысленно повторил он. _Дальше будет проще._. Делегация прибывала в Дерри прямо из Ватикана, не заезжая ни в Лондон, ни в Арму. Первоначально предполагалось, что после завершения торжеств десница все же посетит крупные города Великобритании и столицы епархий, но пару дней назад планы поменяли. После скоропостижной смерти Папы и так никогда не отличавшиеся дружелюбием отношения между католиками и протестантами стали обостряться, и ждать теперь можно было чего угодно. Впрочем, проблема заключалась не только в этом.

Столь стремительное развитие событий вызвало массу слухов и домыслов. Едва пресс-служба Святого престола сообщила о болезни Папы и заверила, что все находится под контролем и беспокоиться не о чем, Папа умер. Его смерть сработала, как целая канистра бензина, которую выплеснули в едва тлевший костер. Протестанты и католики не ладили никогда, но пока что всем удавалось сохранять хрупкое равновесие. Теперь же слухи росли как грибы после дождя и с каждым днем становились все мрачнее и мрачнее, а уж всяческие теории заговоров и вовсе расцвели пышным цветом. «Папа умер, с чего бы это?» — спрашивали ярые сторонники последних и сразу же продолжали. — «Ой, да не рассказывайте нам сказки об опасностях заражения стафилококком. Ясно как божий день, что тут дело нечисто». В качестве доказательств «нечистоты» дела годилось все: участившиеся случаи авиакатастроф, вспыхивавшие по всему Ближнему Востоку вооруженные конфликты, рост цен, всплеск безработицы и так далее. А дальше начиналось высказывание предположений, кто именно приложил к этому руку. Протестанты обвиняли католиков, католики протестантов. Отдельные личности даже умудрялись приплести сюда вездесущие спецслужбы США, России или и вовсе Князя Тьмы и его приспешников. И с каждым днем обстановка становилась все хуже.  
Передернувшись, епископ насильно влил в себя последний глоток мерзкого пойла. Происходящее вызывало у него стойкую ассоциацию с религиозными войнами XVI-XVII веков. Этому не было никаких причин, но отделаться от подобного ощущения не удавалось.

В дверь осторожно постучали.

— Войдите, — отставив чашку из-под кофе в сторону, епископ устало откинулся на спинку кресла и крепко стиснул ладонями подлокотники.

В кабинет величаво вплыл настоятель собора Святого Варфоломея. До невозможности тучный, в окружении прихожан он напоминал адмиральский крейсер среди канонирских лодок. Впрочем, сейчас его бледное лицо и красные глаза говорили, что последние дни для него прошли не в менее сумасшедшем темпе.

— Ваше Преосвященство, почти все готово. Не желаете взглянуть?

На мгновение епископ задумался, ощутив соблазн ответить отказом, но сумел побороть себя. Предстоящее событие было слишком важным, чтобы упустить хоть какую-то мелочь, поддавшись греху лени.

— Да. Идемте.

Из залитого солнечным светом кабинета они вышли в темный предбанник, а оттуда — в коридор. Там был темно, тусклые электрические лампочки лишь немного разгоняли мрак, заставляя его жаться к старинным каменным стенам. Епископ старательно сохранял на лице подобающее случаю спокойствие и благодушие, но в душе, невесть с чего, скреблись кошки. Пару раз даже показалось, что из невидимой щели потянуло сквозняком, а позади, на самой границе зрения, качнулась тень.

В нефе повсюду горели свечи, озаряя высокие своды мягким золотистым мерцанием. Белоснежное облачение на престоле сияло, как только что выпавший снег. Вокруг, поправляя последние мелочи, сновали священники, многие из которых уже облачились в торжественные одежды. Распевался хор.

— Осталось сорок минут, Ваше Преосвященство, — настоятель бросил тревожный взгляд на наручные часы, затем еще раз обвел взглядом торжественное убранство. Совсем скоро сюда потянутся многочисленные паломники, часть которых, несмотря на холодный ветреный день, уже толпилась снаружи.

— Хорошо, — кивнул епископ. — Пусть за четверть часа все занимают свои места.

Пройдя еще раз по нефу, он приблизился к массивным, из цельного дерева, обшитого широкими металлическими полосами, дверям. Открытые круглый год, сегодня, по случаю подготовки к торжеству, они были заперты. Епископ неторопливо прошелся взглядом по старинным створкам, немало повидавшим на своем веку. Дерево насыщенного коричневого цвета притягивало взгляд, тускло поблескивая в свете свечей.

А потом с ним что-то произошло. Оно расплылось и словно бы отдалилось, внизу живота протяжно потянуло раз, потом другой, третий. На коже вмиг выступил холодный пот, и епископ, покачнувшись, схватился за дверную ручку, опасаясь упасть.

К нему моментально ринулись все, кто был рядом. Чьи-то руки аккуратно подхватили, удерживая на месте.

— Ваше Преосвященство? С вами все в порядке? Как вы себя чувствуете? — засуетился настоятель, то и дело лихорадочно всплескивая руками и хватаясь за свой необъятный живот, будто это у него все внутри свело судорогой.

Епископ осторожно выдохнул и выпрямился. Боль прошла так же неожиданно, как и появилась, не оставив после себя ничего, кроме воспоминания об остром приступе паники и липкого холодного пота.

— Да, все хорошо, — немного неуверенно кивнул он. Чертов недосып и кофе. В его возрасте уже следует задумываться о здоровье, так и до язвы можно допрыгаться.

Еще раз заверив, что все в полном порядке и качнув головой настоятелю в знак, что его не нужно провожать, епископ вернулся в кабинет. Там он первым делом прошел к иконе с ликом Пресвятой Девы Марии. Остановившись перед ней, епископ опустил руку в карман за четками, и только тогда заметил в нем плотный прямоугольник бумаги.

Внутри словно что-то оборвалось. Позабыв о четках, епископ вытащил его и непослушными пальцами развернул. На белоснежном листе чернели четыре коротких строчки — все отпечатанные на принтере:

_Раз, два, три, четыре, пять,_  
Выходи со мной играть.  
Только лишь закончишь счет —  
За тобою смерть придет. 

Лист выпал из пальцев и спланировал на пол. Отчетливо дрожа, епископ обернулся лицом к двери — на темной створке выделялась выведенная белой краской цифра 5.

 

* * *

 

Торжественная процессия автомобилей по узкой улице подъехала к площади перед собором и остановилась. К задним дверцам первого автомобиля — небольшого фургона неброского серебристого цвета — подошел настоятель и потянул их на себя. За ними, надежно установленная на бархатной подушке, располагалась рака. Настоятель незаметно кивнул, и к нему немедленно присоединилось трое священников. Все вместе они извлекли заключенный в стекло реликварий и вместе с ним под торжественное пение направились к собору.

Епископ шел первым. Время от времени ему начинало казаться, что в живот кто-то воткнул раскаленную кочергу и проворачивает ее. Впрочем, дурнота отступала так же быстро, как и накатывала, и тогда ему удавалось сосредоточиться на происходящем. О записке и послании на двери он старался не думать.

В соборе раку бережно поставили на престол. Заиграл орган. Склонившись, епископ особым ключом отпер практически невидимый глазу замок, откинул стеклянную крышку. Все вокруг затаили дыхание, ожидая, когда увидят легендарную реликвию — длань святого Варфоломея.

Епископ пробормотал короткую молитву и, чувствуя, как покалывает в кончиках пальцев, коснулся ручки на крышке раки и потянул ее на себя. А затем ощутил, что земля уходит из-под ног, а мир проваливается в небытие — и вновь накатившая боль не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

Священники и находившиеся в первых рядах прихожане подались вперед, стремясь увидеть как можно больше, потом на мгновение обескуражено замерли, а потом над головами пронесся дружный вздох удивления. Внутри раки было пусто.

 

* * *

 

**Англия, Лондон. 7 марта 2016 года**

Майкрофт Холмс стоял на Бейкер-стрит перед дверью дома номер 221. По асфальту звонко стучали крупные капли дождя, барабанили по полированной крыше автомобиля. В руке Майкрофта дотлевала уже вторая за последние десять минут сигарета. Видела бы мамуля, как ее старшенький, всегда такой решительный и неустрашимый, неуверенно топчется под дождем. 

Мысль о матери уже привычно вызвала куда более неприятные размышления. Когда же все полетело к черту? После того выстрела? Майкрофт с радостью решил бы проблему с Магнуссеном как-нибудь иначе, менее громко, но времени уже не оставалось, да и Шерлок ничего не хотел слышать. Еще бы, под угрозой оказался его драгоценный Джон. Или это только следствие, а причина возникла гораздо раньше? Когда Шерлок вернулся и обнаружил, что Джон вовсе не торопится принимать его обратно, а хочет жить своей жизнью? Или когда сам Майкрофт поддался на соблазн и заключил сделку с дьяволом по имени Джеймс Мориарти?

Последняя затяжка «съела» сигарету до фильтра. Следовало перестать мяться и наконец-то решиться. С сожалением посмотрев на окурок, Майкрофт бросил его прямо на тротуар, закрыл зонт и позвонил. Как и следовало ожидать, никто не отозвался, что было неудивительно. Он специально подгадал время визита так, чтобы миссис Хадсон не оказалось дома и никто не мог бы помешать предстоящему разговору. Шерлок же в последнюю неделю упорно игнорировал окружающий мир, отказываясь отзываться даже не звонки инспектора Лестрейда и ссылаясь на несуществующие дела. Тяжело вздохнув, Майкрофт достал из кармана пальто связку ключей.

Внутри пахло чем-то кислым. На лестнице запах ощущался особенно отчетливо, усиливаясь с каждой пройденной ступенькой. Площадка второго этажа терялась в желтоватой дымке.

Быстрым шагом поднявшись наверх, Майкрофт коротко вдохнул, собираясь с силами, и вошел. 

Гостиная тонула в клубах химических испарений и сигаретного дыма. С одного из окон вместо шторы свешивались обугленные лохмотья. В дальнем углу глухо бормотал телевизор, транслируя выпуск последних новостей. На кресле сиротливо лежала скрипка. Смычок — небывалое дело даже для самых черных приступов скуки — валялся под сиденьем, запутавшись в клубках пыли. Хорошо хоть нигде не виднелось шприцев. Кажется. Хотя они запросто могли оказаться в спальне или ванной. Впрочем, по имеющимся у Майкрофта данным, после самолета Шерлок к наркотикам все же не прикасался.

Сам Шерлок обнаружился на диване. Вытянувшись во весь рост, он лежал, отсутствующим взглядом уставившись в потолок. Халат наполовину сполз, открывая выглядывающее в растянутый ворот футболки костлявое плечо. Явно требующие мытья волосы разметались по подушке. Кончики пальцев упирались в потемневший от щетины подбородок. Рядом на журнальном столике едва слышно гудел ноутбук, выдавая одну за другой длинный строки программного кода.

Майкрофт легонько кашлянул, обозначая свое присутствие.

— Проваливай.

Слово прозвучало хрипло, точно Шерлок слишком долго молчал или, наоборот, чересчур много говорил.

— Ты не пробовал проветривать? — приблизившись к окну, Майкрофт приподнял створку, впуская в комнату сырой лондонский воздух. В ответ Шерлок только молча отвернулся к стене, подтянув к груди колени и выставив на обозрение ряд выпирающих позвонков. Они смотрелись до того беззащитно и трогательно, что хотелось подойти, ласково потрепать по взлохмаченной голове, как когда-то в детстве, когда младший братик, непоседливый и нескладный, забивался в угол, дуясь на весь белый свет. Подавив порыв, Майкрофт переложил скрипку на стол и сел в освободившееся кресло.

— Шерлок, это ребячество. Ты прекрасно знал, что Мэри родит. За восемь месяцев можно было бы и привыкнуть к мысли.

— Ты слышал. Проваливай.

— И не подумаю. Кажется, ты собирался принимать самое деятельное участие в воспитании ребенка, а не сидеть взаперти и пялиться в стенку.

— Я не пялюсь, а думаю. Отвали, Майкрофт, ты мешаешь.

Майкрофт вздохнул. Все-таки его брат был упрямым, как осел.

— Шерлок, с появлением у Джона ребенка жизнь не закончится. Через пару месяцев все успокоится и станет, как прежде.

Развернувшись, Шерлок сел, по-турецки скрестив ноги. Учитывая обстоятельства, это было достижением.

— С чего ты это взял? Глупости. Я просто занят делом, мы же так и не нашли источник вируса. Или это тебе кажется, что жизнь закончилась? Кризис среднего возраста? Что-то поздновато, братец.

— Шерлок, прошу тебя, не выдумывай, — Майкрофт положил ногу на ногу, прислонив зонтик к креслу, а принесенную с собой папку пристроил на краешке кофейного столика. — В прошлый вторник ты сам мне сказал, что найти того, кто запустил вирус в сеть, невозможно, а его автором почти наверняка является Мориарти. Вирус с часовым механизмом, который сам решает, когда начать действовать. Шедевр.

— Я подумал, что у меня все же получится отследить его источник. Иначе придется признать, что некоторые сообщники Джима ускользнули. Так что я действительно занят, Майкрофт, и Джон здесь не при чем, тебе ясно? — Шерлок в свою очередь откинулся на спинку дивана и сложил ладони домиком под подбородком. — Но ты ведь пришел сюда не за тем, чтобы спрашивать о моем самочувствии, так?

Чуть склонив голову набок, Майкрофт окинул брата оценивающим взглядом. За минувшую неделю Шерлок сильно похудел, под бледной кожей тут и там выпирали кости, а вокруг глаз залегли усталые морщинки. Такие же виднелись в уголках губ.

— Полагаю, ты в курсе последних новостей, — Майкрофт кивком указал на работающий телевизор.

— Да. В Ирландии пропала длань святого Варфоломея, и теперь весь католический мир стоит на ушах, — Шерлок презрительно фыркнул. — Скука. Только не говори, что пришел ко мне с просьбой отыскать ее.

— Именно, дорогой брат, — широко улыбнулся Майкрофт. 

— Тогда проваливай. Церковные фанатики меня не интересуют.

Вновь отвернувшись, Шерлок опять лег, уткнувшись носом в спинку дивана и выставив босые пятки. Майкрофт беззвучно закатил глаза.

— Как ты понимаешь, в новостях всего не говорят. А в этом деле есть пара деталей, которые, как я думал, тебе понравятся.

В ответ Шерлок пробормотал что-то неразборчивое в диванную подушку. 

— Весьма любопытных деталей. Благодаря им и сильной ограниченности во времени оно обещает стать крайне интересным.

Пятки нетерпеливо дернулись. Улыбка Майкрофта сделалась еще шире.

— Мне не хотелось бы давить и напоминать, что из-за некоторых, известных нам обстоятельств, не в твоих интересах отказываться от дел, которые даю тебе я. Так мне уйти, или ты все же выслушаешь?

Пятки дернулись во второй раз.

— Речь идет об убийстве епископа О’Рейли, произошедшем на следующее утро после обнаружения пропажи. Его застрелили, и я не сомневаюсь, что эти два преступления связаны.

Шерлок сел.

— И чем же, по-твоему, столь необычно убийство епископа? Уверен, искать преступника следует среди других священников. Наверняка там есть такие, кто в случае его смерти могли бы претендовать на сан и все, к нему прилагающееся, и решили несколько ускорить события. Кроме того, моим приоритетом является Джим и все, что с ним связано, а не внутренние разборки католической церкви. Если ты решил, что можешь теперь бегать ко мне по любому поводу, поспешу тебя разочаровать, братец. Можешь отправлять меня хоть в Восточную Европу, хоть в Южную Африку, это не поможет.

Говорил Шерлок с демонстративно скучающим видом, но за маской холодной отстраненности Майкрофту удалось разглядеть промельки интереса. И тогда он выложил свой главный козырь — и главную загвоздку расследования.

— Проблема в том, что, прежде чем застрелить епископа, его отравили.

Шерлок удивленно вскинул брови, а затем, почти сразу же, нахмурился.

— В смысле?

— Прямом. Кто-то на протяжении нескольких дней упорно и методично травил О’Рейли — экспертиза установила, что ядом был рицин, — пока доза не подобралась вплотную к летальной. И вот тут-то, когда епископ вот-вот должен был уже умереть сам, его застрелили. Случилось это, как я уже сказал, на следующее утро после обнаружения исчезновения длани. Конечно, полиция старалась держать все в секрете, но информация все равно просочилась, и теперь дело начинает принимать нешуточные обороты. По Англии, да и по всему свету, поползли нелепые слухи.

— Ты же знаешь, Майкрофт, что мне нет дела до всяких слухов.

— Они тебя и не затронут. Я хочу одного: отыщи убийцу епископа и похитителя длани. Безусловно, это может быть как один человек, так и два, если не три и больше.

— А что же твои «специалисты»? — Шерлок голосом отчетливо выделил кавычки вокруг последнего слова.

— Поверь, дорогой брат, меня бы здесь не было, окажись им это дело по силам.

Взяв папку, Майкрофт подошел к дивану и протянул ее Шерлоку. Несколько секунд тот сидел неподвижно, но, наконец, не выдержал и, бросив на брата уничтожающий взгляд, забрал файлы.

— Мне понадобиться осмотреть тело и место преступления.

— Через два часа мой водитель отвезет тебя в аэропорт. Там будет ждать самолет. Что-нибудь еще? — когда Шерлок отрицательно мотнул головой, Майкрофт продолжил. — Тогда с нетерпением буду ждать от тебя вестей. Помни, Шерлок, длань необходимо отыскать как можно скорее. Она должна быть возвращена прежде, чем соберется конклав.

Он был уже в дверях, когда позади раздался насмешливый голос брата.

— И с каких пор ты проявляешь такое рвение в делах религии?

— Религия здесь не при чем, — упершись кончиком зонта в пол, Майкрофт качнулся на каблуках. — Чистая политика. Пропажа длани означает большой скандал, а убийство епископа лишь усугубит нестабильность. В свете смерти Папы и приближающегося конклава это может привести к глобальному мировому кризису, которого необходимо избежать.

— Ясно.

Майкрофт еще мгновение помедлил, но Шерлок уже достал лежащие в папке документы и углубился в чтение.

Стоило брату выйти, как листки полетели на пол. Скользнув по ним взглядом, Шерлок встал и подошел к окну. По стеклу стекали струи дождя, скрещивались, переплетались, искажая мир снаружи. Вот внизу открылась дверь, вот показался Майкрофт. Нырнул в услужливо распахнутую водителем дверцу. Мгновение спустя черный лакированный автомобиль фыркнул облачком выхлопного газа и растворился в уличном потоке.

Шерлок остался стоять, разглядывая дом напротив, но абсолютно ничего не видя и не замечая. Как бы он ни храбрился перед братом, тот был прав. Впрочем, как и всегда. Поиски анонимного, очень хорошо зашифрованного источника, выложившего вирусное видео с изображением Мориарти в сеть, были лишь предлогом. Настоящая причина заключалась в Джоне и приближающемся рождении его ребенка. Тогда, в том чертовом ноябре Шерлок надеялся, что он вернется, и их жизнь пойдет по-старому. Да что там, он не просто надеялся, он мечтал об этом, с нетерпением ждал, считая дни. Нет, конечно, он допускал, что Джон обидится и каким-либо образом выкажет свою обиду, но прошло уже почти полтора года, а ничто так и не стало прежним. Джон отдалялся, с каждым днем, с каждой минутой. А теперь, с рождением ребенка, между ними и вовсе вырастет каменная стена.

Со вздохом Шерлок прижался лбом к стеклу. Мысль о том, что он сам добавил к ее постройке не один кирпич, делала боль лишь острее. Он упустил свой шанс убрать из жизни Джона Мэри, избавиться от нее раз и навсегда. Что это было? Слабость? Сочувствие к человеку, который, как и он, был не таким, как все? Или же… Или он просто понимал, что Джон любит ее, и его любовь, его счастье оказались для Шерлока выше собственного. Узнай это, Майкрофт бы славно посмеялся, а потом добавил: «Я тебя предупреждал. Глупый, глупый, Шерлок». Брат всегда предупреждал, а Шерлок никогда его не слушал. А потом оказывался один на один с последствиями. Вот как сейчас.


	2. Chapter 2

**Северная Ирландия, Дерри. 8 марта 2016 года**

В Ирландии оказалось на порядок холоднее, чем в Лондоне. Плотно запахнув пальто, Шерлок широким шагом шел вниз по улочке туда, где находилось здание городской больницы. В Дерри он приехал поздно вечером и успел только снять номер в местной гостинице весьма захудалого вида. Та, в Дартмуре, казалась гораздо приятнее. Или дело в том, что тогда рядом был Джон. Как бы то ни было, искать вскрывавшего О’Рейли патологоанатома оказалось уже поздно и визит в морг пришлось отложить до утра.

За минувшее с визита Майкрофта время Шерлок успел досконально ознакомиться со всеми файлами, содержавшимися в папке, но ничего особо полезного в них не обнаружил. Абсолютно все справки и характеристики описывали покойного как прекрасного человека и христианина, настоящий образец для подражания, так что самым ценным, пожалуй, являлся акт вскрытия епископа О’Рейли. 

Майкрофт не обманул, ситуация, и правда, была странной. Если верить заключению экспертизы, в организм покойного на протяжении недели поступали микроскопические дозы рицина — недостаточные, чтобы убить, но, по мере накопления, яда стало настолько много, что смерть была уже неизбежной. И тут некто, словно устав ждать, когда отрава подействует, взялся за пистолет. Произошло это ранним утром, практически ночью, и никто, естественно, ничего не видел. Тело обнаружили лишь через несколько часов после убийства.

Шерлок мысленно прикинул, что могло стать причиной такого поступка. Конечно, данных пока было недостаточно, но построить несколько предварительных версий они вполне позволяли. Сперва стандартные: долги, ревность, желание продвинуться по службе. Шерлок ни на секунду не питал иллюзий касательно устройства католической церкви, как и любой другой. Это была такая же бюрократическая машина со своими правилами и условностями, и люди, работавшие на нее, точно так же были подвержены зависти, алчности и прочим обычным человеческим чувствам. Так что, вполне возможно, что кто-то просто решил устранить конкурента.

С оригинальными же пока было гораздо хуже. Возможно, убийство как-то связано с похищением длани, но как и почему, Шерлок не представлял. Пока нет. Разве только епископ был одним из организаторов кражи, а потом не поделил похищенное с сообщниками. Но тут возникал логичный вопрос, какую ценность может представлять собой высушенная конечность бог знает когда умершего человека. Продать ее точно не получится, слишком заметная вещь. Разве что крали под заказ.

Другую проблему составляло то, каким образом рицин попадал в организм жертвы. Лучше всего он действует при аэрозольном распылении, на втором месте находятся инъекции. Представить, как епископ ежедневно давал себя опрыскивать, у Шерлока не получалось при всем желании, а упоминаний о следах уколов в отчете о вскрытии не имелось. Кроме того, для убийства человека нужна настолько крошечная доза яда, что растянуть это «удовольствие» даже на несколько дней представлялось крайне затруднительным. Довольно перспективной казалась лишь мысль, что О’Рейли регулярно получал обработанные рицином письма – один из любимейший среди террористов и просто отравителей прием.

Больница стояла в глубине большого парка. Листва на деревьях еще не распустилась, и голые ветви напоминали хищно растопыренные пальцы. Налетавший ветер путался в них, бился, силясь вырваться из западни. Застекленная дверь легко подалась под прикосновением, пропуская в теплый холл. Народа внутри было немного, и Шерлок, небрежно скользнув взглядом по стойке с регистрацией, уверенным шагом двинулся вглубь по коридору.

Как и ожидалось, отыскать морг не составило никакого труда. Местный патологоанатом — парень лет двадцати пяти со всеми следами бурно проведенной ночи, — увидев выданное Майкрофтом удостоверение (глупая, скучная бумажка, но, справедливости ради, все же стоит признать, что иногда она бывает полезна), вытянулся чуть ли не по стойке смирно.

— В общем, все изложено в акте вскрытия, — торопливо произнес он, ведя Шерлока к морозильным ящикам, — но если вы хотите взглянуть лично, то конечно.

Каталка с трупом выехала из ячейки с едва уловимым скрипом. Шерлок быстрым взглядом окинул тело, отмечая наметившиеся кровоизлияния и аккуратную дырочку пулевого отверстия во лбу, затем натянул резиновые перчатки и тщательно осмотрел одну кисть, следом другую. Под ногтями тоже оказалось чисто — ни грязи, ни крови. Недовольно нахмурившись, Шерлок подсунул руку под плечо и повернул труп на бок.

— А это что?

Закусив губу, патологоанатом — мистер Данн, точно, так было указано в бумагах — склонился над каталкой и всмотрелся в правую лопатку покойного.

— Татуировка. А что? Их сейчас у кого только нет.

Но Шерлок его уже не слушал. Картинка была интересной и очень, очень многообещающей. Кажется, ее пытались свести, но неудачно. Рисунок сохранился, хоть и несколько исказился, а кожа вокруг покрылась небольшими шрамами. Впрочем, звезда Давида, помещенная в четырехлистник клевера, узнавалась на раз.

— Подержите его.

Сфотографировав тату, Шерлок убрал телефон в карман. Стоит покопаться в Интернете, вдруг, этот символ значит что-то еще помимо обычного желания выделиться, помноженного на показной патриотизм. Конечно, это еще не улика, но хоть что-то, потому что больше ничего нового в морге обнаружить не удалось.

Следующим пунктом путешествия значился собор, в котором все, собственно, и случилось. Он оказался в точности таким, как и на фотографиях из интернета, которые ночью изучил Шерлок — массивным и снабженным многочисленными витражами и скульптурами. На его взгляд здание было излишне мрачным и помпезным, но в XIII веке имелись свои взгляды на архитектуру.

Настоятель собора святого Варфоломея отец Фрэнсис, изрядно походивший на одышливую бочку с ручками, ножками и выдающимся носом, что с головой выдавало в нем слабость пред грехом чревоугодия и, с большой вероятностью, диабет и разнообразные болезни сердца, при виде Шерлока не выказал ни малейшего удивления, только сообщил, что уже рассказал все, что знал, полиции, а вчера успел пообщаться с присланным из Ватикана следователем. При упоминании последнего отец Фрэнсис скривился так, словно проглотил лимон, из чего Шерлок сделал вывод, что особой любви к Ватикану тот не питает.

— Значит, Лондон тоже подключился, – первым делом резюмировал настоятель, бросив взгляд на предъявленную майкрофтову карточку. — Сомневаюсь, что смогу добавить что-нибудь к уже сказанному, сын мой.

Чего-то подобного Шерлок как раз и ожидал, хотя все же надеялся, что собеседник окажется более многословным. В конце концов, его профессия располагала к умению, а, главное, любви чесать языком. Забавно выйдет, если ему попалось редкое исключение из общего правила.

— Что за человек был О’Рейли? Как он ладил с окружающими? Возможно, он недавно с кем-нибудь поссорился? — попытался разговорить отца Фрэнсиса Шерлок.

— Епископ был истинным сыном церкви, кротким и богобоязненным. Не представляю, кто мог поднять на него руку, — веско проронил настоятель, сопроводив свое высказывание столь тяжким вздохом, что огромное пузо под облачением заколыхалось, точно штормовое море.

Шерлок изо всех сил постарался не скрипнуть зубами, ну или хотя бы сделать это как можно более тихо. От безупречной положительности О’Рейли его уже начинало потихоньку мутить. Хотя, это могло оказаться зацепкой. Опыт подсказывал, что идеальных людей не существуют, а если все вокруг твердят, что перед вами ангел во плоти или, как минимум, святой, следует насторожиться: почти наверняка, это просто ловко маскирующийся мерзавец. Может быть, епископ тоже из таких?

— Где я могу найти секретаря епископа, Джереми Отта?

— Отцу Джереми позавчера позвонили из дома с сообщением, что его мать при смерти. Бедный мальчик, он так привязался к Его Преосвященству, что очень тяжело переживал его гибель, а тут следом новое горе. Когда он пришел ко мне с известием, на нем лица не было. Коллегия еще не собиралась, так что я решал один. Я благословил отца Джереми в дорогу, и он уехал домой.

— И забыл мобильный? — приподнял бровь Шерлок. Поспешное бегство секретаря выглядело довольно-таки странно.

— Это невозможно, — категорически возразил отец Фрэнсис. — Отец Джереми очень аккуратный и обязательный человек, я совершенно точно помню, что телефон был при нем, более того, он обещал не отключать его, чтобы с ним было можно связаться в любой миг.

Любопытно. Шерлок с самого выхода из самолета пытался дозвониться до секретаря епископа, полагая, что человек, находившийся при убитом круглосуточно, должен был немало знать о нем, но трубка упорно талдычила «Абонент недоступен». Само по себе это могло означать, что телефон просто забыли подзарядить, но вкупе с поспешным отъездом выглядело еще более подозрительно, чем по отдельности. Джереми Отта требовалось срочно найти.

— Не знаете, откуда он родом?

— Кажется, из Ливерпуля, сын мой. Точного адреса у меня, к сожалению, нет.

Дальнейшее общение с настоятелем казалось совершенно бесперспективным, ближайшая служба должна была состояться только вечером, и лучшим решением выглядело посетить местный паб. День, конечно, был рабочий, но там наверняка могло найтись достаточно народа, способного рассказать что-нибудь интересное и полезное.

Питейное заведение располагалось в паре кварталов от собора и, судя по сверкающей от многочисленных прикосновений медной ручке, пользовалось большой популярностью. Едва Шерлок успел толкнуть дверь, как в кармане пиликнул телефон, оповещая о полученном сообщении. Писать смски было совершенно не в стиле Майкрофта, брат всегда предпочитал звонить. В отличие от Джона.

_Девочка. 3 200. Жаль, что тебя не было._

Вот и все. Последняя ниточка, связывавшая его с Джоном и с их общим прошлым, лопнула, хлестнув больнее, чем порвавшаяся струна. Теперь уже ничего и никогда не вернуть. Впрочем, Джон всегда хотел нормальной жизни, семьи, стоит вспомнить всю ту череду девиц, с которыми он последовательно заводил романы, благополучно разваливавшиеся из-за его сумасшедшего соседа максимум через неделю. Наконец-то он все это получил. Ну а Шерлоку не привыкать оставаться одному.

Набрать одно-единственное слово. Нажать «Отправить». И, конечно, постараться не думать. Так проще.

_Поздравляю. ШХ_

Вот и все.

В пабе, несмотря на середину дня, было довольно людно. У стойки сидело человек пять, еще с десяток занимали столики в зале. По подвешенному под потолком телевизору транслировались бега, за которыми все, включая бармена, внимательно наблюдали. Люди обычно охотнее идут на контакт с теми, кто обладает с ними чем-то общим: аналогичные взгляды, похожее поведение, такие же любимые блюда. Точки соприкосновения могут быть какими угодно, главное, их продемонстрировать. Здесь перед каждым посетителем стоял бокал с пивом.

— Полпинты темного, — небрежно произнес Шерлок, устраиваясь за стойкой рядом с мужчиной лет шестидесяти в мягкой фланелевой рубашке и очках в толстой оправе. Обычно достаточно пары глотков, чтобы тебя приняли за своего и принялись рассказывать такое, чего чужаку никогда не выведать. — Хорошо вон та рыженькая идет.

Последняя фраза относилась уже к его соседу. Тот согласно кивнул.

— Красивый у вас город, особенно собор. Правда, я думал, здесь будет выставлена длань святого Варфоломея, даже специально приехал на нее посмотреть.

— Так вы что, ничего не знаете? — мгновенно оживился бармен, потирая ладонью чисто выбритую макушку. Прочие присутствующие, кто мог их слышать, с непонятной для непосвященного жалостью уставились на Шерлока. — Коли хотели поклониться длани, то я вам сочувствую: только зря прокатились. 

Разговор понемногу завязывался, теперь следовало действовать очень осторожно, чтобы не перегнуть палку.

— А разве что-то случилось? — удивленно поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Да тут такое творилось, не приведи господи, — покачал головой сосед в очках. — Я, кстати, Симус, а это, — большим пальцем указал он на бармена, — Пол.

— Шерлок, — пожав сначала одну протянутую руку, потом другую, представился Шерлок.

— Откуда вы к нам?

— Из Лондона.

— Далековато, — крякнул Симус.

— Чего не сделаешь ради того, чтобы своими глазами увидеть такую редкость, — с видом «ну вы же меня понимаете» пожал плечами Шерлок. — Но что все-таки стряслось?

— Убийство. И кража.

— Да не ври ты, — вмешался другой зритель, лет пятидесяти и с жидкой бороденкой. — Сначала кража, а уже потом убийство!

— Хрен редьки не слаще, Финн, — мрачно произнес Пол и с таким усердием принялся натирать полотенцем бокал, точно собрал уничтожить на нем даже микробов, а не только водяные разводы.

— Это точно, — подтвердил Симус. — Епископа жалко, классный мужик был, понимающий. Одно слово — из наших. А теперь пришлют какого-нибудь англичашку…

— Э-э-э, старик, полегче на поворотах, — крикнул кто-то из полутемного угла, и весь паб дружно грянул смехом.

Шерлок отпил еще немного.

— Что, правда, такой замечательный был? — дождавшись, когда все успокоятся, спросил он. Пожалуй, это пиво Джону бы понравилось. Джон… Интересно, долго он еще будет оценивать вещи, людей и поступки, исходя из того, придутся они Джону по душе или нет? Пора уже с этим завязывать. Это раньше было важно, теперь же все кончено. 

— А то, — кивнул Финн, - хоть и епископ, а приди ты к нему со своей бедой, всегда выслушает, дельный совет даст, а то и деньгами поможет. Нашел бы гадину, что его застрелила, голыми руками бы завалил!

Согласные кивки ясно дали понять, что многие, если не все, придерживаются сходного мнения. 

— И что, никогда ни с кем не ругался, не ссорился?

— Ни разу. Говорим же, золото, а не мужик. Всем бы такого. Ну да его тут все уважали, — с готовностью подтвердил Симус.

Шерлок задумчиво поболтал пиво в бокале. Похоже, версия с успешно маскирующимся мерзавцем пока что не находила никаких подтверждений. О’Рейли не имел ни врагов, ни завистников, напротив, пользовался всенародной любовью. Или все же имел?

— Ладно, с убийством ясно, а что за кража? 

— Да ты, вообще, откуда свалился, парень? Об этом по всем новостям трубили, — с правой стороны на стул уселся подтянутый мужчина лет сорока пяти – пятидесяти. Полицейский и многодетный отец, как тут же отметил про себя Шерлок. — Мне как всегда, Пол.

— Сейчас организую, Джед.

— Из Лондона, — в переданных Майкрофтом файлах указывалось, что расследованием убийства епископа О’Рейли занимается некто Джед Мур. Не самое распространенное имя даже для Ирландии. Конечно, можно действовать и самостоятельно, но доступ к полицейским материалам значительно облегчил бы жизнь. А потому с играми в туристов следовало заканчивать. Достав из кармана выданную Майкрофтом карточку, Шерлок протянул ее Джеду. — Шерлок Холмс.

— Детектив-инспектор Джед Мур. Церковники из самого Ватикана здесь уже есть, вот только МИ-5 нам и не хватало.

Со всех сторон немедленно послышались сдавленные восклицания, а Симус поспешил немного отодвинуться, пробормотав что-то насчет «изрядно выпил, вот языком и молол».

— Событие такого масштаба не могло пройти для нас незамеченным, — расплывчато ответил Шерлок.

Тем временем на стойке перед инспектором появился бокал, наполненный жидкостью непонятного буровато-оранжевого оттенка.

— Для нас это событие еще большего масштаба, тут и обычная кража редкость, а тем более исчезновение священной реликвии, доставленной из самого Ватикана.

— Насколько мне известно, длань пропала задолго до того, как оказаться в Дерри. Скорее всего, ее похитили сразу после того, как она покинула свое хранилище. Есть предположение, что как минимум один из сопровождающих замешан в преступлении, но пока никто не признался, а улик никаких нет.

— Мне тоже так сказали. Эти, святоши из Ватикана, — Мур сделал большой глоток, пару мгновений подержал жидкость во рту и проглотил. — Вот только нам от этого не легче. Видели бы вы лицо епископа, когда выяснилось, что рака пуста. Хотя, думаю, у нас всех морды вытянулись.

На мгновение Шерлок задумался, но детектив-инспектор не лгал и не увиливал, а, наоборот, производил впечатление открытого и готового к сотрудничеству профессионала, чем-то напоминающего Лестрейда. Возможно, с ним действительно удастся поработать.

— Вы знаете, что у епископа на правой лопатке была татуировка? Вот эта, — Шерлок нашел в телефоне нужное изображение и протянул аппарат инспектору. Тот пару секунд внимательно ее рассматривал, а затем отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, — произнес он, возвращая мобильник. — Но в общем и целом напоминает эмблемы ирландских террористов. Такие в наших краях до сих пор водятся. Знаете, мистер Холмс, после вот этого снимка, не знай я епископа лично, я бы предположил, что когда-то он был одним из них.

Согласно кивнув, Шерлок сделал еще один глоток и обнаружил, что пиво в бокале закончилось. Видимо, у него на лице отразилось удивление, потому что инспектор с некоторой гордостью кивнул:

— Лучшее пиво в городе. Еще бокал?

 

* * *

 

**Англия, Лондон**

Схватки начались рано утром. Мэри толкнула его локтем в бок и посмотрела огромными глазами.

— Кажется, оно. И воды уже, вроде, отошли.

В постели, и правда, было несколько сыро, но Джон заметил это только после того, как Мэри ему сказала. В первое мгновение Джон растерялся, все-таки сталкиваться с родами ему как-то особо не доводилось, но тут же себя одернул. Он врач и солдат, они с Мэри регулярно ходили на консультации, где им подробно расписали все их действия. Он умеет держать себя в руках и быстро ориентироваться в экстренных ситуациях, так что нечего ударяться в панику.

— Акушерке звонить?

На секунду Мэри замерла, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, потом кивнула.

Весь разговор с акушеркой занял минут пять, причем практически сразу телефонную трубку пришлось отдать Мэри, а самому сидеть рядом, пытаясь разобрать, что говорят на той стороне. Получалось плохо, до Джона доносился только невнятный гул, изредка распадавшийся на отдельные союзы, местоимения и парочку «сколько», а Мэри по большей части односложно отвечала «да» или «нет». Наконец, она нажала на отбой и откинулась на подушку, закусив нижнюю губу.

— Я сказала, что до больницы мы доберемся самостоятельно, — после того, как схватки отступили, произнесла она.

Следующие двадцать минут прошли в лихорадочных поисках сумки, которую собрали еще неделю назад. Каким образом она оказалась в гостиной под диваном, никто сказать не мог, но, в конце концов, все благополучно разрешилось, Джон схватил ключи от машины, помог Мэри надеть куртку, подхватил благоприобретенную сумку и, почти переступив порог, сообразил, что на нем по-прежнему пижама и тапочки. Мэри хохотала до слез, даже несмотря на участившиеся схватки.

В больнице Мэри сразу же отвели в душ, а потом отправили в родовую палату. Джону тоже предложили туда пройти, да он, собственно, так и собирался поступить. Они даже в анкете сразу и без раздумий указали, что он будет присутствовать при родах. Джон сделал три шага по направлению к двери и понял, что… не может. Это было не объяснить. Все захлестнувшие его в тот момент ощущения оставались исключительно иррациональными: он, хирург, солдат, повидавший за свою жизнь всякое, не находил сил заставить себя смотреть на то, как рожает женщина, вместе с которой он прожил почти два года. 

Если бы только рядом был Шерлок! Каким-то образом одно его присутствие делало Джона храбрее. Но Шерлок последнее время отдалялся все больше и больше. Тот выстрел словно возвел между ними невидимую стену. Хотя почему возвел? Он просто окончательно закрепил в ней кирпичи. После самолета Шерлок с головой ушел в поиски человека, запустившего видеоролик с Мориарти в сеть, и звонил или писал с каждым днем все меньше и меньше. За последнюю неделю этого вообще не произошло ни разу. Джон надеялся, что все дело в том, что Шерлок чудовищно занят, но где-то в глубине души поселились и не желали исчезнуть сомнения. Наверно, он просто стал не нужен. Наскучил, как наскучивают старые вещи или старые знакомые. У него ведь тоже когда-то были друзья, общение с которыми самом собой сошло на нет, потому что они стали не интересны, да и вообще превратились в совершенно чужих людей. Посторонних.

Время тянулось медленно. Когда Джон смотрел на часы, казалось, что стрелки намертво застыли на одной точке и никогда с нее не сдвинуться. К тому моменту как они подобрались к полудню, он успел выпить три стаканчика кофе, купленных в автомате на первом этаже, и даже немного посидеть в кафетерии, где перекусил сандвичем. Кажется, он был с курицей, но жевал Джон совершенно автоматически, не чувствуя ни вкуса, ни консистенции. Беспокойство тем временем нарастало.

Если с Мэри что-то не так, об этом обязательно сообщат, верно? В конце концов, никто и ничто не мешает ему подняться наверх и убедиться, что все хорошо, самому. Пару раз такая мысль действительно возникала, тем более Мэри будет легче, если он окажется рядом. Но, появившись, она бесславно умирала, едва только Джон представлял, как слышит крики Мэри и видит ее искаженное болью лицо. Это было малодушием.

В конце концов, совесть восторжествовала. Стиснув челюсти, Джон поднялся со стула и направился обратно в родильное отделение. Как оказалось, вовремя. Едва стоило ему подойти к дверям палаты, как они приоткрылись и оттуда появилась улыбающаяся медсестра.

— Все закончилось. У вас девочка, здоровая. Три килограмма двести граммов. Поздравляю.

— Я… — в горле внезапно запершило. Откашлявшись, Джон продолжил, — можно я войду?

— Конечно. Даже нужно!

В палате было очень светло. Врач стоял, стягивая маску и перчатки, вокруг суетились сестры, собирая простыни. На одной из них алела кровь.

Мэри лежала на кушетке, прижимая к груди трогательный комочек. Крошечная сморщенная ручка стискивала край пеленки, в которую завернули ребенка… его дочь. С прилипшими ко лбу волосами и залегшими под глазами синяками Мэри выглядела усталой, беззащитной, но одновременно невероятно счастливой. Стоило Джону приблизиться, как она подняла голову и улыбнулась.

— Ну что, папочка, поприветствуй свою дочку, — а затем, вновь наклонившись к ребенку, добавила. — И ты тоже, скажи папе «привет».

— Привет, — произнес Джон, опускаясь перед Мэри и их малышкой на корточки. Кожа младенца была смешно сморщенной, теплой и очень-очень нежной, бархатистой на ощупь. Ему следовало постараться запомнить все в малейших деталях, потому что это — самый лучший миг в его жизни. Наверно, лучший. Да просто обязан быть им!

Чувствуя, как накатывают ужас и отвращение к себе, Джон порылся в собственных ощущениях и не обнаружил там ничего. Абсолютно. Все то время, что Мэри ходила беременная, он полагал, что стоит ему увидеть ребенка, как он немедленно его полюбит. Но вот она, его дочь, перед ним, лежит на груди своей матери и его жены, а он не испытывает к ней ничего, кроме тех чувств, что охватывают всех при виде младенцев. Разве не должно быть иначе?

— Она просто чудо, — Джон сомневался, что ему удалось произнести эту фразу с достаточной теплотой, но Мэри, кажется, ничего не заметила. Хотя кто ее знает. — Может, вам обеим стоит немного отдохнуть?

На выручку внезапно пришла одна из сестер, сообщившая, что ребенка следует хорошенько вымыть, да и самой роженице необходимо посетить душ. Девочку забрали, и Джон, поцеловав Мэри в щеку, поспешил уйти из палаты, да и вообще из родильного отделения. Спустившись на этаж ниже, он нашел какой-то диванчик, сел на него и обхватил голову руками.

И что дальше? Он сумеет полюбить дочь или так никогда и не испытает чувства настоящего отцовства? Может быть, он какой-то моральный урод?

Впрочем, для начала стоило написать Шерлоку. Даже если тот не ответит. На то, чтобы набрать текст ушло секунд тридцать. Еще с минуту телефон мертво лежал в ладони, а потом дернулся, и на экране высветился значок нового входящего сообщения.

_Поздравляю. ШХ_

И все, больше ни слова. Сжав телефон в руке, Джон другой провел по лицу. Радужное будущее на деле стремительно оборачивалось бесконечной чередой проблем и сомнений. Как вернуть отворачивающегося друга? Как суметь вновь довериться жене, однажды уже обманувшей? Как пробудить в себе любовь к своему ребенку? Ответов не было. В небе за окном напротив медленно плыли облака, а на душе собирались грозовые тучи. И вместе с ними выкристаллизовывалась одна простая и ужасная мысль.

Однажды Мэри его обманула. Обманула по-крупному, самым чудовищным образом. Джон старался изо всех сил, но так и не смог после этого снова полностью ей доверять. Да что там, если бы не Шерлок, они давным-давно бы уже развелись. Это он настаивал, что не стоит спешить, что нужно время подумать, остыть. Шерлок… При всей своей несносности он всегда находил правильные слова и поступки. Иногда Джону казалось, что он готов его убить, но проходила минута, час, день, и это чувство неведомым образом трансформировалось в потребность неотрывно находиться рядом. Наверно, нечто подобное испытывает наркоман. Даже когда Шерлок откровенно им манипулировал, Джон ему это прощал. Да что там манипуляции, он простил ему даже подделку собственного самоубийства! Шерлоку, за один только факт его существования, можно было простить все преступления мира.

С Мэри так не получалось. Оказавшись обманутым однажды, Джон боялся попасться в ту же ловушку снова. И сейчас происходило именно это. Он хотел, но не мог поверить, что этот ребенок его. Возможно, обратись он к специалисту, тот сказал бы, что у него депрессия, вызванная необратимыми и радикальными переменами, вторгшимися в его жизнь, и прописал бы какое-нибудь легкое успокоительное. Но Джону требовались не лекарства, а нечто совершенно иное — уверенность. И дать ее могло только одно. Генетическая экспертиза отцовства. Память услужливо подбросила имя давнего приятеля, способного сделать ее быстро и конфиденциально.

За все это Джон сам себе казался жалким и отвратительным.

 

* * *

 

**Северная Ирландия, Дерри**

В номере Шерлок первым делом достал ноутбук и подключился к гостиничному вай-фаю. Предстояла долгая и кропотливая работа по поиску в интернете ирландской террористической группировки, чья эмблема совпадала бы с виденной на лопатке убитого татуировкой. Конечно, позвонить Майкрофту и попросить того выяснить о тату все возможное было проще и быстрее, но Шерлок терпеть не мог обращаться к брату без особой на то нужды. Даже когда дело исходило от него.

Впрочем, с сожалением констатировал он, звонить Майкрофту все равно придется. Нужно было проверить, действительно ли отец Джереми Отт отправился домой дежурить у постели умирающей матери, а осуществить это без содействия брата было, к сожалению, невозможно. По крайней мере, осуществить быстро. Хорошо хоть, что этот вопрос мог немного подождать.

Через три часа тщательных поисков Шерлок не без недовольства признал, что в открытом доступе ничего даже близко похожего на искомое нет. Вернее, композиций, состоящих из клевера и звезд Давида, там было как раз более чем достаточно, но все они не имели с исходным изображением ничего общего. Попутно Шерлок успел обогатиться совершенно ненужной ему информацией об истории и современном состоянии ирландского освободительного движения и не один раз подивиться людской дурости. Тянуть с разговором и дальше становилось уже просто глупо.

Брат снял трубку практически сразу. Наверняка сидит сейчас у себя в клубе и продумывает план очередной маленькой, но победоносной военной кампании где-нибудь на Ближнем Востоке или в Центральной Америке, попутно упиваясь собственным величием. 

— Да, Шерлок. Появились какие-нибудь новости?

— Никаких, за исключением того, что у Джона родилась девочка, а ты, если и впредь станешь так налегать на те бисквиты, что подают в «Диогене» к чаю, наберешь еще три фунта не позднее чем через месяц, — не упустил случая поддеть Майкрофта Шерлок.

— К твоему сведению, дорогой брат, сегодня испекли пирог с патокой. Но мне мало верится, что ты позвонил мне в половину первого ночи исключительно из заботы о моем здоровье. Для тебя это мелко. Так что стряслось?

— Ничего. Что за манера сразу думать о плохом? Мне всего лишь нужна информация.

С той стороны донесся приглушенный звук, в котором Шерлок безошибочно опознал вздох облегчения.

— Слушаю тебя.

— Мне нужно знать, действительно ли секретарь епископа отец Джереми Отт вчера, — Шерлок бросил взгляд на часы на экране ноутбука, — вернее, уже позавчера утром поехал домой, и если нет, то где он сейчас. Это первое. А второе — я тебе сейчас сброшу фотографию татуировки со спины убитого, пусть твои люди выяснят, была или, может быть, есть в Ирландии террористическая группировка с такой эмблемой.

Мгновение Майкрофт молчал, а потом осторожно поинтересовался:

— Шерлок, ты уверен?

— В том, что почтенный служитель церкви баловался тату или что она представляет собой эмблему террористов? В первом да, второе представляется весьма вероятным, — найдя в фотоальбоме нужный снимок, Шерлок нажал несколько кнопок, отправляя его брату. — Пришло?

— Да. Хорошо, я пришлю тебе все материалы, как только у меня что-то появится. Прошу тебя, Шерлок, будь осторожен. Дело, кажется, становится опаснее, чем я полагал.

— Не более, чем обычно, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт. Не налегай на мучное.

Телефон полетел на застеленную кровать. Опершись локтями о стол и сомкнув кончики пальцев под подбородком, Шерлок невидящим взглядом уставился в экран ноутбука. В многих километрах южнее спал Джон. Хотя вряд ли в эту ночь ему удалось закрыть глаза. Теперь, после рождения дочери, у него будут совсем другие заботы, среди которых места Шерлоку не останется. К этому придется привыкнуть. Он честно старался, начиная с самой свадьбы Джона и Мэри, но из-за чертова малодушия откладывал миг расставания на потом. Вот и дооткладывался.

Но как же так вышло, что Джон, единственный из всех людей, сумел пробиться через многочисленные слои защиты и занять в его жизни настолько важное место? По большому счету именно угроза _его_ жизни, а не всех остальных заставила Шерлока решиться на отчаянный шаг — прыгнуть с крыши Бартса. Шанс уцелеть тогда был меньше пятидесяти процентов, ему невероятно, просто фантастически повезло. По сравнению с прочими перспективами он отделался сущими царапинами – так, пара переломов и вывих. 

Именно мысли о Джоне вели Шерлока во время его изгнания от одного преступного логова до другого, вынуждая просчитывать каждую мелочь ради одной цели — уцелеть и вернуться. Именно ради спокойствия и благополучия Джона, а не Мэри или даже Майкрофта, он застрелил Магнуссена. Так что за чувство заставляло его совершать все эти поступки? Шерлоку очень хотелось бы сказать, что обычная дружба, но большинство его действий просто не укладывались в ее рамки.

От правды можно бегать очень долго, но однажды с ней придется столкнуться лицом к лицу, и сейчас для этого был наилучший момент. Ночь, пустой номер в гостинице далеко от Лондона и Джона — чем не прекрасная декорация для того, чтобы сказать последнее прости всяким глупым мечтам, предварительно вытащив их на свет божий и хорошенько разглядев?

Громкий стук в дверь заставил Шерлока вздрогнуть и заморгать, точно после долгого сна.

— Мистер Холмс! Я видел у вас свет. Это детектив-инспектор Мур, — донеслось с той стороны.

Чертыхнувшись, Шерлок захлопнул крышку ноутбука и с силой потер глаза. Появление среди ночи местного инспектора могло значить только одно — что-то случилось, и это наверняка крайне важно.

— Какие-то новости? —поспешно распахнув дверь, спросил Шерлок.

— Да, — на детективе-инспекторе была теплая куртка и высокие резиновые сапоги, немного измазанные грязью. — Нашли тело отца Джереми Отта.

— Где?!

— Здесь, неподалеку. В овраге у реки. Туда забрел бездомный, решил, что укромное местечко послужит прекрасным ночлегом. Развел костер, и в его свете увидел труп. Так что если парень и собирался навестить мать, то не доехал. Я подумал, вы захотите взглянуть.

— Захочу, — подтвердил Шерлок.

На улице заметно похолодало, отчего изо рта при дыхании вырывались клубы пара. Прямо у гостиничного крыльца инспектора поджидал простенький, но явно ухоженный внедорожник. Пикнув сигнализацией, Мур распахнул дверцу и устроился на водительском сиденье. Шерлок сел рядом на пассажирское.

— Эксперты уже приехали?

— Должны были. Я вызвал криминалистов и сразу же поехал за вами.

— Жаль, — пробормотал Шерлок и, проигнорировав удивленный взгляд, уставился в темноту за боковым окном.

Тело Отта обнаружили всего в каких-то двухстах ярдах от последних городских домов. От протекавшей через Дерри Ривер-Фойл здесь ответвлялась какая-то незначительная протока, мелкая и болотистая. Ее берега густо пестрели оврагами. В одном таком и решил провести ночь бродяга.

Когда Шерлок с Муром добрались до места, там уже вовсю суетились полицейские, сияли огнями мигалки и суетились криминалисты. Учитывая, сколько всего набралось народа, сюда прикатил чуть ли не весь наличный состав городской полиции. Результат подобной популярности оказался соответствующим: землю вокруг вытоптали до самой реки, а кусты во все стороны топорщились обломанными ветками.

— Слава богу, святые отцы еще не успели пронюхать, — с облегчением выдохнул Мур, ловя кого-то за рукав. — Эй, Коннор, как там у вас дела?

Сержант, к которому обратился инспектор — исправный служака на последних годах перед пенсией, обремененный внуками и радикулитом, — бодро отрапортовал:

— Куинн уже приступил к осмотру. Пока ничего не ясно.

Подобная формулировка заставила Шерлока скептично хмыкнуть.

— Я хотел бы осмотреть тело сам, без лишних помех, — произнес он. — Ваши люди мне только помешают.

То, с какой готовностью было выполнено его пожелание, не могло не радовать. Возможно, иметь при себе удостоверение агента МИ-5 не так уж и плохо. Неведомый Куинн моментально ретировался и растворился в ночи, Шерлоку выдали пару одноразовых перчаток и подвели к трупу. На самом теле никаких следов насилия видно не было, одежда тоже находилась в относительном порядке. Не нашлось и крови под ногтями, что означало, что покойный своим убийцам не сопротивлялся. Правда, Шерлок сильно сомневался, что такой тщедушный мальчишка при всем своем желание мог кому-либо что-нибудь противопоставить. Зато очень интересными казались какие-то темные пятна у рта убитого. Склонившись ближе к телу, Шерлок принюхался. Рвота с кровью. 

В карманах у трупа также не нашлось ничего интересного, равно как и скучного. В них попросту оказалось пусто. Шерлок уже хотел прекратить обыск, но тут пальцы нащупали что-то твердое и объемное. Трофей оказался крайне ценным — провалившийся за подкладку через дыру в кармане телефон, очень старый, еще кнопочной модели. На нажатия кнопок он не реагировал, но, вероятно, дело было просто в разрядившемся аккумуляторе. Жаль, придется отдать Муру, потому что у Шерлока провода с подходящим разъемом с собой не имелось.

— Итак, — произнес он, выпрямляясь и стягивая перчатки. — Вероятная причина смерти — отравление, на это указывает рвота, следы судорог мышц и неестественно расширенные зрачки. Сюда убитый приехал в сопровождении мужчины ростом примерно пять футов шесть-семь дюймов, судя по следам кроссовок вон там, почти у самого берега. Отт шел с ним добровольно и не сопротивлялся даже в момент убийства, в противном случае на теле остались бы какие-нибудь следы. Это, если не учитывать, что убитый не следил за зубами и страдал близорукостью и плоскостопием.

— Потрясающе, — ошеломленно выдохнул Рид, и на мгновение Шерлоку почудилось, что рядом с ним Джон. Впрочем, иллюзия тут же развеялась.

— Здесь мне больше делать нечего, — продолжил он, — я хотел бы вернуться в гостиницу. Мне понадобится телефон Отта, как только вы сумеете его зарядить. Там может оказаться что-нибудь важное. Например, сообщения от его убийцы.

До гостиницы его любезно подбросил уже знакомый Коннор. Всю дорогу он любопытно косился на врученного его заботам важного англичанина, но ничего не спрашивал и разговоров не заводил. Видимо, опасался раздражать агента МИ-5. Когда Шерлок вошел в номер, часы показывали половину третьего утра. Первым, на что упал его взгляд, был листок бумаги формата А4, белевший на закрытом ноутбуке. На нем виднелось всего одно слово: «Продолжим?».


	3. Chapter 3

**Северная Ирландия, Дерри. 9 марта 2016 года**

Никто во всей гостинице, естественно, не видел ничего и никого подозрительного. Единственный запасной ключ от номера находился у портье, и тот клялся всеми святыми, что никому его не давал и не на миг не отлучался со своего поста. Поймать его на вранье было невозможно, поэтому пришлось принять сказанное на веру. Тем не менее, следов взлома на двери Шерлок не обнаружил, хотя искал очень внимательно. Складывалось впечатление, что неизвестный злоумышленник обладал умением ходить сквозь стены.

Точно так же ничего не давала и сама записка. Отпечатки пальцев на ней отсутствовали, а текст вывели на самом обычном лазерном принтере без каких-либо отличительных особенностей. Лист же явно взяли из стопки ему подобных, которые пачками продаются в каждом канцелярском магазине страны. Понимая полнейшую бессмысленность своих действий, Шерлок перерыл весь номер, но, конечно, ничего не нашел. Ситуация складывалась весьма интригующая.

Следовало признать: навязанное Майкрофтом дело привело к столкновению с не только умным, но и дерзким противником. Это оказалось неожиданно, но весьма приятно, и теперь найти его было не просто нужно, чтобы брат оставил в покое, но и хотелось.

К восьми утра Шерлок уже не находил себе места от нетерпения и был готов пойти даже на такие отчаянные меры, как звонок Майкрофту. Удержаться от этого удалось лишь гигантским усилием воли: не хватало еще, чтобы брат подумал, будто он без него ничего не может. Или, еще хуже, что это дело сумело его заинтересовать. Спустившись в гостиничный кафетерий, Шерлок заказал сонному бармену чашку кофе, за пять минут опустошил ее и отправился в полицейский участок. Детектив-инспектор Мур обнаружился у себя в кабинете, куда Шерлока, то и дело глупо улыбаясь, проводила хорошенькая белокурая констебльша лет двадцати. 

У самого инспектора вид был куда менее счастливый и цветущий. Небритый подбородок, мятая рубашка и три кружки из-под кофе на столе ясно давали понять, что домой он в эту ночь так и не попал.

— Телефон зарядили? — вместо приветствия первым делом спросил Шерлок. Мур, видимо, решил, что поскольку в последний раз они виделись меньше шести часов назад, то обычные церемонии можно отбросить, потому что тоже не стал здороваться, а сразу перешел к делу.

— Должны были. Сейчас узнаю, — потянулся он к телефонной трубке. — Как прошла ваша ночь? Моя-то совершенно безрезультатно. Обыскали квартиру отца Джереми, но не нашли ничего, что могло бы вывести на след убийцы.

— Никакой переписки, угроз, даже в электронной почте? — усевшись на стул у стола инспектора, нахмурился Шерлок. Если бы секретаря епископа планомерно преследовали, должны были остаться следы. Версия, что убийство было случайным, выглядела бесперспективной, да и маловероятной при условии, что того действительно отравили.

— Ничего.

— А что вскрытие? Установили, что послужило причиной смерти?

— Результаты будут готовы к десяти утра, раньше никак, — с явным сожалением в голосе ответил Мур.

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул. С этим делом могли бы и поторопиться, все-таки не болонку переехали. Но нет, эксперты будут копаться по десять часов, выясняя причину смерти. Непосильная задачка, с которой и первокурсник справится!

Впасть в еще большее раздражение ему помешала открывшаяся дверь. Вошедший полицейский передал инспектору прозрачный пакет с мобильным телефоном, которым Шерлок немедленно завладел.

Первый же взгляд на архив смс-сообщений заставил его почувствовать себя отомщенным. Это была настоящая сокровищница информации, проливавшей свет на значительную часть последних событий.

— Ох и ни черта ж себе! – присвистнул читавший через плечо Шерлока Мур.

 _Вашей матери требуется срочная операция за 50 тысяч фунтов. Мы готовы…_ Раз. _…прислать фотографии, где вы занимаетесь сексом с пятнадцатилетним Томасом Чарльстоном…_ Два. _…небольшая, совершенно необременительная просьба… Просто сбрызгивайте молитвенник епископа…_ Три. _…встретиться на нашем обычном месте в десять вечера…_ Четыре.

— То есть получается, погибшего шантажом вынудили согласиться на убийство епископа, а потом выманили и убили самого, — ошарашенно пробормотал Рид, когда они дошли до конца переписки.

— Несомненно, — нахмурившись, Шерлок побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. Они слишком долго провозились. Что, если преступник успел замести следы? Хотя, учитывая его ночное послание… — Инспектор, нужно срочно выяснить, кому принадлежит номер, с которого звонили Отту. В переписке этого нет, но, возможно, заказчик убийства как-то связан с похищением длани. Может быть, она даже у него. А пока…

Договорить Шерлоку не дал телефонный звонок. Бросив взгляд на экран, он удивленно приподнял брови и принял вызов.

— Ну надо же, Майкрофт. Ты удивительно вовремя. Что твои изыскания?

— И тебе доброго утра, Шерлок. К сожалению, по-разному. Я как раз получил итоговый отчет. Итак, Джереми Отт. Если он и собирался домой, то туда не доехал. Сейчас мои люди пытаются выяснить, куда он мог отправиться, но…

— Можешь не стараться, это уже неактуально. Я знаю, где находится Отт, вернее его труп.

— Да? — мгновение Майкрофт помолчал, потом продолжил. — Что ж, печально. Я так понимаю, его смерть не случайна?

— Правильно понимаешь, дорогой брат. Это он подсыпал епископу яд. Правда, его вынудили. Сейчас я как раз занимаюсь этим вопросом, так что, полагаю, скоро мы получим имя заказчика, а затем найдем и его самого. Дело будет раскрыто, и, надеюсь, ты перестанешь отвлекать меня от более важных вещей, — в голосе Шерлока проскользнули нотки недовольства.

— Шерлок, не начинай, — устало перебил его Майкрофт. — Пора бы уже понять, что важно все, что касается безопасности Великобритании, а не только твои игры с Джимом Мориарти, к тому же, давно мертвым. Это даже звучит нездорово, не говоря уж о том, как выглядит.

— Мне кажется, я сам способен решить, что для меня важнее, — перебил его Шерлок. — Что по второму вопросу?

— Здесь моим людям удалось добиться значительного успеха. Ты был прав, это эмблема одной из террористических группировок. Она действовала в восьмидесятые годы прошлого века в Каунти Арма, пока власти не разгромили ее. 

— И по странному стечению обстоятельств именно в этом графстве родился и вырос ныне покойный епископ О’Рейли.

— Ничего странного. Поразительный факт, но часть архива секретной службы за тот период погибла. Впрочем, по косвенным данным ясно, что О’Рейли приложил руку к уничтожению «Группы Роз», как они себя называли, прежде чем заняться церковной карьерой. По крайней мере, его имя мелькает в некоторых сохранившихся платежных документах того периода.

— Он предал единомышленников за деньги?

Кажется, начинает вырисовываться мотив. Если тогда еще не епископ продал своих товарищей МИ-5, кто-то мог захотеть ему отомстить. Почему через столько лет? Ответов на этот вопрос множество. Мститель не знал, кто именно был предателем, и выяснил это только сейчас. Или знал, но не мог отомстить, потому что отбывал тюремный срок. И еще несколько менее значимых «или».

— Вероятно, да. У О’Рейли была сестра, четыре года назад она погибла в автокатастрофе. А через пару месяцев после ликвидации «Группы Роз» ей была сделана операция по шунтированию сердца — у нее имелся врожденный порок. Это все, что удалось раскопать. Подробности у тебя в почте.

— Хорошо. Думаю, скоро я получу результат.

— Очень на это надеюсь. Обстановка с каждым днем становится все более взрывоопасной.

Стоило Шерлоку попросить, как инспектор Мур беспрекословно пустил его за свой компьютер. Очень удобно. Видимо, его весьма впечатлила беседа, свидетелем которой он только что стал. Толку, правда, с такой щедрости оказалось мало: ничего нового в присланных Майкрофтом документах не нашлось, а все существенное он рассказал по телефону в удобной для обработки сжатой форме. Но, по крайней мере, чтение сканов архивных файлов позволило занять время до появления отчета криминалистов. Как Шерлок и подозревал, Джереми Отта отравили рицином. Круг замкнулся.

Минут через пятнадцать дверь приоткрылась.

— Босс, есть результаты, — сообщил заглянувший внутрь полицейский. — Телефон одноразовый, последний раз им воспользовались как раз в день убийства, но не выкинули, так что у нас есть адрес.

На то, чтобы получить ордер на обыск дома некого Дункана Райана, потребовался целый час. Все это время Шерлок провел, неподвижно сидя на стуле, точно чересчур правдоподобная статуя, и прогоняя в голове одну версию за другой. Райану едва исполнилось тридцать пять лет, поэтому состоять в «Группе Роз» он не мог, однако, родом он тоже был из Армы, а в Дерри переехал пять лет назад. Что же в таком случае связывало его с епископом? Какие-то другие дела, никак не связанные с деятельностью давно исчезнувшей террористической группировки? Мелкая ссора, переросшая в настоящую трагедию? В эти минуты Шерлок как никогда остро ощущал, до чего ему не хватает благотворного присутствия Джона. Если бы он только был рядом, какая-нибудь блестящая идея не заставила бы себя ждать.

Дункан Райан оказался владельцем автомастерской и явно пребывал в разводе. Когда он открыл полиции дверь, на нем красовался заляпанный маслом и смазкой комбинезон, застиранная футболка, а голову украшала перевернутая козырьком назад бейсболка.

— Чем обязан? — поинтересовался он, внимательно осмотрев предъявленный полицейский жетон. — Если вы считаете, что я тут угнанные машины на запчасти разбираю, вы ошиблись адресом.

— Не считаем, - отрезал Мур. — У нас есть ордер на обыск вашего дома в связи с подозрением на убийство отца Джереми Отта и покушение на убийство епископа деррийского Мартина О’Рейли. Если вы действительно замешаны в этом, в ваших интересах, мистер Райан, чистосердечно во всем признаться.

— Ну охренеть просто. Ладно, ищите, если охота время тратить, — пожав плечами, Райан посторонился, впуская всех в дом. — Но признаваться мне не в чем.

Он лгал. Шерлоку это было совершенно очевидно, как и то, что просто так Райан не сдастся.

— Вы были знакомы с отцом Джереми Оттом? — спросил Мур, когда полицейские разбрелись по комнатам, а сам он уселся на диван. Райан устроился в кресле напротив, Шерлок же предпочел остаться на ногах. Отойдя в сторону, он принялся рассматривать выставленные на каминной полке безделушки, краем уха слушая разговор.

— Пару раз сталкивался в пабе, не больше. Отт был секретарем епископа, через пару лет ему самому, небось, светила какая-нибудь прибыльная должность с подачи Его Высокопреосвященства. Высокого полета птичка, не то что я. И что, его правда убили?

— Правда. А перед этим шантажировали, и у нас есть сведения, что телефон, с номера которого посылались эти сообщения, в вашем доме.

— Да вы что? — Райан даже присвистнул от удивления, и Шерлок недоуменно нахмурился. Сейчас он действительно был потрясен сказанным. Странно. — Наверно, мне его подкинули.

— Может быть, вы даже знаете, кто?

— Понятия не имею. У меня ж мастерская в гараже, здесь кто только не бывает. За всеми и не уследишь. Мало ли, кто что принесет. Но вот я — человек законопослушный, ни долгов, ни арестов. Сами можете проверить.

Шерлок и не сомневался. Если ты планируешь когда-нибудь расправиться с довольно могущественным врагом, следует постараться отвести от себя всякое подозрение. Например, не попадаться полиции за пьяные драки. Или покупать для дела отдельный телефон. Странно, что Райан его не выбросил, он не может не понимать, что если мобильный найдут, это будет очень веская улика против него.

—А епископ О’Рейли чем вам не угодил?

— Ничем. Его я вообще не знаю. Так, видел пару раз. Я, знаете ли, не особенно религиозен, все эти штуки, вроде богослужений, молебнов, терпеть не могу и последний раз в церкви был еще мальчишкой.

— На кого вы учились, мистер Райан? — отвернувшись от камина, спросил Шерлок. Вопрос явно застал того врасплох, потому что на какое-то мгновение он растерялся.

— Э… На автомеханика. С детства любил с машинами возиться. А что?

— Ничего, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — У вас есть дома принтер?

— Чего? — растерялся еще больше Райан.

— Принтер, — повторил Шерлок. — Такое устройство для распечатки текстов, рисунков и прочего.

— Нет. Да и зачем он мне, тут же не типография.

В принципе, Шерлок ожидал, что ответ будет именно таким. В конце концов, ничто не мешает распечатать одну-единственную страницу с вполне невинным содержанием и где-нибудь в другом месте, но услышать в ответ «нет» все равно оказалось неприятным. Еще более неприятным представлялся следующий шаг расследования — звонок Майкрофту, но деваться было некуда. Шерлоку срочно требовалась вся возможная информация на Дункана Райана.

 

* * *

 

**Англия, Лондон**

Мэри выписали утром, и Джон, как примерный муж и отец, отвез ее и малышку домой. Девочка мирно спала, Мэри улыбалась, так что он изо всех сил старался казаться счастливым тоже. Это было непросто, учитывая, что мысли то и дело возвращались то к экспертизе ДНК, которую старый университетский приятель пообещал провести в кратчайшие срок, то к факту исчезновения Шерлока из города. Вчера вечером Джон, пробродив по улицам не меньше трех часов и один раз угодив под внезапно хлынувший дождь, поддался порыву и завернул на Бейкер-стрит, но обнаружил там одну миссис Хадсон.

— Даже не представляю, куда он пропал, — доверительным шепотом, точно кто-то мог подслушать их разговор (что не исключалось), сообщила она. — Я позавчера ездила к подруге в Кройдон, а когда вернулась, успела увидеть только, как Шерлок садится в машину Майкрофта и уезжает.

Налив Джону чашку чая и придвинув вазочку с печеньем, она подперла щеку ладонью и вздохнула.

— Ох, Джон, видели бы вы, что здесь творилось в последние дни. Постоянно что-то то горит, то взрывается, а уж запах! Ну просто ужас какой-то! Я один раз даже подумала, что у нас начался пожар.

— Все было настолько плохо? У Шерлока не было дела?

— Не знаю. Инспектор Лестрейд один раз приезжал, но почти сразу же уехал. Я слышала, как хлопнула дверь. Мне кажется, Шерлок его выгнал.

Это уже было серьезно. Случаи, когда Шерлок, не имея на руках никакого дела, выставлял Лестрейда вон, можно было пересчитать по пальцам, и все они относились к моментам самой черной скуки. А по всему выходило, что Шерлок сейчас занимался только поисками источника вирусного видео с Мориарти. Так с чего бы ему отказываться от расследования, которое само падает в руки? Да еще этот внезапный отъезд.

— А вам бы, Джон, не мешало вести себя с Шерлоком помягче. Приезжать почаще. Я, конечно, понимаю, у вас семья, ребенок только что родился, вы счастливы, но нехорошо забывать старых друзей! — внезапно посуровела миссис Хадсон.

От неожиданности Джон так растерялся, что чуть не подавился чаем. Закашлявшись, он уставился на нее, не в силах выдавить ни слова. А он-то тут при чем? Это Шерлок первым начал отдаляться и избегать встреч.

— Бедный мальчик так страдал! — самозабвенно продолжала миссис Хадсон, не заметив реакции гостя. — Не находил себе места, уж я-то это видела. А вы, Джон, даже написать ему не хотели. Я Шерлоку сразу сказала, еще перед свадьбой, что брак меняет людей и ему стоит приготовиться к тому, что вам станет не до него. Но он так наивен и доверчив!

Весь оставшийся вечер и всю ночь этот разговор не выходил у Джона из головы. Конечно, миссис Хадсон ошибается. Иначе просто и быть не может. Она всегда видела все в каком-то искаженном, чересчур романтическом свете, приписывая людям те чувства и намерения, которых они вовсе не испытывали. Но, может быть, в одном она все же права? Не в наивности Шерлока, конечно, а в том, что Джон действительно слишком редко заглядывал на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок никогда не отличался повышенной общительностью. Наверно, ему стоило взять инициативу в свои руки, а не сидеть и ждать у моря погоды.

Все время до ланча они с Мэри потратили на то, чтобы устроить малышку в детской, потом накормить, потом поменять памперсы и пеленки. В процессе Мэри обмолвилась, что ей нравится имя Вирджиния, и Джон тут же подтвердил, что не против, если их дочь будут звать так. Мэри просияла и чмокнула его в щеку, а Джон в тысячный раз за день ощутил себя последней скотиной.

Ланч прошел спокойно, но сразу после него Вирджиния решила показать свой истинный характер. Джон и Мэри по очереди пытались ее укачать, накормить, напоить, развеселить, но девочка упрямо капризничала, отказываясь успокоиться больше чем на пару минут. Когда она наконец-то уснула, успел наступить вечер, а Джон чувствовал себя так, словно пробежал марафонскую дистанцию.

— Вот уж не думала, что быть матерью так тяжело и одновременно замечательно, — устало улыбнулась Мэри. — Пойду, пожалуй, сделаю пару тостов. Ты будешь?

— Да, с сыром, — кивнул Джон.

Стоило Мэри выйти на кухню, как он поспешил проверить свой телефон, но там не оказалось ни пропущенных вызовов от Тима с результатами теста, ни смс от Шерлока. Последнее настораживало. Вряд ли Майкрофт решит отправить брата на какое-то опасное задание, пока не решен ребус с Джимом, но Джон не раз убеждался, что его система ценностей кардинально расходится с системой ценностей старшего Холмса. С того вполне могло статься послать Шерлока в какую-нибудь горячую точку добывать информацию, благо тот оказался в его власти. Джон задумался, не написать ли, а лучше позвонить Шерлоку, но прийти к какому-то определенному решению не успел. Из кухни появилась Мэри.

— Джон, дорогой, ты не мог бы сходить за хлебом? Оказывается, у нас закончился.

— Конечно, — Джон тут же взялся за куртку, радуясь возможности хотя бы ненадолго уйти из дома.

Добраться до Теско он не успел — зазвонил телефон. На том конце виртуального провода оказался Тим с сообщением, что результаты анализа готовы. На вопрос, когда он сможет их забрать, Джон ответил, что немедленно.

На самом деле дорога до клиники заняла чуть менее получаса. Тим поджидал его у себя в кабинете за кружкой кофе. Джону он тоже предложил кофейку или, если есть желание, заглянуть в ближайший паб, там подают совершенно потрясающее светлое пиво. Вот только у самого Джона сидеть и предаваться воспоминаниям настроения не было. В ответ на вежливый, но довольно нетерпеливый отказ приятель покладисто пожал плечами и протянул тонкую пластиковую папку.

В паб Джон все-таки пошел. Не в тот, про который говорил Тим, а в паре кварталов от него, чтобы совершенно точно избежать нежелательных встреч. Заказал порцию виски и устроился за дальним столиком, положив папку с отчетом перед собой. Внутри боролись два совершенно противоположных желания. Одно требовало немедленно открыть тоненький розовый скоросшиватель и узнать уже правду, какой бы она ни была. Второе хотело все бросить, просто встать и уйти, оставив отчет на столе, а еще лучше – разорвав его на мелкие кусочки и спустив в унитаз, не читая. И жить дальше, забыв об этом, как о страшном сне. Любить Мэри, растить дочь, ходить на работу. Быть обычным человеком, таким, как все. Жаль только, что Джон, хоть и поздно, но все же успел понять — ему это не дано. Не сумеет он забыть, как бы ни хотел. Может, он и продержится неделю, месяц, а затем его опять начнут одолевать кошмары. В те же ночи, когда их удастся избежать, он будет просто лежать в кровати и пялиться в потолок. Он уже знал, каково это.

Так как ему поступить? Прочитать, чтобы либо узнать о еще одном предательстве, либо получить свою уверенность, но все равно всю оставшуюся жизнь чувствовать себя подлецом, или оставить все как есть и обречь себя на вечные сомнения? Если он откроет файл, пути назад уже не будет.

Время шло, Джон давно выпил виски, а папка так и лежала нетронутой. Он отсутствовал уже два часа, и то, что Мэри до сих пор не позвонила, чтобы выяснить, куда он пропал, было невероятной удачей. Следовало наконец-то взять себя в руки и уже сделать свой выбор. А потом принять его последствия.

Джон еще раз взглянул на экран телефона, зажмурился и решился.

Бумага, на которой напечатали отчет, была очень качественной. Наверно, Шерлок даже сумел бы сделать какие-нибудь выводы о ее происхождении и привычках сотрудника, заполнявшего формы. Не давая себе времени на то, чтобы струсить, Джон скользнул взглядом по длинным строчкам комментариев, не вникая, пропустил один график и сразу же перешел к самому важному. 

_«Вывод: проводившийся анализ по 28-локусной панели показал несовпадение 5 локусов, что позволяет однозначно заявить о невозможности отцовства»._

Вот и все. Джон сжал кулак, сминая лист. Мир вокруг рассыпался на череду тусклых пятен, все звуки отодвинулись, словно доносились откуда-то издалека. Остались только ярость и обида. Да вдобавок желание схватить что-нибудь тяжелое и запустить им в стену. Изо всех сил, чтобы в дребезги, в миллион, в миллиард осколков. Так же, как и все его надежды и ожидания, о которые в очередной раз расчетливо и с цинизмом вытерли ноги.

Миссис Хадсон права. Шерлок страшно наивен и доверчив, иначе никогда бы не стал уговаривать его простить лгунью. Бывшего наемного убийцу, фрилансившего при каждом удобном случае. Женщину, убивавшую не из чувства самосохранения, не ради кого-то близкого и даже не из любви к искусству, а просто за деньги. За зарплату. Любого, на кого ей укажет первый встречный, обладающий достаточной суммой, чтобы оплатить ее услуги. Человека, дважды безуспешно пытавшегося застрелить самого Шерлока.

А он делил с ней постель и крышу над головой, сжимал ее в объятьях, брал ее, и она стонала под ним, а потом проводила ладонью по вспотевшей спине, касалась губами губ и шептала слова любви. Господи, какая мерзость!

Она изменяла ему с другим или даже другими перед самой свадьбой, а потом возвращалась домой и планировала их медовый месяц. Дрянь.

От полета в стену с бесславным финалом стакан уберегло только чудо. Разжав кулак, Джон с силой провел ладонями по лицу, одновременно медленно втягивая воздух в легкие. Он и не заметил, что в какой-то миг перестал дышать.

К черту все. К черту Мэри с ее гребаным прошлым, мерзкими тайнами и неодолимой тягой ко лжи. Он так больше не может. Если он окажется с ней один на один дольше, чем на пару минут, он ее ударит. Пожалуй, даже изобьет до крови. Он должен уйти, пока не натворил непоправимого. Надо будет только заехать забрать документы и хотя бы одну пару сменного белья. А куда отправиться потом? В гостиницу? Ну и ерунда. Потом он обязан найти Шерлока и извиниться перед ним за все. За то, что избил в день его возвращения, вместо того чтобы обнять. За свою невнимательность, холодность, постепенное отдаление. За всю боль, что ему причинил и продолжает причинять. Он так перед ним виноват.

А еще он должен сказать ему одну вещь. Хватит уже отрицать то, что очевидно каждому встречному. Возможно, он полезет со своими чувствами слишком поздно, возможно, они нахрен Шерлоку не нужны и тот только рассмеется, но его уже до чертиков достало пытаться строить свою жизнь так, как того ожидают окружающие, вместо того чтобы делать то, чего хочет он сам. Да гори оно все синим пламенем! Он скажет, и будь что будет. Слишком много он задолжал Шерлоку, чтобы продолжать лгать.

Потому что сейчас ему стало ясно как никогда, что он любит, с самого первого мига их знакомства любил его, сколько бы этого не отрицал. Джон подобрал с пола измятый отчет.

Дом встретил Джона тишиной. В гостиной горел единственный торшер у дивана, на котором спала Мэри. Она лежала на боку, а в ее объятиях покоился ребенок, который ни в чем не был виноват. Наклонившись, Джон осторожно поцеловал Вирджинию в лоб, а затем, на мгновение неуверенно замявшись, положил листок с отчетом на журнальный столик, придавив сверху телефоном Мэри. На все сборы у него ушло пятнадцать минут.

Оказавшись на улице, Джон нашел ближайшую скамейку и поставил на нее сумку с одеждой и ноутбуком, чтобы спокойно набрать сообщение.

_Шерлок, где ты?_

Прошла минута, пять, десять, но ответа так и не пришло. Решив добиться его во что бы то ни стало, Джон повторил попытку.

_Пожалуйста, ответь. Где ты?_

И снова тишина. Несмотря на весну, на улице было довольно холодно, и Джон успел изрядно замерзнуть. Итак, Шерлок не желает отвечать ему. Может, оставить все как есть? Подождать, пока тот вернется в Лондон? Ну уж нет. Кто знает, что у Майкрофта в голове, да и в какую передрягу может угодить Шерлок уже по своей инициативе. Ему необходим надежный друг, который в случае опасности прикроет спину. Ну ладно. Джон нажал на кнопку вызова и поднес телефон к уху.

Он ждал долго, пока связь не прервалась сама собой, но не услышал ничего, кроме гудков. Приходилось признать свое сокрушительное поражение.

Впрочем, найти Шерлока можно было двумя способами. Первый — спросить его самого, и это не получилось, а второй, которым теперь собирался воспользоваться Джон, — обратиться к Майкрофту, потому что Шерлок работал явно по его заданию.

Джон уже отчаялся, что на том конце ему все же ответят, когда вместо гудков раздалось:

— Добрый вечер, Джон. Примите мои искренние поздравления в связи с рождением дочери. Чему обязан столь поздним звонком?

— Где Шерлок?

— Почему бы вам не спросить об этом у него самого? — очень вежливо, но так, что захотелось придушить, поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Потому что я пытался это сделать, но ваш брат не ответил ни на мои сообщения, ни на звонки.

Из трубки донесся слабый вздох.

— Наверно, у него есть на то основания, к тому же стоит уважать его желания. Впрочем, если вы так беспокоитесь, Джон, могу заверить, что с Шерлоком все в полном порядке.

— Мне плевать на ваши заявления, Майкрофт, — не выдержал он. — Просто скажите, куда вы, черт возьми, на этот раз послали своего единственного брата?!

— Сожалею, Джон, но ничем не могу вам помочь. Лучше всего будет, если вы займетесь своей семьей — женой и новорожденной дочерью. Вы очень им сейчас нужны.

— Я…

Но договорить Джон не успел — Майкрофт нажал на отбой, и в ухо понеслись короткие гудки. Ну ладно. Не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-плохому. Не без труда поймав такси, Джон назвал кэбмену адрес клуба «Диоген».

Естественно, его пытались остановить, но Джон знал, куда надо идти. Обогнав свою молчаливую погоню, он толкнул тяжелую дверь и влетел в залитую тусклым светом и заставленную тяжелой старинной мебелью комнату. Сидящий за столом человек поднял голову на шум.

— Мистер Холмс, мы пытались задержать джентльмена, но он…

— Все хорошо, Сэмюэль, можете идти, — произнес Майкрофт. Дверь немедленно закрылась, и они остались вдвоем. — Итак, Джон. Вы, вместо того чтобы последовать моему совету и провести вечер с семьей, зачем-то приехали в «Диоген» и нарушили мой покой. Что случилось?

Не дожидаясь приглашения, Джон поставил сумку на пол и опустился в кресло.

— Мне нужно знать, где находится Шерлок.

— Кажется, я уже вам говорил — спросите у него. Если же мой брат не желает вам отвечать, это его право.

— Майкрофт, — Джон подался вперед, — у меня есть основания полагать, что вы отправили Шерлока куда-то, где ему может угрожать опасность. Вы так уже делали, не отрицайте.

— Поверьте, ему ничего не грозит. Я бы знал. Так что успокойтесь и ступайте домой. Мне распорядиться, чтобы вас отвезли? — ледяным тоном, впрочем, не утратившим ни грамма любезности, осведомился Майкрофт.

— Спасибо, не надо. Я не уйду отсюда, пока вы не скажете мне, где ваш брат.

Пару секунда старший Холмс сидел неподвижно, а затем откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил ладони домиком под подбородком, повторяя излюбленный жест Шерлока.

— Так вот в чем дело, — тихо произнес он. — Мне очень жаль, Джон, правда. Видимо, вы сделали тест ДНК? Я искренне сочувствую, вам сейчас очень непросто. Но не торопитесь. Проведите эту ночь в гостинице, успокойтесь, подумайте. Ваша супруга любит вас…

И тут терпение Джона наконец-то лопнуло.

— Я хочу знать, где, черт возьми, Шерлок!

Наверно, его было слышно на другом этаже, но его сейчас это не волновало. Больше всего Джону хотелось схватить Майкрофта за отвороты пиджака и хорошенько ему врезать. Этот человек раз за разом подвергал жизнь своего брата опасности и ничуть в этом не раскаивался, а теперь смел давать советы о том, что предательство нужно смиренно прощать.

Видимо, Майкрофт прочел по его лицу, что разговоры кончились, но сказать, что он испугался, было бы невозможно — как сидел, так и продолжил все так же расслабленно сидеть в кресле, излучая спокойствие и самоуверенность. Только голос сделался жестче.

— Пожалуйста, Джон, сядьте. И не стоит так кричать, вы напугаете гостей. В данный момент Шерлок находится в Дерри в Северной Ирландии, и ему абсолютно ничего не угрожает.

— А вот это уже я решу сам, — отрезал Джон, подхватил сумку и вышел, от всей души приложив дверь об косяк. В ближайших окнах задребезжали стекла.

Ему требовалось срочно попасть в Северную Ирландию.

 

* * *

 

**Северная Ирландия, Дерри**

Присланная Майкрофтом информация выглядела очень и очень многообещающе. Согласно его данным, Дункан Райан родился и вырос в Крейгавоне, относительно крупном городе в Каунти Арма. На момент разгрома «Группы Роз» ему исполнилось всего восемь, так что состоять в террористической организации он не мог, зато среди ее членов числился некто Шон Райан, приходившийся Дункану старшим братом. Шон получил небольшой тюремный срок, но через три года погиб в драке в камере. Райан-старший, и так перенесший инсульт, не выдержал горя и умер, оставив Дункана с матерью одних без особых средств к существованию. Таким образом, вырисовался реальный мотив для мести.

Единственный вопрос заключался в том, почему Дункан решил мстить только сейчас. В Дерри он переехал еще пять лет назад, сразу вслед за тем, как О’Рейли стал здесь епископом, из чего можно было заключить, что он знал о его роли в разгроме террористов и смерти брата. Но ничего не предпринимал. Чего он ждал?

Другой насущной проблемой оставалась личность человека, застрелившего епископа, и пропажа длани. Майкрофт сообщал, что сопровождавших ее людей тщательнейшим образом допросили и проверили, но ничего подозрительного не нашли. Длань просто исчезла в какой-то момент между выездом из Ватикана и прибытием в Дерри, и никто ничего не знал.

Разжившись в гостиничном кафетерии кофе, Шерлок вернулся в номер. Присланное только что Муром сообщение гласило, что обыск никаких результатов не дал. Аппаратура утверждала, что мобильный с работающей сим-картой находится где-то в доме, но обнаружить его не получилось, и Райана пришлось оставить в покое. Шерлоку такой расклад совершенно не нравился, а, значит, настало время для решительных действий, и для начала следовало взломать почту мистера Райана, а затем поговорить с ним лично.

Нечто любопытное обнаружилось только на тридцатой странице, буквально похороненное среди гор спама с рекламой распродаж, спортивных центров и предложениями всяких бесполезных медицинских процедур. Письмо прислали с адреса, представлявшего собой набор цифр. Скорее всего произвольный, потому что для телефонного номера их было недостаточно, а для даты рождения — явный избыток. _24 февраля на прежнем месте. Ваша проблема будет решена._ Запустив поиск, Шерлок обнаружил еще четыре письма, отправленных с того же номера, начиная с сентября прошлого года. Наибольший интерес из них представляло первое.

_Здравствуйте, мистер Райан!_

_Мне стало известно о ваших давних разногласиях с одним высокопоставленным представителем церкви. Так вышло, что в моих силах помочь вам их разрешить. Если вас интересует мое предложение, я буду ждать вас в баре «Колизей» в Риме 18 сентября с 12 до 15 часов дня._

Никакой подписи, естественно, не было, а все остальные сообщения представляли собой послания не длиннее десятка слов каждое с предложением встретиться на «знакомом вам месте» в определенное время. Кажется, Шерлок вышел на заказчика убийства.

Он как раз пытался придумать, как вычислить владельца анонимного почтового ящика, когда послышался звук входящего сообщения. Решив, что это Мур, Шерлок взял телефон, но смс оказалась от Джона. Тот хотел знать, где он. Первым порывом стало ответить, но здравый смысл все же победил. Шерлок стер уже набранное первое слово ответного сообщения и отложил телефон. Лучше всего будет промолчать. Пора уже заново учиться быть одному.

Впрочем, Джон оказался упрям (он всегда был таким, и это воспоминание заставило улыбнуться). Вторая смска пришла через десять минут, а еще через пять раздался телефонный звонок. Шерлок просто сидел и смотрел на экран мобильника с именем Джона, пока вызов не отклонился автоматически. Он боялся, что если возьмет телефон, чтобы нажать отбой, то не справится с соблазном и ответит. К счастью, этот звонок стал последним: второго Шерлок, наверно, не выдержал бы.

После почти целого дня бесплотных попыток отследить в сети владельца почты стало ясно, что это невозможно. Ситуация подозрительно напоминала историю с анонимом, выложившим вирусный ролик с Мориарти. Вселенная не терпела совпадений, но это было уже как-то слишком, и с этим следовало разобраться.

Уже давно стемнело, когда Шерлок во второй раз оказался пере домом Дункана Райана. В окнах горел свет, но никакие тени не мелькали, а подъездная дорожка была пуста, следовательно, хозяин находился дома один. Внимательно оглядевшись и не заметив никого, кроме устроившейся на ограде через три дома ниже по улице кошки, Шерлок поднялся на крыльцо и постучал в дверь. Открыли ему почти сразу.

— Снова вы? – скорее разозлился, чем удивился Райан. — Если вы не в курсе, ваши коллеги ничего не нашли и уехали еще до обеда.

— Я не работаю в полиции, и они мне не коллеги. Я войду?

Не дожидаясь приглашения, Шерлок вошел в дом. В холле пахло жареным мясом. Учитывая красующийся на Дункане фартук, тот готовил ужин.

— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, я детектив-консультант. Меня интересует, кто заказал вам убийство епископа О’Рейли и как это связано с вашей деятельностью по формированию террористической ячейки здесь, с Дерри.

Во взгляде Райана промелькнул страх, но вот он сделал над собой усилие, практически невидимое для всех, кроме Шерлока, и он тут же сменился раздражением.

— Слушайте, сколько уже можно повторять? — возмутился Дункан. — Я никого не убивал. Да я даже в церковь не хожу! И я в жизни не видел живого террориста. Что за чушь вы плетете? Все, с меня хватит. Убирайтесь.

Шагнув вперед, он распахнул дверь и зло уставился на Шерлока.

— И, конечно, вы никогда не ездили в Рим и ни с кем там не встречались? — игнорируя яростный взгляд, поинтересовался он. — Поверьте, будет лучше, если вы мне все расскажете. Я все знаю. Вы хотели отомстить О’Рейли за смерть вашего брата, и добрый самаритянин предложил вам план, как это сделать. Меня интересует его имя и то, как его можно найти. Расскажете — и власти никогда не узнают, что вы играетесь с британским правительством в борьбу за справедливость.

Райан продолжал молчать, сверля его взглядом. В распахнутую дверь тянуло сыростью.

— Конечно, я могу уйти, как вы того хотите. Я даже ничего не расскажу в полиции. Но подумайте сами, сколько вы еще проживете? Вы влезли в крупную игру с очень серьезными людьми, а те имеют привычку устранять свидетелей. Насколько я знаю, ваша мать еще жива, она осталась в Крейгавоне. Как, по-вашему, она отреагирует на сообщение о смерти своего второго сына?

Шерлок буквально чувствовал, как в Райане борются два противоположных чувства, и терпеливо ждал исхода этой схватки. Впрочем, он в нем практически не сомневался. В присланных Майкрофтом файлах говорилось, что Дункан Райан обожает свою мать, так что он знал, на что давить.

— Хорошо, — наконец, произнес тот и закрыл дверь. — Пойдемте в гостиную, не здесь же разговаривать. Только сразу хочу предупредить, что практически ничего не знаю.

В гостиной Райан подошел к бару и налил себе виски. Вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока, но тот покачал головой. Еще с минуту Дункан стоял, молча покачивая бокал в руке, а затем опустился в кресло и сделал глоток.

— Вы правы, я — один из тех, кто пытается организовать в Дерри террористическую группу, но даже не надейтесь, что я выдам хоть одно имя.

— Успокойтесь, они меня не интересуют. Переходите к убийству.

— Да, конечно. Вы правильно угадали, — на этом слове Шерлок недовольно поморщился, но предпочел промолчать, — я пытался отравить епископа О’Рейли и убил его секретаря Джереми Отта. Епископ, он… Тогда он еще не был даже священником. Я плохо помню, мне было всего восемь, это уже потом я собрал все части картинки воедино. В общем, О’Рейли вступил в одну террористическую группировку, а потом сдал ее полиции. Ну да вы, наверно, все это знаете.

— Знаю, — кивнул Шерлок. — И то, что вашего брата убили в тюрьме, а ваш отец умер. Меня интересуют более недавние события.

— Где-то с конца девяностых я следил за О’Рейли, поэтому, как только узнал, что его назначили епископом в Дерри, собрал вещи и переехал сюда. Но я не представлял, как к нему подобраться так, чтобы меня не заподозрили и не посадили за убийство. Время шло, ничего не менялось. А осенью я получил письмо. Все, как вы сказали. Какой-то тип предлагал мне приехать в Рим, где он поможет мне с местью О’Рейли.

— И вы поехали.

— Конечно, — Райан одним махом допил виски. — У меня не оставалось выбора. Единственное, что я мог — пойти и просто пристрелить этого гада!

— Кто-то так и поступил, — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Да. Хотел бы я знать, кто.

Поднявшись, Райан налил себе еще, снова отпил.

— Что дальше?

— Тот тип даже не представился, выдавал сведения по капле. В первую нашу встречу он сказал, что не у меня одного есть зуб на О’Рейли, и он готов помочь мне избавиться от него, взамен на одну небольшую услугу. Он не сказал, какую. Просто добавил, что объяснит все позже, когда придет время.

Дункан замолчал. Когда молчание затянулось, Шерлок спросил:

— Он хотел, чтобы вы поспособствовали краже длани святого Варфоломея?

— Да. Я узнал об этом в нашу вторую встречу, под Рождество. В Ирландии очень сильны родственные связи, мистер Холмс. В «Группе Роз» состояло пятьдесят три человека, практически никто не дожил до окончания своего срока, а у них всех были родственники. У моего брата Шона был друг, а у того старшая сестра. Она давно вышла замуж, родила сына. Фил обожал племянника, а мальчишка его. Когда их всех арестовали, Тому было шесть. Мы с ним поддерживали связь долгие годы. Том стал священником, высоко поднялся. Он оказался одним из тех, кто сопровождал длань. Когда я сказал ему, что длань нужно выкрасть ради мести предателю, он сразу же согласился.

Итак, некий Том. Надо будет сообщить Майкрофту, чтобы тот выяснил, кто это.

— В последний раз мы встретились в конце февраля. Мой неизвестный доброжелатель передал мне подробную инструкцию и яд, объяснил, как им пользоваться. В инструкции было досье на секретаря епископа Джереми Отта. Это он должен запугать, а потом отравить О’Рейли.

Судорожно вдохнув, Райан вскочил на ноги и зашагал по комнате.

— Не понимаю, как вы вышли на меня? — обернувшись к Шерлоку, спросил он.

— Телефон, с которого вы шантажировали Отта. Он включен и находится здесь, в вашем доме, хотя полиция так и не смогла его отыскать. 

— Но это невозможно! Я выкинул его. Я же не идиот, чтобы не понимать, что даже одноразовый мобильник на раз выведет копов на меня.

— Надеюсь. По крайней мере, ваши литературные вкусы указывают, что мозги у вас есть. Ницше. Очень необычно для простого автомеханика, — взглядом указал на потрепанный томик на журнальном столике Шерлок. Пожалуй, словам Райана стоило верить. Но как тогда аппарат оказался у него дома? Шерлок всегда следовал одному простому правилу: откиньте все невозможное, и тогда то, что останется, окажется правдой, какой бы невероятной она не казалась. Сейчас, учитывая все обстоятельства, приходилось признать, что заказчик убийства или какой-нибудь его подручный подбросил телефон Райану, чтобы того смогли найти. Но зачем? — Убийство Отта тоже было запланировано?

— Да, конечно. Не оставлять же свидетелей. 

— Это ваших рук дело?

Шерлок вытащил из кармана убранную в прозрачный файл записку и продемонстрировал ее Райану. Тот, вглядевшись, отрицательно покачал головой. Здесь он тоже не лгал.

— Мистер Холмс, что мне за все это будет?

Шерлок задумчиво пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Я передам наш разговор детективу-инспектору Муру, дальше этим делом будет заниматься он. Не пытайтесь бежать, мистер Райан, обещаю, я вас все равно найду, как бы вы ни прятались.

Дункан мрачно кивнул в ответ. Шерлок встал, собираясь уходить, но тут его внезапно посетила новая мысль.

— Мистер Райан, вы говорили, что не знаете имени человека, с которым встречались в Риме?

— Да, — подтвердил тот. — Он никогда мне не звонил, только пару раз писал на почту. Мы всегда встречались с ним в Колизее, в одном и то же месте.

— Но, может быть, вы можете его описать?

Райан вновь задумчиво покачал в руке бокал, сделал пару шагов по направлению к выходящему в сад окну и остановился, глядя в ночную тьму, припоминая.

— Пожалуй. Скорее всего, он итальянец, у него сильный южный акцент. Я даже пару раз задумывался, не из той же ли он компании, что и О’Рейли. Мало ли чем эти попы могут друг другу настолько насолить, что один решит убить другого. Ну и то, что ему была нужна эта сушеная рука. Да, думаю, он и правда из Ватикана.

— Почему вы так решили? — мгновенно насторожился Шерлок.

— Не знаю, — мотнул головой Райан. — Просто интуиция.

— А его лицо? Вы его видели, сможете описать?

— Возможно. Не очень точно, там, где мы встречались, всегда был полумрак, а он носил капюшон. Если только наша первая встреча, в баре. Тогда он…

Дункан не договорил. Послышался звук, какой издает разбившийся стакан, оконное стекло мгновенно пересекла сеть расходящихся от отверстия в центре, похожих на паутину трещин. Райан странно дернулся и упал. Бокал выскользнул из его пальцев и откатился на пару шагов к стене, где и остановился. Виски пролился, смешавшись на полу с кровью, текущей из аккуратной дырочки во лбу Дункана.

Шерлок среагировал мгновенно. Точным скупым движением он нырнул в сторону, уходя с линии обстрела, но невидимый снайпер оказался быстрее: плечо обожгло острой болью. Удар об пол оказался довольно-таки чувствительным, но Шерлок и не подумал обращать на него внимание, как и на ранение. Стиснув зубы, он откатился еще немного в сторону, а затем, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не показываться в окне, подполз к Райану. Он понимал всю бессмысленность своей затеи, но все же протянул левую, непострадавшую руку и попытался нащупать пульс. Бесполезно. Единственный человек, который мог бы описать лицо неведомого заказчика-итальянца, был мертв.


	4. Chapter 4

**Северная Ирландия, Дерри. 10 марта 2016 года**

Как оказалось, ближайший — и он же единственный — рейс до Дерри отправляется без десяти семь утра. Когда Джон добрался до аэропорта, часы показывали двадцать минут одиннадцатого, а он определенно не находил в себе сил ждать до завтра. Вариант с «попросить помощи у Майкрофта» отпадал сразу же, как неосуществимый, а поезда в нужном направлении не ходили. К счастью имелся альтернативный путь: добраться до Белфаста, а оттуда ехать уже на такси. Джон как раз успевал на самолет, вылетающий из Хитроу в десять сорок пять. В Ирландии он должен был оказаться примерно в пять минут первого. Уже неплохо. Как минимум, так выходило быстрее, чем ночевать в аэропорте.

О том, что он будет делать, когда доберется до Дерри, Джон особо не задумывался. В тот момент главным казалось выбраться наконец-то из Лондона, а дальше само получится. Пусть он и не был гением дедукции, но с тем, чтобы найти человека, недавно приехавшего в крохотный по сравнению с Лондоном город, справился бы даже он. Достаточно просто обойти все гостиницы.

Первые проблемы возникли, когда Джон вышел из аэропорта. В Белфасте стояла ночь, одним с ним рейсом летело человек десять, явно одна большая компания, которая быстро и с шутками загрузилась в миниавтобус и укатила, в результате чего очень скоро он остался один. Не особо переживая по этому поводу, Джон пересек площадь, направляясь в сторону стоянки такси, и обнаружил там всего одну машину, да и та уже отъезжала. Пространство вокруг тонуло во мраке, скупо сдобренном искрами фонарей да вывесками аэропорта. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Джон поставил сумку на тротуар, а сам уселся на бордюрный камень рядом.

Едва заняв свое место в самолете, Джон перевел телефон в автономный режим. Сейчас, стоило лишь снять галочку в соответствующей строке, как аппарат взорвался недовольным гудением. Пять непринятых вызовов, три голосовых сообщения и чертова туча смсок. И все от Мэри. Закусив губу, Джон уставился в темноту перед собой. Он не был готов разговаривать с ней. Не мог, да и не хотел. Женщина, которой он отдал два года своей жизни. Ради которой пожертвовал самым лучшим, что с ним случалось в этом поганом мире, — дружбой с Шерлоком. Она лгала раз за разом, и, по идее, это у него должно было быть моральное превосходство над обманщицей. Он должен был сейчас призывать ее к ответу за весь тот обман, которым она, точно коконом, окружила свою жизнь. Но вместо этого он, тоже тайком, сделал тест, а потом удрал, подсунув ей доказательство ее лжи. Не самый лучший поступок, гордиться им уж точно не получится. Но и исчезнуть навсегда, ничего не объяснив, нельзя. 

Из неприятных размышлений Джона выдернул яркий свет фар, полоснувший по глазам. Щурясь он поднял голову, и увидел приближающуюся к нему машину.

— Подвезти? — едва затормозив, выглянул из окна водитель.

— Да. В Дерри, — поспешил вскочить на ноги Джон.

— Ого, — присвистнул шофер. — Дорого выйдет.

— Ничего, я заплачу. Мне очень надо.

Огни аэропорта не успели погаснуть за спиной, как в кармане опять зазвонил телефон. Поморщившись, Джон вытащил аппарат и глянул на экран. Черт возьми, Мэри. Опять. Нажав на отбой, Джон перевел мобильник в беззвучный режим и, сжав его в руке, уставился в пролетающую за окном темноту.

— Поругались? — сочувственно осведомился водитель, бросив на него взгляд в зеркальце заднего вида.

— Типа того.

Джон никогда не принадлежал к ярым поклонникам задушевных разговоров со случайными попутчиками, но впереди была долгая ночь, полтора часа дороги и поиски Шерлока, который неизвестно, захочет ли еще иметь с ним дело, а он, честно говоря, нуждался в ком-то, кому мог бы рассказать сейчас хоть немного. Просто облегчить душу и услышать, что он не подлец, а обычный человек, который попал в паутину лжи и собственной слабости. И который имеет право на ошибки, лишь бы потом не забывал их исправлять.

— Бабы они такие, слово им поперек не скажи — загрызут, — вздохнул шофер. — Я со своей столько раз ругался, уже и не припомнишь.

— Я не ругался. Мэри… У меня позавчера ребенок родился, дочь. Вернее, — усмехнулся Джон, — я думал, что у меня. А оказалось, она обманула. Хотя я и сам дурак. И куда я только смотрел. Вот и просмотрел человека, который действительно мне важен. А теперь, боюсь, уже ничего не вернуть.

Какое-то время водитель молчал, просто глядя перед собой. Джон уже решил, что тот не продолжит разговор, и подумывал, не попытаться ли уснуть, как услышал:

— Ерунда все это. Все эти «не вернуть». Все можно исправить, и поздно никогда не бывает, главное — действовать, а не жопу просиживать. А жена твоя дрянь, раз обманула.

Уже подъезжая к городу, Джон решил написать Шерлоку еще раз. Надежда, что тот отзовется, была ничтожна, но вдруг. В конце концов, ему мог позвонить Майкрофт и рассказать о сцене в «Диогене». Хотя тогда, наверно, Шерлок уже написал бы ему сам. Джон набрал текст, нажал «Отправить» и принялся ждать. Но его смс так и осталась без ответа.

Подобравший его шофер знал все гостиницы Дерри. Впрочем, это было и не удивительно, потому что во всем городе их набралось только три. В первых двух, как и следовало ожидать по закону подлости, о Шерлоке никто ничего не знал. Джон уже начал отчаиваться, но в третьей ему наконец-то повезло.

Сонная девушка за стойкой администрации выслушала сбивчивый рассказ про ссору и не отвечающего на звонки бойфренда (Джон даже внутренне не поморщился, произнося это слово), нажала пару клавиш и кивнула. 

— Все верно, мистер Холмс остановился у нас. Только, он вечером ушел и до сих пор не вернулся.

Внутри Джона все сжалось от какого-то нехорошего предчувствия. Да глупости! Что может произойти в этом сонном заштатном городишке? Просто Шерлок, наверно, распутывает какой-то след. Сколько раз в Лондоне случалось, что он бродил где-то всю ночь напролет, приходя только под утро? Да и Майкрофт послал его сюда не целебным морским воздухом дышать.

— Вы случайно не знаете, куда он мог пойти? — попытал на всякий случай удачу Джон. 

В ответ служащая одарила его совершенно ангельской улыбкой.

— Нет. Но мистер Холмс интересовался гибелью епископа О’Рейли, упокой Господь его душу, и его несколько раз видели вместе с инспектором Муром. Возможно, в полиции вам смогут помочь.

Полицейский участок оказался всего в одном квартале от гостиницы, и там, несмотря на глубокую ночь, кипела жизнь. Некоторые окна на верхних этажах ярко светились, внизу сновали туда-сюда люди в форме и без, шипели рации. Подобная суета явно не укладывалась в представление Джона о работе полиции в среднем руки городке глубоко в провинции.

Дежурный констебль — прыщавый парнишка лет двадцати — на вопрос о местонахождении детектива-инспектора Мура разом насторожился, весь как-то подобрался и так уставился на Джона, что тот почувствовал себя неуютно.

— Так он сейчас у себя или я смогу повидаться с ним только утром? — неуверенно повторил он.

— А по какому вы вопросу?

— Я приехал к своему другу, — тут, пожалуй, можно было обойтись без интимных подробностей, — мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу. Я ему звонил, но он не снимает трубку, да и в номере его нет. В гостинице мне сказали, что Шерлок общался с инспектором, вот я и решил, что тот может знать, куда тот делся.

Дежурный вытаращился еще больше, потом разом как-то смутился, отводя взгляд, отчего терзавшее Джона дурное предчувствие разрослось до уверенности, что вся эта лихорадочная суета как-то связана с Шерлоком и ничего хорошего в ней нет.

— Значит, вы друг мистера Холмса? — неизвестно для чего уточнил дежурный. — Понимаете, инспектор не может сейчас с вами поговорить, он сильно занят. Просто у нас тут произошло небольшое происшествие. Ничего страшного.

Чувствуя, как нарастает паника — чертов Майкрофт, вот тебе твое «совершенно безопасно»! — Джон сделал глубокий вдох.

— Послушайте, вы знаете, где Шерлок?

— В больнице, — выпалил констебль. — Но вы не волнуйтесь, с мистером Холмсом не случилось ничего страшного, всего лишь в плечо попали. Другому парню повезло…

Но Джон уже не слушал. 

Здешняя больница стояла в глубине большого парка. Не считая, сунув таксисту практически всю имевшуюся у него наличность, Джон выскочил из машины, взбежал на крыльцо и толкнул входную дверь.

В приемном покое практически никого не было, только в дальнем углу на кровати лежал бледный парень с замотанной футболкой рукой и периодически принимался чуть слышно ругаться на какого-то Гарри. Стоило Джону сделать пару шагов, как к нему сразу же подскочила медсестра.

— Чем могу помочь? — с профессиональной любезностью осведомилась она.

— Я только что из полиции, мне сказали, в моего друга стреляли. Его зовут Шерлок Холмс, — чувствуя, как против воли леденеет все внутри, ответил Джон.

Улыбка на лице медсестры из застывшей мгновенно сделалась сочувственной.

— Мистеру Холмсу очень повезло, — доверительно сообщила она. — Второго мужчину, который был с ним в одной комнате, убили. Но сейчас все уже хорошо. Пойдемте, я провожу вас к доктору Льюису, это он оперировал вашего друга.

Дорога до кабинета доктора Льюиса показалась Джону бесконечной, хотя заняла, наверно, не больше пары минут. В приглушенном свете потолочных светильников звуки шагов гулко разносились по пустым коридорам. А в голове Джона царила страшная сумятица. Несмотря на заверение медсестры, что с Шерлоком уже все в порядке, и голос собственного разума, Джон чувствовал себя виноватым. Как будто, если бы они с Шерлоком не отдалились и отправились сюда вместе, как в старые добрые времена, он сумел бы защитить его от пули. Вот уж ерунда. Как будто его присутствие помогло тогда, в офисе Магнуссена, когда Шерлок чуть не умер.

Доктор Льюис оказался мужчиной лет пятидесяти с усталым лицом, украшенным аккуратной седой бородкой. Из-за очков в посверкивающей золотой оправе внимательно и мягко смотрели необычайно яркие для его возраста голубые глаза. Когда Джон с провожавшей его медсестрой вошли в кабинет, он заполнял медицинские карты, стопка которых высилась перед ним на столе.

— Мистеру Холмсу чрезвычайно повезло, — предложив сесть в кресло у журнального столика в противоположном углу, произнес он. — Стреляли из снайперской винтовки, второй мужчина, мистер Райан, оказался убит на месте, но повреждения мистера Холмса минимальны. Пуля застряла в мягких тканях, обойдя плечевую кость и не задев подключичную артерию. Так что я просто удалил ее и зашил рану. Мистер Холмс, правда, порывался уйти, но мне с инспектором Муром удалось настоять на том, чтобы он провел в больнице хотя бы эту ночь.

— Да, это вполне в его духе, — подтвердил Джон. То, что Шерлока удалось уговорить остаться в больнице, когда у него есть дело, можно приравнять к чуду. В прошлый раз его не удержала даже клиническая смерть.

Но врач был прав. Если все так, как он утверждает, Шерлоку страшно повезло. Джон на личном опыте знал, насколько опасными и болезненными бывают такие раны. Рука невольно потянулась потереть левое плечо, изуродованное старым шрамом, но в последний момент он успел спохватиться и отдернуть ее.

— Я хочу повидать Шерлока.

— Но мистер Уотсон, он сейчас спит. Кроме того, уверяю вас, с мистером Холмсом все в полном порядке. Если он будет правильно следить за раной и ходить на перевязки, она прекрасно заживет, — запротестовал доктор Льюис.

— Как врач обещаю проследить за этим. Но сейчас мне нужно его увидеть, — в голосе Джона зазвенел металл. Кажется, его накрыла запоздалая реакция на известие о ранении Шерлока. Ему было просто необходимо самому убедиться, что тот жив.

Повисло молчание. Сняв очки, доктор Льюис принялся тщательно протирать их салфеткой. Процесс затягивался, и Джон уже было решил, что ему снова ответят отказом. По идее, так и следовало поступить, раз жизни и здоровью Шерлока ничего не угрожало и его собирались завтра выписывать. С какой стати тогда пускать его посреди ночи в палату, раз утром все само разрешится? Тем более что формально он Шерлоку никто.

Наконец, внимательно осмотрев стекла на свет и, видимо, найдя их состояние удовлетворительным, доктор Льюис водрузил очки на нос, аккуратно сложил салфетку и убрал ее в карман.

— Хорошо, — со вздохом произнес он. — Пойдемте, мистер Уотсон.

Шерлок лежал в отдельной палате в дальнем конце коридора второго этажа. Проводив Джона до дверей, доктор Льюис напутственно пожелал не шуметь и без лишних слов удалился. Чувствуя, как замирает сердце, Джон потянул за ручку и вошел.

Единственным источником света в небольшой комнате оказался ночник у постели. Аккуратно, чтобы не стукнула, опустив сумку на пол, Джон приблизился к кровати и замер, вбирая в себя представшую ему картину. Шерлок спал. Его лицо, спокойное и умиротворенное, казалось вырезанным скульптором из куска какого-то драгоценного камня. Темные волосы разметались по белой больничной подушке, вокруг глаз залегли густые тени, отчасти вызванные слабым освещением, отчасти — ранением и последующей операцией. Тонко очерченные губы приоткрылись, и между ними виднелась полоска зубов. Под больничной ночной рубашкой с каждым вдохом и выдохом размеренно поднималась и опускалась грудь, на которой, знал Джон, уже есть один шрам. Рядом с постелью стояла капельница, и тонкий провод от нее тянулся к катетеру в руке Шерлока. Очень осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, Джон чуть отвел в сторону ворот рубашки, открывая бинт на плече.

Он смотрел на него не дольше пары секунд, а затем разжал пальцы и отступил на шаг. У него дрожали руки, а в груди нарастало нечто, готовое вырваться наружу отчаянным всхлипом. Снова он чуть не потерял Шерлока, а все из-за своей глупости и упрямства! Неужели, если раз за разом твердить «я не гей», если жениться на женщине, заниматься с ней сексом, это что-то изменит? Сумеет вытравить въевшееся в плоть и душу желание, даже потребность быть рядом с другим человеком, видеть его, следовать ему? Обладать им. Да, он хочет Шерлока, и это давно уже нужно было признать. В конце концов, любят не пол, а те многочисленные черты, что создают личность.

За окном понемногу светало. Джон сидел в неудобном кресле для посетителей и смотрел на Шерлока. За минувшую ночь он ни на секунду не сомкнул глаз, но практически не чувствовал усталости. Захлестнувшая его до этого эйфория понемногу сходила на нет, сменяясь страхом. Что скажет Шерлок, когда проснется и увидит его? Не захочет ли он его прогнать? Или, может быть, испытает отвращение, прочитав по лицу Джона, как по раскрытой книге, все те чувства, что давно уже его одолевали, но которые он признал только теперь?

Пошевелившись, Шерлок открыл глаза.

— Джон? — хриплым со сна голосом позвал он.

— Привет.

Джон слабо улыбнулся, с тревогой ожидая, что последует дальше. С недоверчивым выражением лица Шерлок попытался сесть, но сразу же сдавленно зашипел от боли в плече. Мир мог рушиться и лететь в тартарары. Джону могли угрожать армады неведомых убийц, но выражение боли на лице Шерлока было способно не то что заставить его побороть страх перед неведомым будущим, но и поднять из могилы. Через мгновение он оказался рядом с Шерлоком, готовый при необходимости помочь. Впрочем, Шерлок уже и сам сообразил, что действовать следует иначе. Стараясь не потревожить плечо, он осторожно уселся в постели и снова посмотрел на Джона.

— Ты мне не снишься, — наконец, полувопросительно-полуутвердительно пробормотал он. 

Точно чтобы окончательно утвердиться в этой мысли, он протянул левую руку и кончиками пальцев коснулся запястья Джона. От неожиданности тот вздрогнул, и Шерлок поспешил разорвать прикосновение. При этом во взгляде у него промелькнуло что-то… Затравленный у него сделался взгляд. И виноватый.

— Конечно, я тебе не снюсь, — поспешил заверить его Джон. Черт возьми, что же он натворил! А все его чертова гордость. Не стоит удивляться, если Шерлок сейчас скажет, что не хочет его видеть.

— Как ты узнал, где я?

— От Майкрофта.

— Видимо, тот уже в курсе случившегося, — поморщился Шерлок.

Джон припомнил, как старший Холмс заверял его, что Шерлоку абсолютно ничего не угрожает, и почувствовал острое желание придушить его. Вечно Майкрофт втягивает брата в сомнительные истории. Честь Великобритании, которая зависит от их благополучного разрешения, весьма эфемерна, зато они весьма вещественно чуть не доводят Шерлока до могилы. Высокомерный засранец!

— Я сам узнал, только когда приехал. И страшно перепугался. Шерлок, во что ты опять ввязался?

— Ни во что. Обычное расследование, — поспешил откреститься тот. — Неужели Майкрофт вот так взял и рассказал тебе, куда он меня отправил? Обычно он оберегает свои секреты с ревностью стерегущего сокровища дракона.

На мгновение Джон замялся, но все же сознался.

— Он очень не хотел говорить, но, в конце концов, полагаю, начал опасаться, что я перебью стекла. Наверно, решил, что это плохо скажется на имидже клуба. Так что теперь Майкрофт вряд ли захочет иметь со мной дело.

— Ты угрожал перебить в «Диогене» стекла? — удивленно вскинул брови Шерлок, во второй раз после пробуждения открыто взглянув на него.

— Не совсем, — рассмеялся Джон. — В ход могла пойти и мебель, так что Майкрофт правильно сделал, что не стал тянуть с ответом.

Шерлок тоже улыбнулся, но как-то кисло.

— Что тогда ты здесь делаешь, Джон? У тебя только что родилась дочь. Я полагал, любящие отцы и мужья должны проводить это время дома, в кругу семьи, а не с бывшими соседями.

Вот и добрались до самого главного. Сейчас все решится, и Шерлок либо простит его, либо выставит вон. Джон думал, что за ночь успел подготовиться к этому вопросу, но оказалось, он прозвучал столь же неожиданно, как если бы его задали, когда он ехал в такси в Хитроу.

— Шерлок, прости меня, пожалуйста, я вел себя как идиот.

Джон всегда искренне полагал, что удивить Шерлока невозможно. Что ж, он мог себя поздравить. Похоже, ему удалось не просто его удивить, а буквально огорошить. Чуть приоткрыв рот, Шерлок обескураженно уставился на него. 

— Все время с твоего возвращения я давал тебе понять, что ты виноват передо мной, что Мэри мне гораздо дороже тебя, — начинать каяться было тяжело, но с каждым последующим словом признание давалось все легче и легче. — Я избегал, когда мог, встреч и вообще делал вид, что они мне не особо нужны. Что мне нет до тебя дела. Даже те недели, что я прожил на Бейкер-стрит, не были такими же, что и прежде. Я позволил тебе уговорить меня вернуться к Мэри. Она должна была вот-вот родить, а ты казался слишком занят поисками человека, загрузившего в сеть видео с Джимом. В общем, я решил, что у меня есть шанс зажить нормальной жизнью.

Джон замолчал, чтобы отдышаться и внутренне подготовиться к шагу, возврата после которого уже не будет. Воспользовавшись паузой, Шерлок попытался было что-то сказать, но Джон покачал головой.

— Не надо. Дай мне договорить, а потом уже решай, что делать дальше, иначе я, наверно, никогда уже больше не осмелюсь сказать тебе все, что должен. Я внушал себе, что сделал правильный выбор, что, останься я с тобой, у меня не было бы будущего, но как ни пытался, не мог вновь до конца довериться Мэри. Наверно, поэтому, когда она родила, я решил сделать тест ДНК. Тайком, как какой-то вор. И он оказался отрицательным. Шерлок, ты понимаешь? Ребенок Мэри не от меня.

Во взгляде Шерлока промелькнула неуверенность, но затем он опять положил ладонь ему на руку и легонько сжал пальцы. Это было прекрасно. Прикосновение Шерлока, такое мягкое и легкое, возрождало воспоминания о самых лучших мгновениях их прежней жизни — совместный просмотр фильмов, засады в каких-то грязных закоулках, тесных настолько, что они вынужденно прижимались друг к другу, многочисленные ночи в обшарпанных гостиничных номерах где-нибудь в провинции, куда они отправлялись на очередное расследование. Если бы только можно было задержать этот миг!

— Я тебе очень сочувствую, Джон, — расстроенным голосом произнес Шерлок.

— Я сам себе сочувствую, что столько времени был слеп. Да даже не слеп, а сознательно заставлял себя смотреть и не видеть! Но теперь я прозрел. Как последний трус я подсунул Мэри отчет с результатами теста и просто сбежал без всяких объяснений. Ты меня за это презираешь?

Но Шерлок, не отвечая, продолжал выжидательно смотреть на него.

— Как выяснилось, если я когда-то и любил Мэри, у меня не осталось к ней никаких теплых чувств. Она все их уничтожила. На свете есть только один человек, рядом с которым я всегда хотел быть. Которого я всегда хотел, — Джон сделал глубокий вдох, набираясь храбрости перед неизбежным, точно перед прыжком в омут. — И этот человек — ты.

В первый миг ничего не происходило, но затем Шерлок потрясенно застыл с видом человека, в которого угодила молния. 

— Я ни на что не претендую и ничего у тебя не прошу, — поспешил внести ясность Джон, мысленно радуясь, что они в больнице: в случае удара Шерлоку успеют оказать необходимую медицинскую помощь, — просто хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Мне чертовски надоело изображать то, чего нет. Теперь выбор за тобой. Если я тебе противен, то я не скажу ни слова и просто уйду. Но если ты согласен терпеть рядом человека, чьи чувства тебе известны, то обещаю, что больше ни одним взглядом или жестом…

— Джон, — наконец, отмер Шерлок, — заткнись.

— Так ты?.. — чувствуя, как сжалось сердце, начал Джон, но Шерлок снова его перебил.

— Просто заткнись. Немедленно, — его голос звучал хрипло и взволнованно, глаза в утреннем сумраке лихорадочно блестели, а пальцы сжались крепче. — Ты уверен, что все хорошо обдумал? Что это не просто порыв, спровоцированный изменой Мэри? Может быть, тебе стоит пару дней подождать? 

— Уверен. На этот раз ты меня не переубедишь. С Мэри или как там ее зовут на самом деле я больше не желаю иметь ничего общего.

С секунду Шерлок сидел неподвижно, а затем порывисто подался вперед, притянул Джона к себе, заставив наклониться так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне, и неумело прижался губами к губам.

Поцелуй, если его можно было так назвать, продлился всего пару мгновений, после чего Шерлок отпустил Джона. На его щеках лихорадочно алел румянец, да и вообще выглядел он смущенным донельзя. Джон же чувствовал себя так, словно находится внутри какого-то авангардного сна. Неужели Шерлок действительно только что его поцеловал?

— Шерлок, ты…

— Да. Ты понял все правильно, — хрипло произнес он. 

Джон окончательно перестал что-либо понимать, кроме одного — Шерлок испытывает к нему чувства и только что его поцеловал. Фантастика.

— Но почему же ты тогда так настаивал на том, чтобы я оставался с Мэри?

— Мне казалось, ты ее любишь. Ты всегда хотел обычной жизни, семьи, детей. Мэри вполне для этого подходила, а еще она очень хорошо подходила тебе. Кроме того, ты мог бы решить, что я опять отваживаю твою подружку.

Джон смотрел на Шерлока и не находил слов.

— После моего возвращения ты не выказывал особого желания иметь со мной дело, и я не стал настаивать. Джон, как я мог сказать тебе, что люблю, что только мысли о тебе помогали мне продержаться все те годы, что меня не было в Лондоне, когда прежде ты то и дело повторял, что не гей? Я решил, что для всех нас будет лучше, если я постепенно разорву отношения, тем более что после рождения ребенка у тебя точно не будет времени на наши маленькие загадки. 

— Шерлок, — наконец, выдохнул Джон. Видимо, у него был какой-то особенный тон, потому что Шерлок настороженно уставился на него с полуоткрытым ртом. — Шерлок, ты идиот.

Их второй поцелуй был уже куда более долгим и похожим на настоящий.


	5. Chapter 5

**Северная Ирландия, Дерри. 10 марта 2016 года**

Первым делом после выписки Шерлок потащил Джона в полицейский участок, хотя тот и пытался возражать, что сейчас просто необходимо позавтракать и немного отдохнуть. Правда, делал он это как-то неубедительно, точно из чувства долга, а вскоре вообще замолчал. Наверно, решающую роль в этом сыграло то, что все оставшееся время до появления в палате медсестры они целовались. Шерлок, пожалуй, даже решился бы на большее, но сомневался в том, как отнесется к этому его рука. К утру действие прокаина, укол которого ему сделали перед операцией, прошло, и плечо начало болеть — не той острой болью, какая охватила его практически сразу после ранения или вгрызалась в грудь, когда в него стреляла Мэри, а ноющей и неотвязной. Чтобы оставаться в форме, пришлось выпить таблетку ибупрофена. Впрочем, восторг от присутствия Джона, от воспоминаний о запахе его кожи и волос, о его сильных уверенных руках и искусном языке помогали бороться с дискомфортом лучше любых обезболивающих.

Время от времени Шерлоку казалось, что приезд Джона, его признание — вызванный ранением бред, но усилием воли он прогонял эту мысль.

С инспектором Муром они столкнулись, едва войдя в полицейский участок. Тот совсем осунулся и выглядел постаревшим на пару лет и похудевшим примерно на столько же фунтов. На полтора, если быть совсем точным, решил Шерлок, оценивающим взглядом окинув его с головы до ног. В руках он держал ноутбук и стопку каких-то папок, а чуть заметно топорщившийся пиджак указывал на появление плечевой кобуры.

— И все-таки вам стоило остаться в больнице, — вместо приветствия заметил он, поудобнее перехватил ноутбук и бумаги одной рукой, а другую протянул Джону. — А это, верно, вы ночью разыскивали мистера Холмса?

Подтвердив правильность догадки, Джон ответил на рукопожатие, и они все вместе направились наверх.

— Что снайпер? Есть какие-нибудь зацепки? — сразу перешел к делу Шерлок.

— Ничего. Да и не удивительно, в городе достаточно туристов, чтобы с успехом среди них затеряться. Каждого приезжего, к сожалению, не проверишь.

Не без труда отперев дверь, Мур сгрузил свою ношу на стол. Шерлок, стараясь не делать слишком резких движений, уселся уже на знакомый стул. Кажется, это не укрылось от Джона, потому что его лицо моментально помрачнело. Как будто он винил в случившемся себя. Ну и глупости! Не мог же он защитить его от выстрела? Да и Шерлок сам не дал бы ему подставляться.

— Когда вас увезли в больницу, мои люди прочесали окрестные заросли и нашли лежку снайпера. Неизвестный стрелок, кем бы он ни был, тщательно прибрался за собой.

— И что, совсем никаких зацепок? — уточнил Джон, которого Шерлок успел немного ввести в курс дела. В перерывах между поцелуями.

— Мы тоже сперва так подумали, — кивнул Мур. — Но все-таки была ночь, в темноте так легко проглядеть какую-нибудь мелочь. В конце концов, криминалисты отыскали гильзу и парочку следов мужской обуви десятого размера. Про обувь ничего не скажу, а вот гильза, как утверждают криминалисты, от пули, выпущенной из винтовки Arctic Warfare.

Порывшись в бумагах, инспектор выложил на стол фотографию.

— Серьезная штука, — покачал головой Джон. 

— О да, — взяв фотографию, Шерлок вгляделся в изображение гильзы. — Разные ее модификации с успехом применяются полицией, спецслужбами и преступниками по всему миру.

— Именно. Конкретно эта успела пару раз засветиться в Европе.

На стол легли еще несколько распечаток, которыми Шерлок также моментально завладел. Это было любопытно. В первый раз оружие всплыло в Испании зимой две тысячи одиннадцатого года. Тогда из него во второй половине декабря, практически под Рождество, убили продавца небольшого канцелярского магазинчика. Преступника, да и вообще кого бы то ни было, кто хотя бы теоретически мог заказать наемному убийце скромного торговца, не нашли, а сам Диего Родригес оказался чист как первый снег, если не считать штрафов за парковку. 

Во второй раз из винтовки стреляли в Бельгии в августе две тысячи двенадцатого. На этот раз жертвой неизвестного снайпера стала молодая супружеская пара. Они едва поженились и решили провести свой медовый месяц в Спа. Именно там их и нашли однажды поутру в садике снятого ими дома. Естественно, они тоже никогда не нарушали законов ни Бельгии, ни какой-либо другой страны. По крайней мере, иных сведений получить не удалось.

В третий и последний известный раз снайпер отметился в Венгрии, среди бела дня застрелив в Будапеште в октябре две тысячи четырнадцатого года главного акционера местного банка. В последнем случае заказное убийство выглядело гораздо более уместно, тем более что по сведениям венгерской полиции у убитого имелись определенные проблемы с законом. Преступника, впрочем, опять не нашли.

Все эти три абсолютно непохожих друг на друга случая объединяло две вещи — оружие и полное отсутствие мотивов как таковых, разве что за вычетом банкира. Впрочем, даже в его случае не удалось найти никого, кто до такой степени желал бы его смерти. А теперь неизвестный снайпер объявился в Дерри. 

— Как вы только все успели за одну ночь? — удивился Джон, через плечо Шерлока читая распечатки.

— Пришлось постараться. Толку, правда, от этого немного — все наши знания о снайпере ограничиваются его послужным списком, да и тот наверняка еще неполный. Кроме того, далеко не факт, что он работает на того итальянца, о котором вам, мистер Холмс, рассказал Райан.

— Но это самое логичное объяснение…

— Это единственно возможное объяснение, Джон, — перебил его Шерлок, внимательно рассматривая фотографию обнаруженных следов. — И вы, инспектор, не правы. Помимо марки винтовки и трех совершенных им убийств, нам еще известно, что искомый киллер довольно высок — около шести футов роста — и является приверженцем обуви от Magnanni. Не самый дешевый бренд — лучшая кожа, ручная работа. По следам отчетливо видно, что ботинки достаточно поношены. Он регулярно надевал их. Согласитесь, вряд ли кто-то полезет в кусты в подобной обуви, если только не носит ее постоянно.

— И что нам это дает?

— Сейчас ничего, но это улика, и в будущем она может оказаться полезна. Сообщите, если появится что-то новое, инспектор.

Едва они вышли на улицу, как Джон остановился.

— Надеюсь, теперь мы может отправиться обратно в гостиницу? — поинтересовался он.

— Зачем? — удивился Шерлок. Порой Джон просто ставил его в тупик, требуя по ему одному ведомым причинам все бросить на самом интересном месте. Например, из-за вышедшего на охоту маньяка, которого они, к слову сказать, ловят. Вот и сейчас то же самое. То, что он ранен, ведь не означает, что ему нужно лежать в постели и изображать умирающего. Впрочем, сам факт присутствия Джона, того, что он вернулся и не просто вернулся, а признался, что Шерлок всегда был для него важнее всех, окупал все неудобства. Это было настолько неправдоподобно, до такой степени не соответствовало всему, происходившему в последние полтора года, что с трудом верилось в реальность минувшей ночи.

— Зачем? Шерлок, в тебя стреляли! Чуть больше восьми часов назад из тебя вытащили пулю, а ты еще спрашиваешь, зачем нам возвращаться в гостиницу. Ты серьезно? — в голосе Джона возмущение потрясающим образом мешалось с восхищением. Как же он по этому скучал! — Тебе нужно отдохнуть, поесть, чтобы восстановить потраченные организмом силы.

— Потом, Джон. Сначала нам нужно осмотреть место, где ждал снайпер. Вполне возможно, что здешние криминалисты что-нибудь упустили — вряд ли они значительно превосходят лондонских коллег в интеллекте. И потом, тот человек, что застрелил епископа О’Рейли, так и не найден. Мы распутали только часть загадки, да и то самую малую.

— Ладно, — со вздохом сдался Джон. — Но после мы вернемся в гостиницу, и я осмотрю твое плечо. А потом накормлю тебя так, что ты не сумеешь подняться с кровати.

— Тогда мы в ней чем-нибудь займемся, — многозначительно ухмыльнулся Шерлок, и тут же пожалел: подобный напор вполне мог смутить или отпугнуть Джона.

И правда, от этой невинной на первый взгляд фразы у него вспыхнули уши, но уже через секунду он потянулся навстречу и мимолетным движением коснулся губ Шерлока.

— Может быть, и займемся, — согласился он.

На изучение места, где прятался снайпер, и его окрестностей Шерлок потратил два часа, но так ничего и не обнаружил. Это было не удивительно, учитывая, что по зарослям словно прошло стадо носорогов, подчистую затоптав все возможные следы. Чудо еще, что успели обнаружить те, снимок которых им демонстрировал инспектор Мур.

Джон все это время терпеливо двигался следом, не отходя больше чем на пару шагов, но в конце концов, потребовал, чтобы они вернулись в гостиницу. В номере Шерлока он осмотрел шов и, удовлетворенный его видом, предложил отправиться в гостиничное кафе подкрепиться. Шерлок почти уже согласился, как кое-что припомнил.

В пабе, где он в первый свой день познакомился с инспектором Муром, сидели все те же лица, за исключением совсем молодой парочки у окна.

— Надо же, я смотрю, агентам МИ-5 у нас как медом намазано, — усмехнулся Симус, завидев входящих. — Так и слетаются.

— Преступления имеют свойства притягивать, — ответил Шерлок, уверенно продвигаясь вглубь зала. — А у вас их явный излишек.

— Ми-5? —удивленно посмотрел на него Джона, когда они уселись за столик.

— Так написано в бумажке, которую всучил мне Майкрофт, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Как тебе здесь?

— Мило, — ответил Джон, осмотревшись. Парочка у окна усиленно шушукалась, чуть не стукаясь лбами. — Но почему именно здесь?

— Тут великолепное пиво. Тебе обязательно надо будет его попробовать, — Шерлок нашел под столом руку Джона и легонько сжал пальцы, чтобы тот без труда мог высвободится, если посчитает его прикосновение неприятным или неподходящим для публичного места. Но Джон перевернул ладонь и сжал пальцы в ответ.

— С каких это пор ты разбираешься в пиве? — рассмеялся он. 

— С дела о стратфордском пивоваре. Того, которого утопили в бочке с результатами его трудов.

Джон сдавленно фыркнул, и Шерлок почувствовал, как его наконец-то отпускает напряжение, копившееся со дня возвращения, обещавшего стать самым лучшим за три года, но превратившегося в сущий кошмар. Дня, когда Джон явно дал понять, что больше не желает иметь с ним дела.

Паб не подкачал. Завтрак — настоящий, ирландский — оказался вполне пристоен, а еще лучше завтрака было прижавшееся к ноге Шерлока колено Джона. От этого где-то глубоко внутри живота зарождалась горячая дрожь, приведшая к некоторым неудобствам в области паха. И даже расследование как-то само собой отходило за ней на второй план.

— Ну и что будем делать дальше? — когда они с трудом осилили половину принесенной еды, спросил Джон.

— Мы знаем, кто пытался отравить О’Рейли и поспособствовал краже длани. Я скинул Майкрофту смс, пусть его дрессированные аналитики выяснят, что это за Том и нельзя ли с ним пообщаться. Возможно, он что-то знает про заказчика, но я в этом сомневаюсь. Тот очень осторожен, — Шерлок отломил кусочек корочки от тоста и принялся задумчиво его крошить. — С другой стороны есть некий киллер, большой поклонник винтовок Arctic Warfare и обуви от Magnanni. Про него почти ничего не известно, возможно, он уже даже не в этом городе. Кстати, думаю, это он подложил мне ту записку. Больше просто некому.

— Но зачем ему это? Зачем специально привлекать твое внимание?

— Не представляю. 

Нахмурившись, Джон принялся машинально обводить пальцем ободок кружки.

— Все это вообще очень странно, — наконец, произнес он. — Некто разыскивает брата умершего невесть когда человека, чтобы помочь отомстить тому, кто почти тридцать лет назад сдал властям террористическую группировку, в которой этот покойник состоял, а сейчас занимает весьма высокий пост в церковной иерархии. Разрабатывает хитроумный план, нанимает международного киллера в помощь, а в качестве платы просит украсть для него церковную реликвию. Тебе не кажется что это как-то слишком сложно, даже показушно? Почему, если он хотел смерти О’Рейли, не заказать его тому же киллеру? А если ему была нужна длань, то почему бы просто не нанять профессиональных воров? А тут еще эти заигрывания с тобой. Тебе не кажется, что целью всей этой хитроумной схемы можешь быть ты?

— Возможно. Я уже думал об этом, Джон, но никаких доказательств у меня пока нет.

— А записка?

— Она может быть и не связана, — Шерлок потянулся за другим тостом. — У меня достаточно врагов.

— Тогда они как-то подозрительно вовремя решили себя обозначить, — не согласился Джон.

— Проблема в том, что единственный человек, который мог бы все это устроить, мертв.

— Джим, — Джон покачал головой. — Но ты уверен, что Мориарти умер? Может быть, ты ошибся?

— Я сам видел, как он пустил себе пулю в череп. Такое не подделать даже с его талантами.

— Ладно. Но как тогда нам найти заказчика? Ехать в Рим?

— Сомневаюсь, что он до сих пор там. Да даже если это и не так, то не станем же мы бегать по улицам и спрашивать у каждого встречного, не вы ли заказали убийство епископа О’Рейли, — с отвращением поморщился Шерлок и потянулся к плечу — действие лекарства уже начало проходить и ощущение ноющей боли вернулось — но поспешил опустить руку под взглядом Джона. — Это глупо.

— Тебе нужно вернуться в номер и отдохнуть. Такие ранения не шутки.

— Ерунда. Что мне точно нужно, так это попытаться понять, кто еще мог хотеть смерти епископа. Ведь застрелили же его, и я совершенно убежден, что это никак не связано с кражей длани. О нет, убийца почти наверняка кто-то из прихожан.

— И как ты собираешься его вычислить?

— Может быть, стоит сходить в церковь и посмотреть, кто будет особенно усердно молиться?

 

* * *

 

Дежурство в соборе не принесло ничего, кроме возможности насладиться пышностью внутреннего убранства и в подробностях представить, что ощущали на богослужениях жители Средневековья. Наверно, они казались себе ужасно маленькими и незначительными под этими величественными, уходящими в необъятную высь сводами.

Всю обратную дорогу до гостиницы Шерлок мрачно смотрел под ноги и то и дело порывался потереть плечо. Джон его прекрасно понимал — его собственная рана до сих пор ныла на погоду, а тогда, когда его только подстрелили, вообще хотелось на стенку лезть. Если бы он только мог помочь, но все, что было в его силах, — дать лишнюю таблетку обезболивающего, на которое, учитывая прошлое Шерлока, налегать не следовало.

У гостиничного крыльца переминалась девушка в джинсах и кожаной куртке, наверно, кого-то ждала. Ее лицо показалось Джону знакомым, но вспомнить, где он ее видел, не получалось.

— Мистер Холмс! — окликнула она, заступая им дорогу. — Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

У незнакомки дрожали губы, а в руках она нервно стискивала кончик намотанного на шею клетчатого шарфа.

— Мисс…

— Смит. Меня зовут Барбара Смит. Я… — девушка судорожно сглотнула, еще сильнее, так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, стиснула шарф и, уставившись под ноги, выпалила. — Это я убила Его Преосвященство.

Джон потрясенно уставился на нее, однако, на Шерлока признание произвело куда меньший эффект.

— Вы лжете, — спокойно произнес он.

— Что?!

— Я видел вас в пабе. Вы были там с молодым человеком, подозреваю, вашим парнем. Как только мы вошли, вы указали на нас и принялись с ним о чем-то спорить. В свете вашего признания, полагаю, вы убеждали его все рассказать, а он отказывался. Кроме того…

Протянув руку, Шерлок отвел в сторону рукав ее куртки, и Джон увидел на запястье мисс Смит уже начавшие сходить синяки.

— Это не Тедди, — смущенно вспыхнув, она поспешила вернуть рукав на место.

— Да, его руки определенно меньше. Хорошо, пойдемте. Расскажете все в номере, там нам не помешают.

Номер у Шерлока был крошечным. Мисс Смит, как важную свидетельницу, усладили в кресло, а Джон с Шерлоком, ввиду отсутствия другой мебели, на которой можно сидеть, устроились на кровати. Или не только поэтому…

— Итак, что у вас произошло? Это мой… друг и помощник мистер Уотсон, вы можете говорить при нем совершенно свободно.

— Я… — девушка всхлипнула и уткнулась носом в уже порядком измочаленный шарф.

— Мисс Смит, вам нечего бояться. Расскажите нам, что случилось, и мы с Шерлоком постараемся вам помочь, — мягко произнес Джон.

В ответ девушка кивнула, еще пару раз всхлипнула и приступила к рассказу:

— Все говорят, каким замечательным человеком был епископ, чутким, понимающим, но на самом деле он… Он был чудовищем. Он… изнасиловал меня. Его Преосвященство был так добр ко мне, предложил стать моим исповедником. Я была потрясена, ведь это де сам епископ! Мало кому еще выпадала такая честь. Конечно, я согласилась. С полгода все шло хорошо, мне нравилось разговаривать с ним, но в тот вечер… Он схватил меня, и я ничего не могла сделать. Ни вырваться, ни ударить. А потом… он… — ее голос сорвался, но вскоре она уже справилась с собой и продолжила. — Когда все кончилось, я сказала, что расскажу, что он сделал, вот прямо сейчас пойду в полицию, а Его Преосвященство только рассмеялся. Тебе никто никогда не поверит, сказал он. 

— Но ваш парень все узнал и застрелил его, - кивнул Шерлок.

— Да, — Барбара снова всхлипнула. — Я просила его, говорила, что не надо, но он так кричал. Обещал, что этот урод еще поплатиться. Потом мне показалось, что Тедди успокоился, два дня ходил какой-то тихий, задумчивый, а потом я узнала, что Его Преосвященство нашли мертвым. Я сразу побежала к Тедди, и он мне рассказал, что взял отцовский пистолет, пробрался в покои епископа, пока все спали, и застрелил его.

— Куда он дел оружие?

— В… выкинул в Ривер-Фойл.

— Тогда его наверняка уже унесло в залив, — задумчиво пробормотал Шерлок. 

— Мисс Смит, почему вы не обратились в полицию? — мягко спросил Джон.

Девушка перевела на него огромные испуганные глаза.

— С рассказом про Тедди?

— Нет, про изнасилование.

— Его Преосвященство был прав. Его любили, и мне бы никто не поверил.

— У вас взяли бы мазок, провели экспертизу, и если бы подтвердилось, что сперма принадлежала О’Рейли, его бы наказали.

Громко хлюпнув носом, Барбара все-таки разрыдалась, уткнувшись в шарф. Джон огляделся, но в номере не оказалось ни графина, ни бутылки с водой.

Наконец, она подняла мокрое от слез лицо и осипшим голосом спросила:

— Что же с нами теперь будет?

Джон обернулся к Шерлоку, но тот молчал, уставившись в стену и закусив нижнюю губу с видом человека, внутри которого шла ожесточенная борьба. Джон кожей ощущал, как истекают секунды, с каким напряженным вниманием их гостья ждет ответа на свой вопрос, который фактически решит ее судьбу. Молчание становилось все более напряженным, заполнив комнату до краев, и тут Шерлок моргнул и перевел взгляд на мисс Смит.

— К сожалению, я не смогу ответить на ваш вопрос. Моя задача — найти похитителя длани святого Варфоломея. Сперва я думал, что смерть О’Рейли и кража как-то связаны, но оказалось, что я ошибся. В любом случае, его убийство находится вне моей компетенции, им занимается детектив-инспектор Мур. Если хотите, расскажите ему все, но я бы на вашем месте от этого воздержался.

Барбара потрясенно уставилась на него. Даже Джон в сперва не смог скрыть изумления, но быстро взял себя в руки. Конечно же, Шерлок был прав, что решил поступить именно так.

— То есть вы… Вы хотите сказать…

— Поженитесь с вашим Тедди и уезжайте отсюда, — посоветовал Джон. — Начните новую жизнь. Забудьте обо всем, что тут случилось, и никогда не вспоминайте.

В какой-то миг ему показалось, что мисс Смит сейчас либо упадет в обморок, либо бросится к ним с Шерлоком с объятиями, но, в конце концов, она просто вскочила, выпалила «Спасибо!» и выбежала в коридор.

— Порой, Джон, страх, который переживает преступник, уже становится достаточным наказанием, чтобы тот никогда больше не совершил ничего подобного, — вздохнул Шерлок, глядя на захлопнувшуюся дверь.

— И ты действительно ничего не расскажешь Муру?

— Нет. Пусть сам ищет, если получится. Мне это не интересно.

— А ведь она, наверно, была не единственной. Кто знает, сколько еще женщин изнасиловал этот подлец, — вздохнул Джон. — Подумать только, священник, епископ…

\- Не будь наивным, Джон. Среди представителей любой церкви мерзавцев не меньше, чем и везде. Они тоже люди.

Потянувшись, Шерлок провел ладонью по его бедру, отчего по телу моментально разлилась обжигающая волна желания. Единственное, чего хотелось, — вечно сидеть вот так, в тесном гостиничном номере и ощущать на себе уверенные руки Шерлока, наслаждаться его прикосновениями, его близостью. Каким же он был дураком, раз решил поддаться обиде и пожертвовать всем этим!

— Шерлок, — сквозь зубы втянув воздух, выдавил Джон. — Мне нужно снять себе номер, иначе меня отсюда выставят.

— М-м. Вообще-то, у меня есть предложение получше, — подтянув под себя одну ногу, Шерлок сел так, чтобы оказаться к Джону вполоборота. На его лице появилась заговорщицкая улыбка, отчего в уголках глаз собрались морщинки. — Номер нужно снять не тебе, а _нам_.

 

* * *

 

Шерлок захлопнул дверь, повернул в замке ключ и обернулся. Он стоял настолько близко, что без труда можно было рассмотреть морщинки на лбу и в уголках его глаз, цветные крапинки в зрачках и первые седые волоски.

— Джон…

Осторожно, даже как-то неуверенно он поднял руку, беря его лицо в ладонь. Она была мягкой, теплой и пахла душистым мылом. Джон мог бы стоять вот так, убаюканный прикосновением Шерлока, теплом его взгляда, исходящим от него ароматом, вечность, и все равно она показалась бы мигом. 

— Джон…

Не отнимая руки, большим пальцем Шерлок коснулся уголка его рта, на миг замер, а затем повел в сторону, очерчивая контур губ. Легко, осторожно. 

— Что?

Того, с какой яростью в следующий мир Шерлок вопьется в них, Джон не ожидал. Точно измученный путник, нашедший в пустыне крохотный родник — последнюю надежду на выживание. Да и сам он чувствовал себя таким путником. Те утренние поцелуи, которыми они обменивались в больнице, помогли лишь немного освежиться и перетерпеть, но никак не унять жажду, до которой они сами себя добровольно довели. И Джон ответил. Он кусал губы Шерлока, те самые, полные, четко очерченные, на которые, сам себе не отдавая отчета, столько раз заглядывался в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, в многочисленных лондонских кафе и даже на местах преступлений. Его язык сталкивался с языком Шерлока, с его зубами. Он притискивал Шерлока к себе, боясь, что если не станет, если хоть чуть-чуть ослабит хватку, то волшебство развеется, и он окажется у себя дома, в компании Мэри и непрекращающейся тоски. Он чувствовал, как сумасшедше колотится его сердце в унисон с сердцем Шерлока.

А потом Шерлок резко толкнул его, заставляя отступить к стене. Его рука скользнула под свитер, прошлась по животу, пока не достигла груди. Джон сглотнул. 

— Шерлок, — прошептал он. А руки сами притянули еще ближе, обхватили, не желая отпускать. 

Да и возможно ли это было сейчас, когда тот снова приник к его губам, трогая их короткими, требовательными поцелуями. Он не мог прекратить, не хотел, но где-то на окраине разлетевшихся мыслей билось: рука. Ранен. Нельзя повредить. Борьба противоречий, лишь подстегиваемая чужими касаниями.

Каждое прикосновение Шерлока, каждая его ласка, то робкая и неумелая, то отчаянно-напористая, вызывала внутри огненную волну желания, которой Джон, казалось, никогда еще не испытывал. Его член болезненно напрягся от прилившей крови, точно ему снова исполнилось шестнадцать, и отсутствие секса с Мэри в последние полгода не имело к тому совершенно никакого отношения. Просто пальцы и губы Шерлока обладали талантом сводить с ума, а взгляд — проникать в душу, вызывая к жизни самые потаенные мечты.

Иногда Шерлок забывался и пытался пускать в ход правую руку. Тогда по его лицу пробегала мгновенная тень боли, и к сладостному удовольствию, которое испытывал Джон, примешивалась горькая нотка вины. Бросил. Не защитил.

Поцелуи тем временем делались яростнее, а рука Шерлока переместилась ниже, к поясу джинсов. Протиснувшись за него, он обхватил член прямо вместе с тканью боксеров и легонько сжал, отчего у Джона помутилось в голове и чуть не подогнулись ноги, а с губ сорвался слабый стон. Смешно, но он уже был на пределе, как какой-то прыщавый юнец. Кажется, еще немного, и все закончится, не успев даже толком начаться: наступит позорная развязка. Он хотел предупредить, но не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Впрочем, Шерлок словно понял, в чем дело. Разжав пальцы, он убрал руку, взамен принявшись расстегивать ремень. Справиться с ним одной рукой оказалось непросто. Джон попытался помочь, но на самом деле сделал только хуже — теперь их пальцы то и дело сталкивались, мешая друг другу. Наконец, Шерлок справился. Расстегнув молнию, он оттянул резинку боксеров, высвобождая болезненно напряженный член. Провел пальцем от основания к верхушке, заставив Джона задрожать и прикусить нижнюю губу, очертил головку. А потом посмотрел на Джона, ухватился левой рукой за джинсы, стянул их вместе с бельем на бедра, а сам опустился на колени.

У Джона перехватило дух от понимания, что тот задумал.

— Нет, Шерлок, — попытался он протестовать, но так неубедительно, что сам себе не поверил.

— Почему? — поинтересовался тот и быстро облизнул губы. — Я хочу этого. Конечно, если ты против…

Против?! Джон помотал головой.

Когда Шерлок взял его член в рот, Джону показалось, что сейчас на него обрушатся небеса. Он едва удержался от того, чтобы не вцепиться Шерлоку в плечи, что причинило бы тому боль. Вместо этого он постарался незаметно встать поустойчивее, опершись о стену, и сосредоточиться на ощущениях: ритмичных касаниях губ и языка и влажном тепле рта. Изредка о него задевали зубы, но это было не больно, а только добавляло остроты ощущений.

Джон понимал, что долго ему не продержаться: он уже давно балансировал на самом краю. Обжигающая пульсация внизу живота нарастала, наконец, сделавшись совсем нестерпимой, а затем прорвалась целым фейерверком ощущений. Не сдержавшись, Джон слабо вскрикнул и все же вцепился Шерлоку в плечо — слава богу, в левое — чтобы не упасть. Тот послушно замер, не пытаясь отстраниться. В несколько глотков справился с извергнутым семенем, и теперь просто ждал, когда Джон немного придет в себя. Глаза Шерлока ярко блестели, на щеках лихорадочно пылал румянец, а в изгибе губ угадывалась даже не улыбка, а лишь легкий намек на нее.

На то, чтобы слегка отдышаться, ушло не меньше минуты, и это было воистину чудом. Еще каких-то два дня назад Джон и представить себе не мог, что окажется в гостиничном номере в Ирландии наедине с Шерлоком, где тот сделает ему минет. Скажи ему кто-нибудь об этом, и он рассмеялся бы наглецу в лицо. Вчера же он наоборот боялся, что друг выставит его вон, не пожелав иметь с ним ничего общего. И тут такое. Есть от чего сойти с ума! Наконец, голова прояснилась, и Джон разжал хватку, а когда Шерлок поднялся, осторожно поцеловал его в губы. На них отчетливо ощущался солоноватый привкус его собственной спермы.

— Я не сделал тебе больно? — спросил он, взглядом указав на плечо.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Шерлок и улыбнулся.

— Тогда я… хотел бы… — не договорив, Джон положил руку ему на ремень и тут же удивленно вскинул брови. — Ого!

Чувствовавшаяся под тканью брюк выпуклость была каменно-твердой. Сам Джон не продержался бы в таком состоянии и пары минут, а вот Шерлок каким-то неведомым образом умудрился загнать свои нужды и потребности на второй план, полностью сосредоточившись на нем.

— Джон, я… — Шерлок, смутившись, попытался было отодвинуться, но Джон немедленно пресек эту попытку.

Не отнимая руки, он привстал на цыпочки.

— Ты потрясающий, — прошептал он, почти что касаясь губами его уха. — Просто великолепный. Пойдем.

Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить плечо, Джон повлек Шерлока к постели. Конечно, он ни разу за всю свою жизнь еще не был с мужчиной, но, во-первых, это оказалось вовсе не так страшно, как ему думалось, а во-вторых, пусть он сейчас еще не был готов на ответный минет, но, по крайней мере, знал, как удовлетворить самого себя, а, значит, это должно было получиться и с Шерлоком.

— Я и представить не мог, какой ты замечательный, — выдохнул Джон, останавливаясь у кровати и легко прикасаясь губами к его губам. Его руки тем временем немного неуклюже справились с пуговицами на рубашке, распустили ремень и расстегнули молнию ширинки. Ухватив разом брюки и белье, Джон потянул вниз. Шерлок ощутимо вздрогнул, когда его кожи коснулся прохладный воздух, и Джон поспешил сгладить это неприятное ощущение еще одним поцелуем.

— Садись, — шепнул он, заставляя Шерлока опустить на кровать рядом с собой и привлекая к себе так, что он оказался полулежащим в его объятиях. — Не больно?

Шерлок помотал головой, и Джон провел кончиками пальцев по его обнаженной груди. Повязка на плече была идеально белой, значит, со швом все в порядке. С левой стороны виднелся след от другого ранения, и Джон накрыл его ладонью. Только сейчас до него со всей полнотой дошла мысль, что он снова оказался на волосок от того, чтобы потерять Шерлока.

— Не представляю, что со мной было бы, если бы ты погиб, — с трудом подавив нахлынувшую волну ужаса, прошептал он.

Наверно, Шерлок все же почувствовал ее, потому что поднял руку и легонько сжал его запястье.

— Ничего же не случилось.

— Как будто от этого легче. Но больше я тебя не оставлю.

Ладонь Джона скользнула ниже, пока не нашла до невозможности напряженный член, горячий и пульсирующий. Обхватив его, он принялся двигать рукой, поначалу медленно, но с каждым движением все наращивая темп. Шерлок лежал в его объятиях с таким сосредоточенным видом, точно решал сложную задачу. Истинное положение вещей выдавали лишь закушенная губа, выступившие на лбу бисеренки пота и слишком частое дыхание.

Вскоре Джон почувствовал, что осталось немного. Он слегка сжал пальцы, тело Шерлока судорожно напряглось, чуть ли не выгибаясь дугой, с губ сорвался легкий вскрик, и наружу упругими толчками выплеснулась сперма. Джон в жизни не видел картины прекраснее. Ему хотелось смотреть и смотреть на полностью раскрывшегося, сбросившего все рубежи обороны, отдавшегося удовольствию Шерлока, обычно такого холодного и неприступного. С легкой гордостью и удивлением он осознавал, что это он тому причиной.

Наконец, последнее напряжение спало. Полностью расслабившись, точно кот на мартовском солнышке, Шерлок чуть повернулся на бок, обхватил Джона левой рукой и прикрыл глаза. Воцарившуюся в комнате тишину нарушало лишь слабое тиканье часов на стене и их медленное дыхание.

— Скажи, — наконец, решился Джон, — ты раньше был с кем-нибудь?

Чуть приоткрыв глаза, Шерлок молча бросил на него внимательный взгляд. Джон уже было решил, что тот проигнорирует вопрос, как в ответ довольно-таки бесстрастно прозвучало:

— С мужчиной или женщиной?

— Э-э-э… — растерялся в первый миг Джон. — Все равно, с тем или другим.

— Был. Оба варианта, — ответил Шерлок и вновь прикрыл глаза.

— И как тебе? — несколько ошарашенный ответом, поинтересовался Джон.

— Тогда меня интересовал сам процесс, а не его объект. В любом случае, таких ощущений, как с тобой, я не испытывал ни разу. Джон, я никогда никого не хотел, кроме тебя.

И сказано это было так просто, что Джон сразу поверил.

— Тогда в следующий раз мы можем попробовать что-нибудь чуть более серьезное. Ты покажешь мне, как это делается. Похоже, мне есть, чему у тебя поучиться, — с улыбкой произнес он и, не давая вставить и слова, накрыл губы Шерлока поцелуем.


	6. Chapter 6

**Северная Ирландия, Дерри — Англия, Лондон. 11 марта 2016 года**

В первый миг после пробуждения Джон не сообразил, где он. Незнакомая комната плохо сочеталась с теплом лежащего рядом тела, но потом пришло осознание. Тест ДНК, обман Мэри, ссора с Майкрофтом, бешеная гонка в Ирландию. Ночь с Шерлоком. Все это выглядело настолько невероятным, что, казалось, должно было развеяться, точно сон, едва наступит утро, как развеялись чары феи-крестной с двенадцатым ударом часов. Однако часы пробили, но ничего не изменилось.

Неприятный звук, разбудивший его, повторился. Черт возьми, что это может быть? Рядом пошевелился и что-то сонно пробормотал Шерлок. Его рука, до этого лежавшая на бедре Джона, сползла ниже, пальцы сжались и разжались, забирая в горсть футболку на животе.

Как хорошо бы было лежать вот так вечность, любуясь на изящную кисть с голубоватыми прожилками вен, спиной ощущая каждый вдох человека, внезапно ставшего таким близким. Задержать этот миг, чтобы никуда не надо было спешить, и вся вселенная сжалась до размеров этого гостиничного номера и их двоих.

— Шерлок, твой телефон звонит.

Сонное ворчание повторилось теперь уже с отчетливо недовольными нотками, а затем рука исчезла. Повернувшись на другой бок, Джон увидел, как Шерлок, невольно поморщившись, потянулся к повешенному на спинку стоявшего рядом стула пиджаку и вытащил оттуда мобильник.

— Да, Майкрофт, — хмуро произнес он. — Ты на редкость не вовремя.

Однако ответ Майкрофта заставил Шерлока помрачнеть еще больше.

— Подожди секунду, — бросил он и, нажав кнопку громкой связи, обернулся к Джону.

— Ты читал сегодня утренние газеты, Шерлок?

— Нет. Вообще-то, твой звонок нас разбудил.

— Ах да, видимо, Джон Уотсон воспользовался полученным у меня адресом. Полагаю, вы, наконец, поговорили начистоту? Рад, что минувшая ночь оказалась для вас столь продуктивной, — протянул Майкрофт, заставив Джона сжать кулаки. Съездить бы по этой холеной физиономии! — Жаль, не могу сказать того же о себе. Для меня пробуждение вышло не столь приятным. В общем, Шерлок, ты срочно нужен в Лондоне. Твое дальнейшее пребывание в Дерри в свете последних событий выглядит бессмысленным. Самолет будет ждать в аэропорту через полчаса.

И отключился, засранец этакий.

— Что стряслось? — спросил Джон, усаживаясь в постели.

— Какой-то журналист опубликовал статью, заставившую моего дорогого брата с утра пораньше гнать за нами самолет. Не удивительно, если учесть, что в ней содержатся признания заказчика убийства епископа О’Рейли.

Вытащив из сумки ноутбук, Шерлок вернулся в кровать и устроился в ней, подтянув подушку и прижавшись к Джону. На экране возникла интернет-страница Daily Mail.

— Ох нихрена ж себе, — присвистнул Джон после первого же абзаца. Хотя, пожалуй, это было еще мягко сказано.

Сухим деловитым тоном, не слишком характерным для этого издания, некий Тим Беркман на протяжении примерно половины газетного листа излагал интервью с человеком, пожелавшим сохранить свою анонимность. Читателям неизвестный представился как Джакомо, давний знакомый епископа О’Рейли. Он утверждал, что приблизительно с месяц назад епископ предложил ему похитить длань святого Варфоломея, которая должна была посетить его епархию в начале марта. После этого Его Преосвященство собирался продать реликвию одному арабскому коллекционеру, однако, того, видимо, не устроила цена, потому что очень скоро его люди обратились к Джакомо с предложением устранить сообщника и передать ворованное в руки нового владельца за меньшую сумму. Которой, приятный бонус, не придется ни с кем делиться. 

— Бред какой-то, — Джон, прищурившись, недоверчиво вгляделся в текст, но тот и не подумал меняться. — Он псих, что решил похвалиться совершенным преступлением?

— О нет, — Шерлок покачал головой, — это очень умный ход.

— Какой? Подставиться, чтобы тебя вычислили?

— Раскачать лодку.

Больше он него ничего добиться не удалось. С трудом оторвав Шерлока на пять минут от ноутбука, Джон проверил шов, убедился, что он чистый и хорошо заживает, заново перевязал плечо и принялся собирать вещи.

В аэропорте, как и сказал Майкрофт, их уже ждал самолет. Едва они набрали высоту, как Шерлок снова уткнулся в компьютер, начисто игнорируя любые вопросы, так что очень скоро Джон замолчал. Они возвращались в Лондон, а значит, следовало решаться на окончательный разговор с Мэри. Нельзя бесконечно бегать от нее, игнорировать смски и сбрасывать звонки, если не хочешь окончательно превратиться в слабовольного труса и начать презирать самого себя. В конце концов, он никогда не прятался от проблем и в будущем делать так не собирался. Просто факт, что его в очередной раз обманули, безжалостно и хладнокровно, окончательно выбил почву из-под ног. Но теперь настала пора расставить все точки над i. Посмотреть Мэри в глаза. Сказать, что он подает на развод, это решение окончательное и пересмотру не подлежит ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем. Он и так наломал немало дров, чуть не потеряв по-настоящему дорогого ему человека. Больше он так не ошибется.

В Лондоне ярко светило солнце, куда-то торопились или, наоборот, сидели со скучающим видом на скамейках пассажиры, ожидающие своего рейса, то и дело слышались даваемые по громкой связи объявления. Вполне мирная будничная картина, слабо вяжущаяся с жутковатой игрой, затеянной неизвестным игроком.

Только оказавшись в такси, Шерлок наконец-то заговорил.

— На этого Тима Беркмана в сети поразительно мало информации. Ему тридцать лет, родился и вырос в Харлоу, степень получил в Лондонском городском университете, — раскрыв ноутбук, он продемонстрировал Джону фотографию темноволосого гладковыбритого мужчины, сделанную явно на выпускном. — Не женат, в социальных сетях, что просто поразительно, ведет себя крайне сдержанно, последние два года работает в Daily Mail. Судя по подборке статей, пишет с претензией на вдумчивость и оригинальность. К счастью, Майкрофт озаботился скинуть его домашний адрес, так что, если мистера Беркмана не окажется на работе, съездим туда.

— Думаешь, он на самом деле знает, кто такой его источник?

— Вполне возможно. Как минимум, он должен был его видеть, встречаться с ним. «Джакомо» не мог не предоставить хоть какие-то доказательства своих слов, иначе это липовое интервью ничего не стоит: его будет проще простого опровергнуть и засудить самого Бергмана за ложь.

Замолчав, Шерлок хмуро уставился в окно.

— Не нравится мне это все, — поежившись, Джон облизнул губы и посмотрел на Шерлока. — Слишком… похоже.

Даже сейчас, спустя столько лет, когда все давно уже разрешилось, а Шерлок вернулся, вспоминать о прыжке и событиях, предшествовавших ему, было больно. Неприятное чувство, будто они крысы, которые бегут по лабиринту прямиком в лапы кота — большого, опасного и очень-очень хитрого. Никогда в жизни Джону больше не хотелось его испытать, и вот оно возвращалось.

— Я помню, ты сказал, что Джим совершенно точно мертв, но… посуди сам, — со все большей настойчивостью продолжил он. — Таинственный заказчик с готовым планом действий, слишком сложные и запутанные преступления, а теперь еще это интервью.

От собственных слов становилось жутко. Точно над ними нависала тень Мориарти, с каждым мгновением становясь все плотнее, материальнее — того и гляди оживет.

Шерлок бросил на него удивленный взгляд.

— Джон…

— Что? — хмуро выдавил он.

Что может быть хуже — чувствовать, как внутри все сжимается от глубинного ужаса, понимать, до чего это нелепо, но не быть в силах что-либо с собой сделать? А теперь еще Шерлок отчетливо увидел, в какую панику вгоняет его одна только вероятность возвращения Джима и, конечно, почувствует разочарование. Да и как может быть иначе, если он, точно маленький ребенок, испугался мертвеца?

Еще пару секунд Шерлок озадаченно смотрел на него, а затем нашел его руку и крепко ее сжал.

— О господи, Джон, — выдохнул он. — Я и не думал… Конечно, ты прав, все это действительно очень похоже на Джима. Возможно, за происходящим стоит кто-то из его людей, кого я упустил, но мы обязательно его найдем.

И, точно чтобы подтвердить искренность своих слов, коснулся к его губ поцелуем. Это было неожиданно, но приятно. Джон сжал пальцы и улыбнулся в ответ.

На Бейкер-стрит они буквально заскочили на пару минут, только оставить вещи, чтобы не мотаться с ними по городу. Даже такси отпускать не стали. Миссис Хадсон дома не оказалось, зато по всему первому этажу витал пряный аромат свежей выпечки с корицей, от которого у Джона заурчало в животе, а рот наполнился слюной, заставляя вспомнить, что в спешке они так и не позавтракали. Шерлок бесцеремонно прошел в кухню, внимательно осмотрелся и цапнул из корзинки пару булочек.

— Миссис Хадсон неоправданно благодушно относится к мистеру Чаттерджи. Недавно он завел интрижку в Роттердаме, — заметил он, протягивая одну из них Джону.

— А ты-то откуда знаешь?

В ответ Шерлок только нетерпеливо дернул плечом.

В издательстве Беркмана не оказалось. Его редактор, тетка лет сорока с лицом голодной акулы, смерила их взглядом и надменно заявила, что журналисты — не офисный планктон и сидеть на жопе перед компьютером с девяти до шести не обязаны. Наверно, мистер Беркман сейчас собирает материал. Впрочем, если хотите, можете зайти к менеджеру по кадрам и спросить у него, а то Тим, вообще-то, должен был сегодня утром присутствовать на совещании, но так и не появился, а на звонки не отвечает. 

В кадрах, впрочем, ничего не знали. Заявлений на отпуск Бергман не подавал, о болезнях не упоминал. Единственное, чем могли помочь «джентльменам из МИ-5» - так это дать номер личного мобильного журналиста, но тот и так уже имелся в переданных Майкрофтом материалах, и, как и говорила редактор, молчал, практически сразу переключаясь на автоответчик. 

— Поедем к нему домой, — решительно заявил Шерлок после пятой за утро неудачной попытки связаться по телефону.

Джон согласно кивнул. Ему решительно не нравилась внезапная пропажа журналиста, опубликовавшего интервью. Может быть, они даже уже опоздали.

Жил Беркман почти у самой М25. Район оказался глухой и какой-то запущенный. Ветер гонял по тротуару бумажные пакеты и листовки, окрестные стены пестрели граффити. Откуда-то доносился рэп.

Входную дверь в террасу Беркмана украшала парочка старых царапин, в мусорном баке виднелись черные мешки и старые газеты. Шерлок бросил на них заинтересованный взгляд, затем взбежал на крыльцо и нажал на звонок. Стало слышно, как внутри заливается бодрая трель, но им никто не открыл.

Внимательно оглядевшись, Шерлок вытащил из кармана связку отмычек.

— Ты что делаешь? — ужаснулся Джон, увидев, как тот деловито вставляет одну из зазубренных загогулин в замочную скважину.

— Вскрываю замок, — с видом человека, в сотый раз отвечающего на вопрос великовозрастного дебила «почему вода мокрая», пояснил Шерлок.

— А если нас поймают?!

И тут в замке что-то глухо щелкнуло, и дверь открылась. Шерлок с довольным видом спрятал отмычки и собрался уже было войти, как Джон шагнул вперед, оттеснил его плечом и осторожно скользнул внутрь. Хватит с него, мало ли, что ждет их в этом доме. Больше он Шерлоку подставиться не даст.

Но внутри не оказалось ничего, кроме обычного для квартиры холостяка беспорядка. Как будто хозяин утром ушел на работу, да так и не вернулся. Шерлок пошевелил стопку бумаг на письменном столе, вытряхнул на пол мусорку и вплотную занялся ноутбуком. Судя по все более недовольному выражению лица, в нем не было ничего ценного или интересного. От скуки Джон принялся бродить туда-сюда, время от времени прислушиваясь к доносящимся снаружи шумам. Вот проехала машина, вот, громко разговаривая, прошла случайная парочка, вон в окне мелькнули макушки. На душе было тревожно — что, если их поймают? Хотя, пожалуй, даже к лучшему, если хозяин вернется. Не придется его искать, а то как бы он не обнаружился трупом в неприметной канаве или на берегу Темзы.

Где-то через два часа, когда Джон уже весь извелся от напряжения и безделья и подумывал, не выбрать ли из беркмановской библиотеки какую-нибудь книжку, Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула и разочарованно скрестил руки за головой.

— Ничего, — мрачно произнес он. — Ни малейших признаков интервью, даже следов удаленных черновиков нет.

— Может, он писал его на другом компьютере? — предположил Джон.

— Нет, — Шерлок покачал головой. — Беркман всегда работал на этом ноутбуке, здесь целый архив статей. Придется искать его как-то иначе. Ладно, подключу бездомных, а Майкрофта попрошу проверить, не удрал ли мистер Беркман из города, а то и страны. Если он в Лондоне, то деваться ему некуда.

— Ясно. А мы что будем делать?

— Попробуем все-таки вычислить этого Джакомо через его почту. У меня появилась одна идея.

— Ты считаешь, что этот тип и тот итальянец — одно лицо?

— Это очевидно. Правда, вряд ли его зовут Джакомо и он итальянец.

Всю обратную дорогу до Бейкер-стрит Шерлок старательно игнорировал присутствие Джона, с отсутствующим видом таращась то в окно такси, то в затылок водителя. Это явно указывало на то, что ему в голову пришла какая-то новая, пока еще не совсем оформленная теория, которую он теперь вертел так и этак. Джон ему не мешал, только когда машина затормозила перед домом 221 и Шерлоку волей-неволей пришлось вынырнуть из размышлений, поинтересовался, не купить ли еды в индийском ресторанчике неподалеку. Шерлок в ответ буркнул что-то, смахивающее на согласие, и устремился к двери. Ладно, решил Джон, сперва разберу вещи, а затем уже займусь обедом.

На этот раз миссис Хадсон оказалась дома. Ее даже можно было заподозрить в подкарауливании, потому что стоило хлопнуть закрывшейся двери, как она тут же выглянула из своей квартиры.

— Шерлок, дорогуша, ты так неожиданно пропал, что я уже волноваться начала. Как хорошо, Джон, что и вы тоже зашли, — она крепко обняла его. — Еще раз поздравляю вас с рождением дочери! Дети — это так замечательно. Вот я в молодости не решилась, а теперь жалею, да.

Упоминание о ребенке неизбежно потянуло за собой воспоминание о Мэри и собственном поступке, которым тоже гордиться не приходилось. Нет, нужно собраться и ехать, все объяснить, чтобы не было больше никаких недосказанностей.

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, но… — Джон невольно замялся — в последний раз, когда они виделись, результаты теста еще не пришли и он ничего не знал, — ваши слова… спасибо вам, но… не нужно. В смысле, вы совершенно правы, что дети — это здорово и все такое, но это не про меня.

— Как так не про вас. Да что вы, Джон, говорите! Вы что, поссорились? — округлила глаза миссис Хадсон. — Точно, опять поссорились. Теперь я понимаю, почему Мэри сюда столько раз звонила и просила сказать ей, если вы появитесь. Ну ничего, — она утешающе похлопала его по плечу, — милые бранятся — только тешатся. Вот, помню, я со своим первым мужем…

Джон глубоко и медленно вдохнул. В конце концов, миссис Хадсон не виновата, что он был идиотом, игнорировал Шерлока, женился, а теперь пожинает плоды своих трудов. Она действительно верит, что между ним и Мэри произошла обычная размолвка и что он на седьмом небе от счастья, что у него родилась дочь. А срывать на их славной — да нет, давно уже не «их», а «Шерлока», поправился он — квартирной хозяйке дурное настроение не лучший способ справится с нарастающим чувством вины и отвращения. 

Шерлок, видимо, заметил его состояние.

— Извините, миссис Хадсон, мы торопимся, — не терпящим возражений тоном перебил он, подхватил Джона под руку и под ее растерянным взглядом потащил наверх.

Впрочем, они не прошли и половины лестницы, как Шерлок настороженно замер, вглядываясь в едва различимую глазом царапинку на ступеньке. Потом сделал еще шаг, опустился на одно колено и провел кончиками пальцев по какой-то соринке. Его лоб прорезала вертикальная морщинка, а взгляд сделался сосредоточенным и хмурым. 

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно уточнил Джон.

— Да, — выпрямившись, кивнул Шерлок. Он стоял, не сводя взгляда с входной двери в квартиру, и отчего-то Джону показалось, что ее место занял скользкий и очень голодный спрут. — Кто-то здесь побывал, пока нас не было дома.

 

* * *

 

То, что к ним наведались незваные гости, Шерлок понял, когда увидел царапину на ступеньке. Словно кто-то специально ее пнул, оставив длинный широкий след, немного похожий на мазок кистью. Утром, когда они заходили оставить вещи, его точно не было. Как и нитки на ступеньке выше. Черная шерсть хорошей выделки.

Дверь легко подалась под прикосновением и, слабо скрипнув, открылась. Внутри все вроде бы было как всегда, но чувство тревоги не отпускало.

— Шерлок, может быть, стоит позвонить Лестрейду? — спросил неотступно следовавший за ним Джон. — Пусть подъедет со своими парнями, они тут все внимательно исследуют.

— Еще предложи позвать моего брата.

Очень медленно Шерлок осматривал каждый предмет в гостиной. Невозможность нормально действовать правой рукой раздражала, но хотя бы не мешала. Итак, ворох газет на столе, причудливая смесь из мензурок, перочинного ножа, костяных статуэток и кубика Рубика на каминной полке, клубки пыли по углам и у ножек мебели. Все по-прежнему, все как всегда, вот только…

Пятая книга справа на третьей полке стояла вверх ногами, а пыль рядом с ней оказалась стерта. Ни мгновения не колеблясь, Шерлок снял ее и уставился прямо в зрачок крошечной видеокамеры. Раньше ее здесь не было.

— Надо осмотреть остальные комнаты, — произнес Джон, хмуро глядя на находку.

Неизвестный гость постарался на славу. Шерлок обнаружил еще пять камер: по одной в его и бывшей джоновой спальне (зачем там? Он знал о разрыве Джона с Мэри? Догадывался, что подобный поворот событий возможен?) и кухне и еще две в гостиной. Причем все они были замаскированы столь неумело, точно человек, устанавливавший их, был полнейшим профаном. Или же не считал нужным скрывать свое вмешательство. Как будто хотел, чтобы их обнаружили.

Обезвредив жучки, Шерлок под встревоженным взглядом Джона вышел на лестничную площадку.

— Миссис Хадсон!!!

— И зачем так кричать, словно у нас пожар? — почти сразу донеслось снизу. — Неужели, если что-то нужно, нельзя спуститься и просто сказать?

— Миссис Хадсон, к нам сегодня никто не заходил? — благополучно проигнорировав ее слова, продолжил Шерлок.

— При мне нет, а про остальное не знаю. Я сегодня ездила в гости, так что если кто и наткнулся на запертую дверь, то это его дело.

— Да-да, вы посещали мистера Чаттерджи, мы в курсе.

— Шерлок, — укоризненно воскликнул Джон, когда миссис Хадсон оскорбленно фыркнула «Ну и пожалуйста, в курсе они» и хлопнула дверью своей комнаты, но вежливость сейчас была последней вещью, которая волновала Шерлока.

Обычно вмешательство старшего брата в его жизнь, попытки заставить поступать так, как считает нужным или правильным тот, бесили, но сейчас он дорого дал бы за то, чтобы это был просто небольшой подарочек от Майкрофта, обеспокоенного переменами в их с Джоном отношениями или еще черт знает чем.

Трубку сняли всего на третий гудок.

— Есть какие-то новости? — донесся подчеркнуто спокойный голос.

— Дорогой брат, я очень сильно надеюсь, что ты просто забыл сообщить мне, что опять нашпиговал мой дом «жучками».

— О чем ты?

— Ты знаешь, о чем, — искренности в голосе Майкрофта хватило бы на пятерых, но Шерлок давно привык не покупаться на такие вещи.

— Поверь мне, я впервые слышу про «жучки» в твоей квартире. Зачем бы мне? А что, кто-то установил у тебя дома прослушку?

— Камеры, — поправил Шерлок и, не слушая очередную проповедь об осторожности, отключился.

Итак, не Майкрофт. Кто тогда? Кто проник в его дом, оставил следы своего пребывания и ушел, даже не потрудившись хоть как-то их замаскировать? А может, стоит спросить по-другому? Кто _уже_ так делал?

Твою ж мать. Чувствуя, как на голове начинают шевелить волосы, Шерлок во второй раз, присматриваясь теперь уже чуть ли не к каждой пылинке, принялся обыскивать квартиру. Где может быть знак? А он должен быть, их гость не ушел бы, не оставив своей подписи. Чтобы те, кого он навещал, точно знали, кто к ним приходил. Но отыскать ее будет нелегко.

Удача пришла, откуда не ждали. Джон, видимо устав наблюдать за методичным обшариванием каждого уголка, включил ноутбук и теперь хмуро таращился на экран.

— Шерлок, ты сменил пароль у сети?

В первый миг он даже не понял. Раздраженно мотнул головой, занятый попытками убедиться, что не сошел с ума, что не навыдумывал того, чего нет и быть не может. А потом до него дошло.

— Пусти-ка, — потеснив Джона, Шерлок кликнул по значку доступных беспроводных соединений. В появившемся на мониторе выпадающем списке особое внимание привлекал один пункт — «ПРИВЕТ!!!».

— Черт возьми, — выдохнул Джон.

— Похоже, ты оказался прав, — в голове с космической скоростью возникали и рушились версии, которые могли бы объяснить произошедшее, но с каждым новым вариантом становилось все яснее, что возможно только одно. Каким бы нереальным оно не казалось. — Это действительно Джим.

Шерлок на пробу ввел первый пришедший в голову пароль – QWERTY – и тот чудесным образом подошел.

— И что будем делать? В смысле, выходит, он все же сумел подстроить свое самоубийство, а теперь вернулся и затеял с тобой очередную игру. Снайпера подослал. Не думал, что скажу это, но, мне кажется Майкрофту стоит знать.

Шерлок улыбнулся. Теперь, когда они оба согласились, кто их противник, в голосе Джона появились уверенность и решимость. Он снова был солдатом, готовым идти на врага, каким бы опасным тот ни оказался. Жаждущим броситься в бой, опередить противника и обыграть его по всем статьям. Это заставляло Шерлока любить Джона еще чуточку больше. Коснувшись кончиками пальцев его скулы, он, лаская, провел по ней, а затем наклонился и поцеловал в губы.

— Для начала мы съездим к Мэри, — произнес он. — Не стоит откладывать ваш разговор на потом.


	7. Chapter 7

**Англия, Лондон. 11 марта 2016 года**

Всю дорогу Джон нервничал, кусал губы, смотрел в окно, становясь тем ощутимо напряженнее, чем ближе к цели поездки они оказывались. Уже где-то на полпути Шерлок не выдержал и взял его за руку. Боялся, Джон отдернет – все-таки они в такси, едут к его вполне еще законной жене, да и признанию их обоюдных чувств всего ничего. В отличие от многолетнего джонова отрицания самой возможности отношений с мужчиной. Но нет, не отдернул. Мимолетно улыбнулся и сжал пальцы, точно давая понять, что благодарен. Это было хорошо.

Когда пришла пора выбираться из машины, Шерлок ощутил мимолетный укол сожаления от того, что руку Джона пришлось выпустить. Впрочем, примешивалось к нему что-то еще, трудноуловимое и горькое, отчего по спине вдоль позвоночника начинали бежать мурашки. Но что же? Как определить тот едва ощутимый оттенок? Шерлок бросил взгляд на ссутулившегося и будто старавшегося сделаться меньше Джона и понял: страх. О нет, он не боялся Мэри, тем более после всего, что уже между ними случилось. Он боялся, что встреча с ней может заставить Джона передумать. Что он отменит свое решение и вернется в тихую заводь семейной жизни, пусть скучную, с нелюбимым человеком и чужим ребенком, но надежную и одобряемую обществом.

Едва в голову пришла эта мысль, как Шерлок немедленно заставил себя ее отбросить. Ну и ерунда! Нет, Джон не станет менять решение — хотя бы потому, что теперь точно знает: Мэри предала его, и не по ошибке, не ради чужого блага, а осознанно. Пошла по проторенному пути. От этого сразу стало легче.

Улочку, где жили Джон и Мэри, так и тянуло назвать захолустной. Типичный пригород: ряд сонных террас, кустики под окнами, детские коляски под дверями и кое-где припаркованные у тротуаров автомобили. Тишь да гладь. Углядеть что-либо подозрительное или хотя бы немного настораживающее, как Шерлок ни старался, не получалось. Спокойствия это почему-то не добавляло.

Перед крыльцом Джон на мгновение неуверенно замер, но почти сразу упрямо свел брови, сделал последнюю пару шагов и нажал на звонок. К ним довольно долго не выходили, но потом за толстой створкой, наконец, послышались шаги, щелкнул замок, и на пороге появилась Мэри в домашнем халате, мягких тапочках на босую ногу и с ребенком на руках. Вид у нее был до крайности измотанный, что только подтверждали немытые волосы и темные круги под глазами.

— О господи, Джон, ну наконец-то… Шерлок? — увидев его, Мэри, нахмурившись, отступила на шаг. — Привет. Очень рада тебя видеть, но, извини, мне сейчас нужно поговорить с Джоном. Наедине.

— Боюсь, нет, — покачал головой Шерлок. — Это нам с Джоном нужно поговорить с тобой.

— Что? — Мэри крепче прижала к себе начавшую недовольно агукать девочку и перевела недоуменный взгляд на мужа. — Джон, что происходит?

— Пока еще ничего. Пожалуйста, давай мы все войдем в дом.

Еще пару секунда Мэри смотрела на него, а затем пожала плечами и посторонилась, впуская их внутрь.

— Хорошо, раз вы так хотите. Подождите только, пока я уложу ребенка.

В холле и гостиной, куда уверенно и быстро прошел Джон, а за ним и Шерлок, было на удивление чисто. Если не знать, что в доме недавно появился новорожденный ребенок, то можно было и не догадаться. Видимо, Мэри наняла кого-то, чтобы тот выполнял уборку.

В комнате Джон сразу прошел к креслу — с очевидной целью пресечь любую попытку жены сесть рядом — а Шерлок остался стоять, осматриваясь. С одной стороны то, что Мэри оставила их одних, было хорошо: появилась возможность подготовиться, провести хотя бы поверхностную проверку на скрытые видеокамеры и микрофоны. Зато с другой это означало, что и у нее будет лишнее время перед разговором, и кто знает, на что она его потратит.

Послышавшиеся легкие шаги заставили Шерлока, сохраняя внешнее спокойствие, всего напрячься в попытке угадать, что их ждет дальше. Но Мэри вошла одна и без оружия, только переоделась в спортивные брюки и тонкую футболку с короткими рукавами и глупой надписью про любовь к Нью-Йорку. В ее случае, впрочем, она могла оказаться правдой, а не просто дурацким дизайнерским ходом.

— Итак, чем обязана? — спросила она, устроившись на диване. — И в какую еще переделку ты, Шерлок, влез и втягиваешь за собой Джона? Я хотела бы побыстрее разрешить эти вопросы и остаться наедине со своим мужем, если ты до сих пор не понял.

Ее взгляд недвусмысленно указал на плечо Шерлока. Ее опыт явно позволял правильно истолковать скованность в движениях там, где другие не обратили бы на нее никакого внимания.

— Мэри, неужели ты так и не поняла? — голос Джона прозвучал неожиданно, по крайней мере, для Шерлока. Он совершенно точно не полагал, что тот так быстро включится в разговор, судя по тому, какие усилия ему пришлось приложить, чтобы только сюда прийти. — Между нами все кончено. 

— Джон, пожалуйста… — голос Мэри дрогнул, она шумно вдохнула, заставляя себя успокоиться. — Тебе нужно остыть, а потом мы все обсудим. Одни.

— Нам нечего обсуждать, — покачал он головой. — Я оставил тебе отчет, ты все там видела. Как ты думаешь, неужели после всего, что было, я, узнав, что ты снова мне солгала, смогу остаться с тобой? Что мы просто поговорим, и все проблемы исчезнут?

— Нет, не думаю. Но, Джон, если ты меня хоть чуточку любишь, пожалуйста, попытайся меня понять.

— Понять? Как я могу тебя понять? — не выдержав, Джон вскочил на ноги, сделал два шага и замер, нависнув над стиснувшей руки Мэри. — Я готов был простить тебе твое прошлое. Да я даже простил его! Да, ты была наемным убийцей. Тебе платили деньги — ты выполняла заказ. Черт с ним, это было и прошло, мне тоже случалось убивать людей. Но ты не пожелала оставить свои грязные методы. Ты притащила их в мою жизнь. Ты мне лгала с самой первой минуты нашего знакомства, ты стреляла в моего лучшего друга, а теперь, оказывается, ты мне еще и изменяла, а потом попыталась скрыть свою измену! Скажи, как после всего этого можно верить? Откуда мне знать, не лжешь ли ты мне прямо сейчас?

Выплюнув последнее слово, Джон отшатнулся. Тяжело дыша, как после долгого забега, он отступил еще немного и с силой провел ладонями по лицу.

— Господи, зря я, наверно, тогда сжег ту флешку. Надо было ее прочесть, — очень тихо произнес он.

Мэри, до этого сидевшая совершенно неподвижно, дернулась, как от удара. На ее глазах выступили слезы.

— Тогда ты бы навсегда разлюбил меня.

— Как будто сейчас я тебя люблю, — вспышка прошла, и Джон снова занял свое место в кресле. — Честно говоря, я тебя, наверно, никогда и не любил. Просто тогда мне было плохо, я нуждался в ком-то, кто подставит мне плечо, а ты так вовремя появилась. Оказывается, мне просто было с тобой… удобно.

Последнее слово заставило Мэри вздрогнуть. Слезы, и так готовые вот-вот хлынуть, потекли по щекам, и она поспешила вытереть их тыльной стороной ладоней.

Все это время Шерлок старательно молчал, не напоминая о себе. Он прекрасно понимал, что Джону нужно выговориться, выпустить наружу все то, что скопилось, чтобы оно окончательно его не сломало, как может взорваться котел, если вовремя не спустить пар. Теперь самый критический момент миновал. Джон сидел в кресле с выражением злости и отвращения на лице, Мэри, закусив губу, как-то чересчур старательно боролась со слезами. Кажется, можно было переходить к делу.

— Теперь, когда с этим вопросом мы разобрались, займемся следующим, — Шерлок сделал паузу, добиваясь, чтобы внимание сосредоточилось на нем. — Где твой работодатель?

На лице Мэри промелькнула растерянность, почти мгновенно сменившись полным равнодушием с легкой ноткой недоумения. Очень достоверно, любой бы поверил.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Ей даже почти удалось изобразить раздражение. На вкус Шерлока, грубовато, но кто, кроме него, это заметит.

— Ровно то, что я сказал. Меня интересует, где найти твоего последнего работодателя. Как бы странно это не звучало, он опять заигрался. Или нужно объяснить подробнее?

— Последний мой работодатель и по совместительству мой пока еще муж сидит перед тобой, — зло отчеканила Мэри. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Перестань, — Шерлок поморщился. — Я имею в виду твое основное призвание, а не скучную подработку на время «нормальной» жизни. То, любовью к которому тебя собирался шантажировать Магнуссен.

Наверно, вещи давно следовало назвать своими именами, но, черт возьми, как же не хотелось этого делать! Если бы только Мэри так упорно не валяла дурака, изображая из себя ничего не понимающую испуганную жертву. Перейди она к делу, всем было бы проще и лучше.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я давно с этим завязала. Шерлок, пожалуйста, не надо…

— Ты не завязала, — перебил ее Джон. — Ты влезла к Магнуссену и чуть не убила Шерлока. Это не похоже на «завязала».

Надо было решиться. Если и дальше ходить вокруг да около, Мэри может так ничего и не рассказать. Или рассказать, но уже слишком поздно. Именно поэтому раньше Шерлок старался не путать личные привязанности с делом: задержка способна навредить расследованию. Так что хватит щадить чувства Джона, пусть он узнает уже все до конца. Сегодня у нас будет день истины.

— Я хочу знать, — не дав Мэри ответить, заговорил Шерлок, — где Джеймс Мориарти, который нанял тебя следить, а в случае, если я откажусь играть по его правилам, убить Джона.

Итак, слово сказано. Главное — не смотреть на Джона, стараться не замечать, как он сначала бледнеет, потом краснеет пятнами, как его пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, крепко, наверняка до боли, до следов от впившихся в ладони ногтей. Не смотреть, не думать. Это нужно для дела.

— Шерлок, — наконец-то голос Мэри задрожал по-настоящему, — ты когда в последний раз спал? Что за ерунду ты городишь? Я впервые узнала о Мориарти, только когда познакомилась с Джоном.

— Хватит, — внезапно Шерлок почувствовал ужасную усталость от того, что ему столько времени приходилось выгораживать убийцу. — Помимо снайперов, охотившихся за код-ключом, Джим нанял еще троих, которые должны были устранить моих друзей в случае моего неподчинения. Точнее четверых, о чем Мориарти умолчал. По одному для миссис Хадсон и Лестрейда и двое для Джона. О, он прекрасно знал, как Джон важен для меня, и решил подстраховаться. Тех троих мы с Майкрофтом нашли, но вот о существовании четвертого я узнал за пару месяцев до своего возвращения — слишком поздно, чтобы его отыскать, да и данных не хватало. Ты меня заинтересовала с первой же минуты нашего знакомства: умная, сдержанная, рассудительная. И с какой-то тайной. Одного факта твоей исключительной близости с Джоном было достаточно, чтобы проверить тебя, а при таком сочетании качеств выяснение твоего прошлого стало просто необходимостью. И вот тогда-то мне и удалось нащупать нить, потянув за которую, я сделал свое открытие. Магнуссен лишь подтвердил то, что я и так уже знал. Полагаю, узнав о самоубийстве нанимателя, ты решила завязать, уйти на дно. И тут очень кстати оказалось твое знакомство с жизнью Джона Уотсона. Он как раз решил заняться частной практикой и подыскивал ассистентку. Это был шанс. Все шло хорошо, даже мое возвращение тебе не помешало, но перед самой свадьбой ты получила весточку от человека, которого считала умершим. Полагаю, он напомнил тебе о твоих обязательствах. Так вот, я должен знать, где Джим или хотя бы как на него выйти, потому что он опять взялся за старое.

На протяжении всей его речи Мэри сидела неподвижная, как статуя, с каждым новым словом бледнея все больше и больше. Можно было подумать, что сведения, вываливаемые на нее Шерлоком, вбивают гвоздь за гвоздем в крышку ее гроба. Равно как и Джона, до того землистым сделался цвет его лица.

— Я не хотел рассказывать все это при Джоне, — тихо произнес Шерлок. — Ты меня вынудила.

— Нет, Шерлок, — голос Джона, хриплый и какой-то безжизненный, заставил его вздрогнуть. — Ты должен был рассказать мне все это сразу же, как только узнал.

— Я… — внезапно Шерлок понял, что не находит слов. Что он может ответить? Что боялся, будто его слова сочтут за очередную попытку «отвадить» новую подружку? Возвести на нее напраслину? Самоутвердиться? Он облизнул пересохшие губы. — Я не хотел причинять тебе новую боль после всего, что уже сделал. У вас все шло хорошо, вот я и подумал, что не стоит вмешиваться. Прости меня.

— Господи, Шерлок, — сделав глубокий вдох, Джон с силой провел ладонью по лицу, точно стирая с него паутину. — Мне не за что тебя прощать. Ты всегда хотел сделать, как лучше, и не твоя вина, что порой это не получалось. Теперь все раскрылось, и это — настоящее облегчение. Надеюсь, после этого дела мы уже никогда больше не будем возвращаться к тому гребаному июню и всему, что было после него. Больше всего на свете я хочу забыть о нем.

Выдать в ответ что-нибудь пафосное, а потому крайне глупое, Шерлок не успел. Раздался сдавленный, какой-то захлебывающийся смех, и они оба синхронно развернулись к Мэри.

Та сидела, согнувшись чуть ли не пополам и спрятав лицо в ладонях, а все ее тело мелко тряслось. Чувствуя, как внутри неуправляемым ураганом поднимается злость, Шерлок хотел уже было прикрикнуть — его вконец достали ее шуточки — но тут пришло понимание: на этот раз все всерьез. Мэри истерически смеялась, и в ее смехе уже отчетливо слышались всхлипы. Пришлось оставить растерянно глядящего на нее Джона и идти на кухню за стаканом холодной воды, которую Шерлок сначала попытался Мэри вручить, а, когда затея завершилась полным провалом, не без некоторого внутреннего удовлетворения вылил ей на голову. Помогло. Икнув, Мэри уставилась на него, хлопая глазами и машинально вытирая ладонью струящуюся по лицу воду.

— Все шло хорошо… — пробормотала она. — Хорошо… Знали бы вы, каких сил это «хорошо» мне стоило. Как я крутилась, чтобы не оставлять вас надолго одних. А потом появился этот ублюдочный датчанин, и все полетело к чертям. Я думала, ты воспользуешься случаем и выдашь меня, но ты проявил поразительное, просто какое-то безмозглое благородство. Еще и братца своего чиновного уговорил. Тогда я решила, что ты так ничего и не понял, но потом ты взял и пристрелил Магнуссена. О, Шерлок, как я радовалась, когда тебя запихнули за решетку и пообещали отправить «на задание». Я надеялась, что все закончилось, что ты — ходячая угроза — навсегда теперь устранен из моей жизни, но нет. Теперь понадобилось влезть Джиму, чтоб ему провалиться! Не знаю я, где он! Знала бы, наверное, пристрелила после того, что он выкинул!

Последние слова Мэри практически выкрикнула, и сразу же, как эхо, послышался плач ребенка. Джон дернулся, но все же остался сидеть. Сама Мэри даже не повернула головы.

— Но вы встречались?

— Да, дважды. Первый раз примерно за месяц до свадьбы, второй — через неделю после возвращения из свадебного путешествия. Джим ничего от меня не хотел, сказал, чтобы я пока просто присматривалась и не выдавала себя. Как будто я собиралась поступить иначе!

Плач сделался громче, настойчивее. Он раздражал и одновременно заставлял чувствовать себя неуютно, точно Шерлок приподнял завесу над чем-то запретным и теперь мялся на пороге, не зная, как быть дальше. Черт возьми, девочку нужно успокоить, а Мэри и тени тревоги не выказывает!

— Где вы с ним встречались?

— В каких-то домах в сельской местности, оба раза в разных, — Мэри пожала плечами. Ее футболка потемнела от воды и слегка прилипла к телу, очерчивая набухшую грудь и соски, прямо под которыми виднелись более темные пятнышки протекшего молока. — Было темно, так что я не особенно рассмотрела окрестности, но вокруг явно не было никаких жилых строений — огни не горели. 

— Но как-то ты туда попадала? — не сдавался Шерлок. Если понадобится, он в буквальном смысле вытряхнет из нее все интересующие его сведения. С Джимом должно быть наконец-то покончено.

— Да. Меня привозил Себ.

— Кто?

— Себастьян Моран, правая рука Джима.

— Стоп, - вмешался Джон. — Это что ли тот лорд Моран, которого…

— Нет, конечно, — рассмеялась Мэри. — Та жалкая титулованная хрюшка — просто однофамилец. Себ родом из Испании, был снайпером, пока его не выперли из армии за какую-то крупную провинность. То ли он кого-то убил, то ли просто избил до полусмерти. Не знаю, сам он не любит распространяться о себе, а желающих спрашивать не имеется. После последней нашей встречи он сказал, что его всегда можно будет найти в баре «Багатель» по пятницам с восьми и до полуночи. Это все, что я знаю. А теперь уходите, мне нужно успокоить Вирджинию. Если, конечно, Джон не хочет остаться.

На этот раз Мэри явно не лгала, Шерлок отчетливо видел, это. Правда, гарантировать, что она не умолчала, например, о номере телефона, было нельзя, но добиться большего сейчас уже вряд ли получится. Они и так получили достаточно, чтобы продолжить расследование.

— Знаешь, я бы посоветовал тебе исчезнуть. Быстро и бесследно, — произнес он, глядя в бледное лицо с покрасневшим от слез носом и веками и спутанными мокрыми волосами. — Джим не любит, когда посторонние в курсе его секретов. А у тебя уже есть опыт начинания жизни заново.

Мэри вместо ответа просто отвернулась.

 

* * * 

 

— Не хочешь заехать куда-нибудь пообедать? — едва они поймали такси и забрались внутрь, спросил Шерлок.

— Ты серьезно? — Джон удивленно вгляделся в его лицо, но не заметил и тени лукавства. Скорее, не особо скрываемую тревогу. — Ты же не ешь во время расследования. Слушай, Шерлок, если ты считаешь, что почему-либо виноват передо мной и должен заглаживать вину, то это глупости. Я не собираюсь впадать в отчаяние от того, что Мэри оказалась наемницей Джима, главная цель которой была пристрелить меня при случае. Пожалуй, я уже даже смирился с мыслью, что целиком и полностью в ней ошибся. Теперь она просто пройденный этап.

Только сказав все это, Джон понял, что почти не покривил душой. Неприятный осадок, конечно, никуда не делся, но та ярость и боль, что захлестнули его после прочтения отчета как-то сами собой сошли на нет. На самом деле они уже давно стали друг другу чужими людьми, врагами, волею судеб ненадолго сведенными вместе. И единственным, кого было действительно жаль, оставалась маленькая девочка, которой не посчастливилось родиться у такой матери как Мэри, да еще и неизвестно от кого. 

Стоп.

Она сказала, что встречалась с Джимом примерно за месяц до свадьбы. Если посчитать…

Закравшееся подозрение, при всей своей фантастичности и даже безумии, медленно перерастало в уверенность. По крайней мере, это было вполне возможно. Не исключено. От одной только мысли, _как_ оно все могло происходить, отступившее было отвращение нахлынуло с новой силой.

Видимо, Шерлок заметил перемену в его настроении, потому что нахмурился и спросил:

— Что случилось, Джон? Если ты не хочешь есть, а предпочел бы вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, так и скажи. Я могу остаться с тобой или уйти, если тебе надо побыть одному.

— Нет, — Джон помотал головой, прогоняя мерзостное ощущение. — Ерунда. Просто еще раз переваривал разговор с Мэри. Знаешь, — он посмотрел на Шерлока и улыбнулся, — ты прав, нам нужно поесть. Особенно тебе, а то ты и так чересчур похудел в последнее время. Да и рана быстрее заживет, если организм будет получать все положенные калории и витамины.

Насмешливо фыркнув, Шерлок уткнулся в телефон. Всю оставшуюся дорогу он что-то упоенно строчил в нем, а Джон старался не мешать. В груди прочно поселилось чувство абсолютной правильности происходящего. От него делалось тепло и хорошо, так, как не было ни разу после того чертова июня. Если расценивать случившееся с ним как болезнь, то, наверно, он наконец-то выздоровел.

В кафе — простенькой забегаловке у входа в подземку с большим ассортиментом сандвичей, пасты и салатов и дрянным кофе — было людно и шумно. Всеобщей какафонии изрядно способствовал работающий телевизор и гремящая из динамиков музыка. Разобрать, что говорят или поют, было совершенно невозможно, но никто из посетителей не возражал, а хорошенькая девчонка за стойкой, с приятной мордашкой и сильно мелированными волосами, увлеченно пялилась в экран. Джон совершенно не понимал, как она понимает, о чем там идет речь.

— Как думаешь, тот итальянец, с которым Райан встречался в Риме, тоже один из подручных Джима? — спросил Джон и, намотав на вилку спагетти, отправил их в рот. А в принципе, ничего так, довольно вкусно.

Шерлок, ковырявшийся в своей тарелке с таким видом, будто ее содержимое составляли готовые вот-вот расползтись во все стороны червяки, пожал плечами.

— Неделю назад я сказал бы, что это невозможно. В том, что все члены паутины найдены и обезврежены, не могло быть сомнений. Мы с Майкрофтом очень тщательно проработали этот вопрос. Теперь же… — Шерлок с большим сомнением рассмотрел намотанные на вилку макароны, но все же решил, что к употреблению они пригодны, — теперь стало ясно, что Мориарти и как минимум один его помощник живы и на свободе. Может быть, есть и другие, может, он успел навербовать новых. А может, провернул все вдвоем с Мораном. Кроме того, имя.

— А что с именем? — нахмурился Джон. Или он пропустил какую-то часть разговора, или, что вероятнее, Шерлок отбросил промежуточные звенья, как ненужные, перейдя к самому, на его взгляд, главному.

— Имя, Джон, имя, — Шерлок ажиотированно взмахнул вилкой. — Джим повторяется. Сперва газетная статья, теперь имя. Джакомо — это итальянская версия библейского Иакова, которое по-английски звучит как Джеймс. Точно так же, как было с Рейхенбахом и Ричардом Бруком.

Лежащий на столе телефон завибрировал, и Шерлок поспешил провести по экрану, выключая блокировку и одновременно открывая полученное сообщение.

— Майкрофт расстарался на славу, — пару минут спустя сообщил он, разворачивая мобильник к Джону. — За какой-то час его люди собрали доступную информацию по бывшему офицеру испанской армии Себастиану Алберто Морану. Вполне обычный путь поначалу, даже парочка мелких подвигов во время военных кампаний в Афганистане и Ираке, но потом случился один печальный инцидент — Моран, всегда отличавшийся вспыльчивым нравом, забил до смерти парочку местных жителей и покалечил сослуживца из-за какой-то ерунды — и его по-тихому отправили в отставку. Это было в начале 2011 года, и с тех пор какие-либо официальные сведения о нем отсутствуют. Видимо, именно тогда он и примкнул к Джиму.

Внешне Моран оказался типичным жителем Средиземноморья со смуглой кожей, темными, почти черными волосами и лицом голливудского супергероя. Правда, присланный Майкрофтом снимок был семилетней давности, так что тот с тех пор мог не только перекраситься, но и поседеть или облысеть, да и изрядно подрастерять свою картинную красоту и мужественность.

— Ему бы на подиуме в модных показах выступать, а не Джиму прислуживать, — хмуро заметил Джон, возвращая телефон. — Пойдем вечером в бар? Как он там называется?

— «Багатель». Довольно известное местечко среди представителей лондонского криминального мира. Там нередко заключаются сомнительные сделки и ведется подпольная игра.

— Почему же его до сих пор не закрыли?

— Невыгодно. Если закрыть «Багатель», появится новое заведение, но в полиции уже не будут знать, где оно.

Снова завибрировал телефон. Едва бросив на экран взгляд, Шерлок вскочил с места — излишне быстро, судя по промелькнувшей на его лице гримасе боли — и подхватил свое пальто.

— Быстрее, Джон. Мой наблюдатель из бездомных сообщает, что в квартире Беркмана кто-то есть. Возможно, это наш пропавший журналист.

До террасы Беркмана они добрались за рекордные пятнадцать минут, ухитрившись не угодить ни в одну пробку. В паре футов от нее их поджидал сомнительный тип в грязной и не по сезону теплой одежде. Получив от Шерлока купюру, он кивком указал на входную дверь и испарился в неизвестном направлении.

Изнутри действительно слышалось какое-то шебуршание и шаги, но, стоило Шерлоку нажать на дверной звонок, как все разом стихло.

— Мистер Беркман! — повторная заливистая трель не привела ни к каким изменениям, и Шерлок забарабанил в дверь кулаком. — Нам нужно поговорить с вами! Это очень важно! Мы из МИ-5! — добавил он, демонстрирую в пространство соответствующее удостоверение, предусмотрительно выданное Майкрофтом.

С той стороны донесся неуверенный, явно удаляющийся шорох. Джон потянулся было к двери, чтобы снова постучать, но Шерлок перехватил его руку и кивком указал на дрогнувшую занавеску на окне по соседству. Затем снова зашуршало, щелкнул замок, и дверь открылась.

— Заходите, только быстро, — велел хозяин. Стоило им оказаться внутри, как он, бросив торопливый взгляд на улицу, снова захлопнул створку, запер замок, а для надежности еще и накинул цепочку.

— Вы кого-то опасаетесь? — спросил Джон, глядя на нервно мнущегося с ноги на ногу журналиста. Бегающие глаза, блестящий от испарины лоб с залысиной. Этот тип совершенно не походил на слишком самоуверенную Китти Райли.

— Моя профессия предполагает, что различные сумасшедшие иногда будут слать мне угрозы, — ответил Беркман.

— Видимо, за прошедшее утро их пришло немало, — заметил Шерлок.

— А вы, вообще, кто? — запоздало поинтересовался журналист. — Что от меня понадобилось МИ-5?

— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, это мой коллега Джон Уотсон. Полагаю, вы в курсе, кто мы такие. У нас есть к вам пара вопросов по поводу последнего опубликованного вами интервью.

— Без комментариев, — тут же отреагировал Беркман и потянулся к замку с явным намерением выставить их вон. Джон без труда заметил, как дрожит его рука, а лицо, и без того бледное, еще больше побелело.

— Вы уверены? — Шерлок был сама доброжелательность, но отчего-то от его внимательного взгляда и низких бархатистых ноток в голосе делалось жутко. Так может вести себя большая хищная кошка, завидев на своем пути мышку, которую намерена не съесть, а немного помучить: от нее не спрячешься и не убежишь. — Вы влезли в опасную игру, мистер Беркман. Не зря вы прячетесь и запираетесь на все замки. Думаю, вы уже заметили на улице наблюдателя? Сейчас его нет, но не сомневайтесь, что вас не оставят в покое. А я единственный, кто может вам помочь. Мне только нужно, чтобы вы ответили на пару вопросов.

С каждым произносимым Шерлоком словом журналист бледнел все больше, хотя казалось, что дальше уже некуда. Под конец он вообще сравнялся по цвету с выкрашенной белой краской дверью, к которой и привалился совершенно обессиленно. 

— Я ничего не знаю, — пробормотал он, трясущимися руками полез в карман, откуда вытащил пачку сигарет, извлек из нее одну штуку и с трудом прикурил. — Мне с самого утра обрывают телефон какие-то типы, кричат, что мне место в аду. Шлют на почту угрозы… У редакции поджидали…

— Как вы связались в этим Джакомо? — Шерлок забрал из трясущихся пальцев полупустую пачку и зажигалку и бросил на стоявший неподалеку столик. — И как его фамилия?

— Не знаю, — помотал головой Беркман, глубоко затянулся и тут же закашлялся. — Это он вышел на меня. Сказал, что у него есть факты, способные сделать мне карьеру, если не побоюсь. Когда я удивился, почему он захотел иметь дело со мной, он ответил, что давно следит за моими публикациями и считает меня честным и толковым журналистом.

— Вас это что, совсем не удивило? — не поверил Джон. Ну разве может человек там просто вестись на грубую лесть! Уму непостижимо.

— Да.

— Джакомо их предоставил? — продолжил Шерлок.

— Видеозапись разговора с епископом, — Беркман снова затянулся, отчего сигарета прогорела до самого фильтра. Недоуменно посмотрев на нее, он бросил окурок прямо на пол и растер его ногой. — И распечатку писем с перепиской с тем арабом. Не знаю, как его зовут.

— Они у вас? Запись и письма.

Кивок.

— Давайте сюда.

Еще мгновение Беркман ощутимо колебался, но, в конце концов, сдался. Буркнул «Подождите», прошел в комнату, а оттуда вернулся с потрепанным кожаным портфелем. Из него появилась толстая пачка листов и флешка.

— Здесь все, — произнес он, отдавая их Шерлоку. — Я, наверно, уеду из города, пока все не уляжется. Так что забирайте. Ну его все к черту.

Кивнув, Шерлок принялся пролистывать полученные бумаги. Судя по тому, как он все больше хмурился, было ясно, что ничего хорошего там нет. Ну так и не удивительно. Раз за всем этим стоит Джим, то подделать какие-то письма ему раз плюнуть.

— Где вы встречались с Джакомо? — спрятав бумаги обратно в портфель, спросил Шерлок.

— В кафе на Пикаддили. Всего один раз.

— То есть вы смогли бы его опознать? — подключился к допросу Джон. Это было бы прекрасно. Странно, конечно, что Джим мог настолько заиграться, что лично подговаривал журналиста состряпать провокационное интервью, глупо как-то, но, с другой стороны, у Китти Райли он вообще какое-то время жил. Это же Мориарти, он никогда с головой не дружил.

— Конечно.

— Это он? — Шерлок протянул Беркману телефон с фотографией Джима.

— Нет. Определенно нет. Тот мужчина был крупнее, с таким правильным лицом, как у профессиональных моделей.

Шерлок и Джон переглянулись.

— Тогда, может быть, он? — на экране появилась фотография Морана.

— Да, точно, - тут же закивал Беркман. — Я с ним разговаривал. Знаете, у него еще был такой акцент, м-м-м… южный, наверно. А когда она сказал, что он из Рима, я решил, что это итальянский акцент.

Больше журналист ничего не знал, и они ушли. На улице Шерлок остановился, задумчиво глядя на дом напротив.

— Хм, не хотелось бы говорить глупостей, — неуверенно начал Джон, — но тебе не кажется, что в Колизее Райан мог встречаться с Мораном?

— Ботинки…

— Прости, что?

— Ботинки от Magnanni. Снайпер был в них обут. Это испанский бренд, — Шерлок тряхнул головой, будто возвращаясь в действительность. — Извини, Джон. Нет, не кажется. Теперь я в этом уверен. Испанский и итальянский акценты легко перепутать, слишком похожи языки. Тем более что обстановка сама подсказывает, какой национальности должен быть собеседник. Такие вот причуды человеческой психики, — пожал он плечами и усмехнулся. — Встреча с мистером Мораном становится все более насущной.


	8. Chapter 8

**Англия, Лондон. 11-12 марта 2016 года**

На первый взгляд «Багатель» представлял собой благообразное заведение в викторианском стиле. Даже как-то не верилось, что в нем собираются всякие криминальные личности для обделывания своих темных делишек, равно как и в то, что в подвале бара идет подпольная во всех смыслах карточная игра. Скорее уж здесь можно было ждать респектабельных джентльменов в дорогих кашемировых пальто, привыкших проводить вечер за бокалом скотча. Впрочем, внешность, как всегда, оказалась обманчива.

В бар они с Шерлоком вошли без десяти восемь — как раз хватило времени заказать по порции виски для конспирации и занять свободный столик прямо у двери, где никто из вошедших не мог их увидеть. Народа внутри оказалось на удивление немного, и все в основном держались компаниями. Только один тип за стойкой, весь затянутый в кожу, которая до невозможности плохо сочеталась с обстановкой и звучащей из динамиков какой-то джазовой мелодией, с мрачным видом напивался джином. Бармен неодобрительно косился на него, но никаких попыток выдворить клиента не предпринимал.

— Шерлок, может, нам все-таки стоит позвонить Майкрофту? — скрепя сердце, во второй раз повторил Джон. Обращаться к старшему Холмсу за помощью не хотелось до зубовного скрежета, но и попусту рисковать, пытаясь захватить профессионального киллера, тоже было как-то глупо. Впрочем, эта попытка, как и предыдущая, с треском провалилась, столкнувшись с высокомерным взглядом Шерлока. — Ну ладно, давай хотя бы Грегу скажем?

— Ерунда, Джон. У нас нет времени ждать, пока в полиции раскачаются.

Ну да, нет времени. Можно было бы и из такси позвонить, Грег — друг, он не стал бы задавать кучу бессмысленных вопросов, а просто помог. Вздохнув, Джон отвернулся, уставившись на часы. Еще пять минут.

Моран, как и предсказывал Шерлок, еще не появлялся. Честно говоря, утверждение, что «для него «Багатель» — это работа», вызывало известные сомнения, но, едва часовая стрелка обосновалась на восьмерке, а минутная преодолела цифру двенадцать, как дверь открылась. Шерлок ощутимо напрягся, хотя любой, кто не знал бы его так же близко, как Джон, сказал бы, что он как сидел расслабленно, покачивая в руке едва пригубленный бокал, так и остался сидеть, но Джон буквально все кожей ощутил, как наэлектризовался вокруг воздух. Вошедшим оказался Моран, за прошедшие со дня съемки той фотографии годы он практически не изменился. Окинув бар взглядом, Моран начал было расстегивать пальто, и тут Шерлок поднялся со стула и быстрым и одновременно грациозным движением скользнул к нему.

— Buenos dias, мистер Моран, — произнес он. — Или вы предпочитаете, чтобы к вам обращались «дон»?

Джон, поспешивший оказаться между подручным Мориарти и дверью, внутренне порадовался своей проворности: тот, на мгновение изменившись в лице, отшатнулся назад и развернулся, явно намереваясь выскочить на улицу, но наткнулся на Джона и наставленный прямо на него пистолет.

— Не спешите, у нас есть к вам пара вопросов, и самый первый касается вашего шефа, — с легкой улыбкой покачал головой Шерлок.

Бармен за стойкой флегматично наблюдал за разворачивающимися событиями, а народ в зале, лишь на миг подняв на них взгляды, вновь спокойно вернулись к своим делам. Поразительное равнодушие, хотя, наверно, они здесь давно привыкли к излишне бурным выяснениям отношений. Тут и перестрелки, может, раз в неделю случаются.

— Советую вам оставить меня в покое, мистер Холмс.

Голос у Морана оказался низкий, с легкой хрипотцой, а акцент едва ощущался. Видимо, он специально его усиливал, чтобы Райан и Беркман приняли его за итальянца, потому что Джон, столкнись он с Мораном на улице и не знай, кто он такой, ни за что бы не подумал, что он не англичанин.

— То есть, вы не отрицаете, что знаете меня?

— Кто ж не знает знаменитого мистера Холмса, — пожал плечами Моран. — Однако это не дает вам права досаждать окружающим.

— Тогда, может быть, Джону стоит прострелить вам руку или ногу? Как это сделали вы. Это не станет пустыми досаждениями?

Вот уж чего, а стрелять Джон точно не собирался. Особенно в безоружного человека, будь он хоть трижды снайпером Джима. По крайней мере, пока тот не проявлял никакой агрессивности. Но подыграть Шерлоку всегда можно, а упирающийся в лопатки ствол еще не пытка с членовредительством.

— Хорошо, — Моран тяжело вздохнул. — Видимо, так просто вы меня в покое не оставите и продолжите предъявлять ваши нелепые обвинения. Давайте присядем, и я отвечу на любые ваши вопросы. Даже самые смешные.

Шагнув вперед, он протянул руку, взялся за спинку стула, чтобы подвинуть его и занять место за столиком, но в следующий же миг этот стул полетел в Шерлока, а Джон успел почувствовать только пинок в живот, заставивший отлететь его к стене. Удар оказался такой силы, что из легких моментально выбило весь воздух и заломило больное плечо от соприкосновения с выступающим косяком.

Шерлок пришел в себя быстрее. Отшвырнув стул в сторону, он вскочил на ноги и бросился к задней двери, за которой уже успел исчезнуть Моран. Твою ж мать! Они ведь даже не проверили, есть ли у него оружие. Чертыхнувшись сквозь стиснутые зубы, Джон тоже кое-как поднялся на ноги. Все посетители бара продолжали сохранять ледяное спокойствие, только бармен взял с полки бокал и принялся спокойно протирать его полотенцем.

Дверь оказалась тяжелой, и вела она в какое-то служебное помещение. Наверно, это была кладовка, потому что Джон почти сразу же споткнулся и больно отшиб палец о какую-то коробку. По раздавшемуся звону можно было сделать вывод, что внутри находились бутылки с выпивкой, и они тоже пострадали. Спереди донесся скрип, шум улицы и еще один хлопок двери.

— Шерлок, — решился окликнуть Джон.

— Быстрее! Мы его упустим!

Джон бросился на голос, и через десяток шагов увидел, как впереди общий мрак прорезала узкая полоска света, а затем вновь исчезла. Поднажав, он уткнулся в очередную дверь, толкнул ее и выскочил на улицу, вернее, узенький проулочек с мусорными баками и неистребимым запахом отходов. Достаточно далеко впереди в сгущающихся сумерках сияли фонари и разноцветные вывески и мелькали огни проезжавших машин, по направлению к которым стремительно удалялась темная фигура.

До чего же он по всему этому соскучился! По беготне, по торопливо расступающимся или, наоборот, ошарашенно застывающим на месте прохожим, по шатким железным лесенкам, ведущим на скользкие крыши, по развевающемуся впереди пальто Шерлока. И как только он мог позволить себе все это забыть? Запереть в самый отдаленный и темный чулан памяти и стараться не думать, упорно внушая себе, что все это — лишнее? Какого же дурака он валял все эти годы!

Тротуар привычно ложился под ноги, упоительный лондонский воздух наполнял легкие, а в груди торопливо билось сердце, но не от усталости и непривычки к погоням, появившейся после того чертова прыжка, а от осознания долгожданной свободы, чувства легкости и _правильности_ происходящего. 

Фигура впереди свернула за угол, шарахнулась в стороны парочка прохожих, а Джон внезапно ощутил нестерпимое желание заулюлюкать, точно удравший с уроков мальчишка.

— Быстрее, Джон!

Шерлок тоже скрылся за углом, и Джон изо всех сил постарался прибавить скорость. Неудачно, потому что опять запнулся, теперь за выступающую плиту тротуара и чуть не полетел кубарем вниз по улице. К счастью, на ногах удалось удержаться, и он на всех парах влетел в еще более узкую и весьма грязную щель, где ни за что бы не проехал и один автомобиль, а прохожим, встреться кто на пути, пришлось бы приложить усилие, чтобы разойтись. В общем, настоящее Средневековье.

Одно было хорошо — шума современного Лондона здесь было практически неслышно, несмотря на то, что город со всех сторон окружал этот уголок прошлого, зато далеко разносился топот бегущих людей. Моран по-прежнему шел с большим отрывом, но расстояние это, как наскоро прикинул Джон, понемногу сокращалось. Еще минут пять, и они его непременно догонят.

— Моран, стой! — голос Шерлока эхом отдался от стен и унесся прочь, но никакого результата это не принесло.

Поворот, еще поворот. Черт побери, это не улица, а какой-то лабиринт! Ладно хоть, сбавлять скорость перед очередным выступающим углом надо не только им.

— Джон, сюда.

Ухватив за рукав, Шерлок потянул его в сторону, к ржавой пожарной лестнице, крепившейся к двухэтажному домику с облупившейся штукатуркой. 

— Шерлок, ты с ума сошел! — попытался воззвать к разуму Джон. — В тебя стреляли сутки назад. У тебя шов разойдется!

— Обещаю беречь руку, - рявкнул Шерлок. — Но если мы не поторопимся, Моран удерет. 

Пришлось подчиниться, хотя врач в Джоне во весь голос кричал, что так нельзя и ничем хорошим это не закончится. Лестница была шаткой даже на вид, а нижняя перекладина оказалась завязана замысловатым узлом, точно тут соревновались в силе неведомые атлеты, которым мало было тягать штанги в спортивном зале. Пришлось хорошенько подпрыгнуть, чтобы уцепиться за следующую за ней. Чувствуя, как ноют от напряжения мышцы, Джон подтянулся, потом уперся одной ногой в стену и, наконец, забрался на лестницу. Господи, Шерлоку-то каково? Он, конечно, на обезболивающем, но шов разойдется наверняка, а это может привести к осложнениям. Самого Шерлока это, впрочем, ничуть не заботило — к тому времени он был уже на крыше. Не удивительно, учитывая, насколько он выше.

Наверху дул ветер, норовя сбить с ног, но думать об опасностях падения с крыши было некогда, а, кроме того, не хотелось. _Раскинутые руки, кровь на лице и асфальте, спутавшиеся, слипшиеся от крови волосы, распахнутые глаза, из которых навсегда ушла жизнь…_ Самое страшное, что случалось с ним в жизни, оказавшееся обманом. Мороком. И теперь об этом можно забыть и просто сосредоточиться на попытках не споткнуться, на грохоте железа под ногами и черных провалах улиц.

Крыша плавно перетекла в другую, потом пришлось воспользоваться еще одной лесенкой, такой же шаткой, что и первая, а затем разок прыгнуть, чтобы достигнуть другого здания. Когда-то давно такие прогулки были для них с Шерлоком повседневностью, сегодня Джон чувствовал себя так, словно угодил в сказку.

— Ты уверен, что мы его не потеряем? — немного отдышавшись, спросил он. Шерлок в это время стоял на краю крыши и, сосредоточенно прищурившись, смотрел вниз.

— Уверен. В этой части города почти все улицы перекрыты воротами, и Моран неминуемо окажется здесь. Тут мы его и схватим. Пойдем.

Вниз они спускались по еще одной лестнице, на этот раз вполне надежной. Только оказавшись на земле, Шерлок слегка поморщился и неловко пошевелил рукой.

— Как шов? — обеспокоенно спросил Джон, пытаясь взглядом выискать на пальто следы крови.

— Потом. Нам сюда.

Проскочив какую-то подворотню, они в самый подходящий момент вывалились в точности такой же, как первый, кривой переулочек. С Мораном они не столкнулись лишь по чистой случайности — тот успел отшатнуться и проскользнуть вперед.

— Стой, — Шерлок решительно вышел на середину улицы, — тебе некуда деваться. Дальше тупик, уж поверь мне.

Видимо, Моран поверил, потому что и правда остановился, тяжело дыша и переводя взгляд с Шерлока на Джона и обратно. 

— Я не собираюсь вести с вами переговоры, — произнес он.

— Разве я упоминал о переговорах? Твой босс затеял очередную игру, — Шерлок говорил спокойно, даже лениво, но эта видимая леность не обманывала никого, — отвечать за нее, если я не найду Джима, придется тебе. Где он?

— Вы слишком самонадеянны, мистер Холмс. Вам не говорили, что излишняя самоуверенность вас погубит?

Рука Морана скользнула в карман пальто, и сразу же вслед за этим раздался выстрел. Джон не успел ничего даже подумать, а тело уже само, на одних рефлексах, метнулось к Шерлоку, закрывая его и одновременно заставляя упасть на тротуар. Следующим движением они вдвоем откатились к стене под слабенькую защиту оказавшегося здесь мусорного бачка. Джон замер, пытаясь просчитать, как им быть, если Моран решит выстрелить во второй раз — вряд ли они сумеют спастись от профессионального киллера в такой мышеловке, а достать свой пистолет и выстрелить в ответ он просто не успеет, сам-то Моран палил прямо сквозь ткань пальто — но в воздухе повисла тишина. Истекла секунда, потом другая, но ничего не менялось.

— Джон, думаю, прикрывать меня грудью больше нет смысла, — чуть насмешливо прошептал Шерлок. Его губы были настолько близко, что с каждым движением касались уха Джона, заставляя, вопреки только что случившемуся, чувствовать, как кожа покрывается мурашками.

Смущение пришло мгновенно, но тут же отступило. Отодвинувшись, Джон поднялся на ноги и посмотрел туда, где совсем недавно стоял Моран.

— Удрал, — констатировал он. 

Внутри смешались два противоположных чувства: облегчение, что этот маньяк убрался от Шерлока подальше, и досада, что их затея провалилась. И где теперь его искать? А, главное, где искать Джима? Кто знает, что тому придет в голову? 

— Шерлок, ты как?

— Нормально, — Шерлок к тому времени тоже уже встал и деловито отряхивал пальто.

Не обращая внимания на его слова — ага, знает он это «нормально» — Джон поспешил убедиться в этом сам. Несмотря на вялое сопротивление, заставил Шерлока расстегнуть пальто и пиджак и уставился на расползающееся по рубашке пятнышко крови.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул он.

Ну вот, все, как он и думал. Беготня и лазанье по крышам, завершившиеся пальбой, от которой пришлось прятаться за мусорным бачком, привели к закономерному результату — шов разошелся.

— Шерлок, мы должны ехать в больницу, — твердо заявил он.

— Ерунда, — вытащив из кармана телефон, Шерлок немедленно принялся что-то в нем строчить. — Что нам нужно, так это снова найти Морана. Только он может вывести нас на Джима. Придется обратиться к Майкрофту, — с каким-то детским сожалением добавил он.

— Ты себя вообще слышишь? — не выдержав, взорвался Джон. Хватит с него этой ахинеи. В последний раз, когда Шерлок бегал с ранением по улицам, это закончилось больничной койкой чуть ли не на месяц. Глупо, конечно, сравнивать повреждение плеча и дырку в груди, но с него хватит. — У тебя кровь идет.

— И что? — убрав телефон обратно в карман, Шерлок поднял на него невозмутимый взгляд. — Моей жизни это не угрожает, а кровь у меня и раньше, случалось, шла. Ты же врач, Джон, профессиональный хирург, зашьешь меня сам. Аптечка по-прежнему в ванной.

 

* * *

 

Обращаясь к Майкрофту за помощью в поисках Морана, Шерлок, как неизбежное зло, ждал звонка с последующей нотацией на тему опасности и глупости попыток поймать профессионального киллера в одиночку, но в ответ пришло только короткое сообщение _«Хорошо. Жди информации»_. Интересно, чем таким сейчас занят брат, что даже не удосужился в очередной раз напомнить, как безрассудно лезть головой вперед в пекло? Уж точно не сидит у зубного.

Впрочем, занятия Майкрофта волновали его сейчас меньше всего. Да даже бегство Морана как-то отошло на второй план, заслоненное другой проблемой, и связана она была с самым ненавистным прежде предметом — сантиментами. Всю дорогу до дома Джон хмурился и смотрел в сторону, и Шерлок совершенно не представлял, чем это может быть вызвано. Ну не тем же, что у него разошелся шов? Там вся рана-то чуть больше дюйма длиной, а потому она никак не может представлять угрозы его здоровью. Заново ее зашить будет проще простого. Тогда в чем дело? Делать следующий логический шаг не хотелось до чертиков, но лгать себе Шерлок больше не собирался: приближалась ночь. Первая ночь, которую они с Джоном проведут на Бейкер-стрит после их объяснения. Почти что одни, потому что миссис Хадсон в расчет можно не принимать. Возможно ли, чтобы Джон еще раз взвесил все «за» и «против» и раскаялся в своем решении? От этой мысли в груди все схватывало холодом и становилось трудно дышать, но, когда Шерлок осторожно нашел руку Джона, тот немного расслабился и сжал пальцы Шерлока в ответ. Наверно, он ошибся.

Миссис Хадсон на их возвращение никак не отреагировала, а доносящиеся из ее квартиры звуки работающего телевизора указывали на то, что она смотрела какой-то сериал. В прежнем молчании они поднялись на второй этаж.

— А теперь быстро снимай пальто, пиджак и рубашку, — велел Джон, в свою очередь избавляясь от куртки. — Дезинфектант тоже в ванной?

Кивнув, Шерлок попытался привычным жестом сбросить пальто и тут же поморщился: действие обезболивающего подошло к концу, и плечо пронзила внезапная боль. Джон снова нахмурился, но промолчал. От пиджака Шерлок избавлялся уже гораздо осторожнее, а рубашку просто расстегнул — кровавое пятно расползлось уже достаточно широко, и теперь ее было только выбрасывать.

В ванной Шерлок уселся на бортик и стал смотреть, как Джон достает аптечку, подготавливает хирургическую нить и иглу, быстро и ловко набирает в шприц прокаин. Все это Шерлок видел уже не раз, но те дни казались бесконечно далекими, еще неделю назад он и помыслить не мог, что они когда-нибудь повторятся. 

— Больно? — сочувственно спросил Джон, снимая окровавленный бинт, а затем протирая антисептической салфеткой кожу перед уколом.

— Нет. Ничего особенного, — соврал Шерлок. Теперь каждое, даже мельчайшее движение, отдавалось во всей руке, так что приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не кривиться.

Покачав головой, Джон пробормотал что-то про глупое наплевательство и ввел иглу. Лекарство подействовало меньше чем через минуту. Боль отпустила, сменившись пустотой, так что Шерлок совсем ничего не почувствовал, когда Джон делал короткие стежки, а потом заново накладывал повязку.

— Готово, — наконец, произнес он.

Шерлок на пробу пошевелил рукой, но бинт совершенно не мешал и не сковывал движений, а о том, что что-то не так, напоминало лишь легкое онемение. Джон в это время быстро убрал все обратно в аптечку, а шприц и прочий мусор собрал и выбросил в урну. Он уже развернулся к двери с явным намерением уйти, но Шерлок был иного мнения. С той волшебной ночи в гостинице прошел не один час, и сейчас он просто не мог противиться силе, тянувшей его к Джону, требовавшей, чтобы он завладел им целиком и полностью. Где-то на задворках мыслей трепыхался страх, что Джон может его оттолкнуть, но Шерлок решительно его задавил. Сделав шаг навстречу, он взял Джона за плечи, развернул к себе и накрыл рот поцелуем.

В первый миг Джон неподвижно замер, но затем его руки легли Шерлоку на бедра, а сам он подался ближе, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, теплым, живым. Желанным. Осмелев, Шерлок принялся легонько покусывать губы Джона, попутно обдумывая, перейти ли к более решительным действиям или потянуть время, наслаждаясь однажды уже испытанными ласками. Но пока он размышлял, Джон действовал. Провел языком по зубам, толкнулся глубже, начав исследовать рот изнутри. Одновременно его руки, до того смирно лежавшие на одном месте, принялись поглаживать бедра Шерлока мягкими круговыми движениями, отчего по обнаженной коже мгновенно побежали мурашки, а внизу живота зародилось и стало расти жаркое, неописуемое и требующее выхода.

— Черт возьми, Шерлок, — выдохнул Джон, когда они вынужденно — только чтобы отдышаться — отстранились. — Ты…

— Джон, я хочу тебя. По-настоящему. Хочу попробовать кое-что более серьезное. А ты?

Появившаяся на лице Джона улыбка показала, что он вспомнил произнесенные им же прошлой ночью слова.

— Шерлок, — чуть привстав на мысочках, Джон коснулся губ Шерлока мимолетным поцелуем, а затем погладил щеку, —конечно, я тоже этого хочу. Но тебе придется мне все показать.

— Поверь, Джон, это не высшая математика, — хмыкнул Шерлок, наклоняя голову, чтобы не прерывать прикосновения. — Ничего сложного.

В спальню они перебрались, перемежая шаги поцелуями, а потому это заняло на порядок больше времени, чем если бы они не отвлекались. Даже открыть дверь получилось только со второй попытки, потому что им обоим одновременно совершенно некстати пришла в голову мысль, что ремни — глупейшее и бесполезнейшее изобретение прогресса. Шерлок того же мнения был о свитере и рубашке Джона, а потому поспешил избавиться от них, едва переступив с таким трудом преодоленный порог. Одежда полетела куда-то в сторону, а сам он мгновенно впился в губы Джона, обеими руками сжимая его ягодицы. Джон тоже не отставал, отчего Шерлоку показалось, что у него внизу живота поселился огненный и очень колючий шар, а член навсегда сохранит на себе следы молнии на ширинке. Нужно было срочно избавляться от брюк, чтобы урон не оказался непоправимым. Выпутаться из них получилось только уже у самой постели, но тут пришлось снова отвлечься, потому что Шерлок вспомнил об одной важной вещи.

— Джон… Подожди…

С неимоверным сожалением выпустив Джона из рук — тот, тяжело дыша, замер у края кровати, демонстрируя полную готовность к продолжению — Шерлок распахнул дверцу тумбочки и принялся вытаскивать скопившийся там хлам. Полупустой тюбик с лубрикантом, естественно, появился последним, но это уже были мелочи. И не подумав убрать все обратно, Шерлок бросил свою добычу на постель и вновь завладел ртом Джона, одновременно подцепив пальцами резинку боксеров и спустив их до середины бедер — оттуда они упали на пол сами.

Не прерывая поцелуя, Шерлок провел ладонью по напряженному члену, заставив сдавленно застонать себе в рот, отчего сжиравший его огонь разгорелся с еще большей силой, а затем потянул Джона вниз, вынуждая его сесть на постель. 

— Давай, ложись, — выдохнул он, когда они разорвали поцелуй, и для наглядности легонько толкнул его в грудь. То, как Джон, ни мгновения не колеблясь, с готовностью выполнил просьбу, было просто восхитительно. Быстро стянув свои боксеры и оставив их валяться на полу, Шерлок устроился на постели, вытянувшись рядом с Джоном, скользя взглядом по его груди, по рукам с крепкими, развитыми мускулами, по подтянутому животу, а затем еще ниже. Рука Шерлока, будто бы невольно, последовала за его взглядом.

— Что дальш… Оох, — выдохнул Джон, когда его члена коснулись чужие пальцы.

— Дальше — только вперед.

Шерлока самого била дрожь от того, что Джон был так близко, что ему позволено касаться его, ласкать его тело, да и вообще проделать все, что вздумается. Хотя нет, на первый раз лучше не усердствовать. Впереди у них — почти наверняка — еще не одна ночь, когда можно будет реализовать любые фантазии, сейчас же предпочтительнее держаться некоторых рамок. Особенно если учесть, что для Джона все это в первый раз. В некотором смысле Шерлок собирался лишить его девственности.

Последняя мысль заставила Шерлока судорожно втянуть воздух. По венам хлынул жидкий огонь, и он, не удержавшись, наклонился и прихватил зубами сосок Джона. Тот дернулся, точно от удара током, и сдавленно, сквозь зубы, застонал. Это стало последней каплей.

— Ты уверен, что точно хочешь этого? — наклонившись к самому уху, спросил Шерлок. Сам он, впрочем, отнюдь не был уверен, что сумеет остановиться, даже если Джон вдруг передумает, но тот кивнул. — Тогда перевернись на живот. В первый раз так проще всего.

Джон немедленно выполнил сказанное, хотя с лежанием на животе у него сейчас были явные проблемы.

— Теперь привстань. Встань на четвереньки, — продолжил инструктировать Шерлок. Сам он в это время нашел тюбик со смазкой, отвинтил крышечку и щедро выдавил содержимое на ладонь. В голове мелькнула мысль о презервативах, вернее, их полном отсутствии, но Шерлок немедленно отбросил ее как несущественную. В конце концов, если бы Джон беспокоился о безопасном сексе, он бы сам о них напомнил.

Сложно представить более уязвимую и унизительную позу, чем стоя голышом на четвереньках, но Джон, судя по всему, ни на миг не задумался об этом. Он просто выполнил то, что ему было сказано, а теперь с нетерпением и крошечной долей опаски ждал продолжения. Наклонившись, Шерлок мягко приник губами к его виску и шепнул:

— Все будет хорошо.

Смазка, видимо, оказалась холодной. Когда он осторожно коснулся кончиком пальца ануса, Джон вздрогнул и невольно подался вперед. Впрочем, в следующий же миг он расслабился, и Шерлок продолжил исследования. Вдумчиво обвел отверстие по кругу, после чего скользнул пальцем внутрь, неглубоко, но Джон все равно ахнул.

Шерлок облизнул губы. Ничего восхитительнее в своей жизни он еще не делал. Прошлая ночь была прекрасна, но это было просто фантастическая, настолько невероятная, что он даже почти забыл о собственном ноющем от напряжения члене. Джон, обнаженный, открытый, готовый к тому, чтобы Шерлок его взял, погрузился в него, стал одним с ним целым. Есть от чего потерять голову.

Вытащив палец, Шерлок повторил процедуру, а когда Джон подался уже навстречу его движению, вновь приник губами к его виску. Другой рукой Шерлок, поглаживая, провел по бедру Джона, а в следующий миг добавил второй палец.

С губ Джона сорвался новый стон, а тело напряглось, как натянутая струна, и вновь расслабилось.

— Шерлок… — выдавил он. — Если ты… продолжишь… я… не выдержу…

Он и сам понимал, что в их положении тянут не стоит, но и спешить было нельзя: Шерлок не собирался причинят Джону даже малейший вред. Нет, стоило хорошенько подготовиться, прежде чем приступать к самому главному. 

— Потерпи. Пожалуйста, Джон, — мягко, почти умоляюще попросил Шерлок и получил в ответ судорожный кивок.

Снова двумя пальцами, чувствуя, как сжимаются и расслабляются вокруг них мышцы, постепенно растягиваясь, чтобы дать пройти внутрь не в пример более массивному предмету. И еще раз. А теперь тремя.

Тело Джона прошила дрожь, и Шерлоку показалось, что тот вот-вот кончит. От одного только вида, без всякого постороннего вмешательства. Восхитительно. Впрочем, теперь уже можно было переходить к тому, ради чего все затевалось.

Плеснув на ладонь еще лубриканта, Шерлок смазал им свой член, нашел кончиком вход и осторожно толкнулся внутрь. Совсем чуть-чуть, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Джон судорожно дернулся, а с его губ сорвался легкий вскрик. Звуки, ощущения, то, что он видел перед собой, пьянили и кружили голову, хотелось плюнуть на все и одним резким движением войти до упора, но Шерлок сдержался. Вместо этого он протянул руку, нашел член Джона и принялся легко-легко водить по нему пальцами, отвлекая.

Это помогло. Шерлок продвинулся еще немного, затем еще. Джона, не переставая, била дрожь. В конце концов, он скрестил руки, уткнулся в них макушкой и, кажется, закусил губу, но толку от этого оказалось мало. Шерлок проник еще глубже, чувствуя, как его стискивают тугие мышцы, наслаждаясь этим и одновременно опасаясь причинить боль. В первый раз всегда сложнее. Он неуверенно замер.

— Господи, Шерлок. Д…делай уже! — так и не подняв головы, простонал Джон, и Шерлок решился. Резко толкнулся вперед, потом подался назад и снова вперед. 

Джон был восхитительно тесным и горячим. Никогда еще Шерлок не испытывал ничего подобного. Каждое его движение находило отклик в движениях Джона, а потом тот судорожно забился, то ли прокричав, то ли простонав его имя. Это оказалось чересчур. Ощущения хлынули в Шерлока бурным потоком, заслоняя собой весь мир. Он даже не успел отстраниться, прежде чем наступила развязка, и это добавило наслаждению остроты. Шерлок почувствовал, как у него подкашиваются ноги, и обхватил Джона, чтобы не упасть. Впрочем, они все же повалились на постель, но уже вдвоем. В голове Шерлока еще успела мелькнуть мысль, что ему следует быть осторожнее, ведь у Джона все в первый раз, он должен отпустить его, но, не успел он ее додумать, как мир раскололся на части, сменившись истинным, стопроцентным блаженством.

Сознание возвращалось медленно и неохотно. Сперва пришло ощущение смятой простыни под боком, потом теплого тела рядом, и уже под самый конец возникло чувство общей расслабленности и довольства. Шерлок приоткрыл глаза, лениво уставившись туда, где потолок сходился со стеной, но уже через мгновение мозг пронзило раскаленным «Джон !». Как он, что с ним?

Член уже не был ни твердым, ни горячим. Кое-как встав на четвереньки, Шерлок склонился над Джоном, пытаясь понять, все ли нормально.

— Ты как?

Ресницы дрогнули, и Джон посмотрел на него ничего не видящим взглядом. Впрочем, уже через мгновение он сфокусировался и наполнился любовью и признательностью. Никогда прежде на Шерлока _так_ не смотрели. С Джоном вообще многое было впервые, но Шерлок сразу же понял, что именно видит. Подавшись навстречу, он коснулся его губ легким поцелуем, а затем лег, крепко прижавшись к нему и обхватив его рукой.

— Шерлок, я тут всю простынь… — в голосе Джона проскользнула легкая нотка вины. — Наверно, надо поменять.

— К черту простынь, — нет, он не хочет, не может вставать. Только не сейчас. Все слишком, до неправдоподобия хорошо, и он не хочет разрушать этот миг. — Завтра поменяем, — зарывшись носом в волосы Джона, пробурчал он.

Вместо ответа тот нашел руку Шерлока, приник к ней поцелуем, и Шерлок, даже ничего не видя, почувствовал любовь и благодарность.

Они лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, переплетя руки и ноги и прислушиваясь к звукам старого дома, к тиканью часов, отсчитывавших ток времени, затихающему шуму города за окном.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Шерлок, вдыхая аромат кожи и волос Джона, и это стало последним, что он сказал, прежде чем заснуть, убаюканный мерным дыханием самого важного человека на свете.

 

* * *

 

Мягкий утренний свет проникал сквозь сомкнутые ресницы, рождая под веками золотистые всполохи. Лежать было удобно и очень уютно, особенно благодаря прижимавшемуся сзади телу. Улыбнувшись, Джон мягко погладил обхватывавшую его поперек живота руку. Шерлок сонно вздохнул, что-то пробурчал и снова затих.

Следовало признать: никогда прежде он не испытывал ничего, хотя бы отдаленно похожего на то, что было с ним ночью. Возможно, он зря столько времени свято придерживался гетеросексуальных отношений, яростно пресекая любые намеки на связь с мужчиной, но скорее все дело было в Шерлоке. Просто они настолько идеально подходили друг другу, что удовольствие, и без того немалое, многократно усиливалось, превращаясь в настоящее блаженство. Надо будет обязательно повторить это сегодняшней ночью. То, что Джон оказался снизу, к его немалому удивлению, нисколько его не задело. Видимо, он давно уже привык, что постоянно догоняет Шерлока, но как-нибудь они обязательно поменяются местами.

Придя к этому выводу, Джон принялся перебирать в голове ночные события. Мысли, сладкие и волнующие, текли неспешно, на затылке ощущалось теплое дыхание Шерлока, но с каждой минутой все настойчивее делалась необходимость похода в туалет.

С сожалением выбравшись из кровати, Джон сходил в ванную — ниже спины имелись некоторые болезненные ощущения, но это было даже приятно — с блаженным стоном опустошил переполненный мочевой пузырь, еще минут пять проторчал перед зеркалом, пытаясь решить, должен ли он теперь переехать в спальню Шерлока, раз они вместе, после чего вернулся обратно. Пожалуй, он еще немного поваляется в постели, а потом приготовит себе и Шерлоку завтрак, и пусть все мораны и мориарти мира подождут.

Звук входящего сообщения донесся откуда-то с пола. Пошарив по нему взглядом, Джон почти у самой кровати обнаружил свои джинсы. Вытащил из кармана мобильник и уставился на значок нового входящего сообщения. Точнее, целой дюжины. Неужели, Мэри решила возобновить попытки вернуть его? Черт бы ее побрал! Это уже слишком. Джон провел пальцем по экрану, собираясь написать ответную гневную отповедь, и замер, не находя сил протолкнуть воздух в горло.

_Привет!!!_

_Давно не виделись. Джимми соскучился по Джонни-бою!_

_Передавай привет Шерлоку! Он такой бука._

Чувствуя, как кружится голова, а на плечи словно опустилась бетонная плита, Джон наклонился и потряс Шерлока за плечо. Тот проснулся мгновенно, смешно взлохмаченный и с отпечатавшимся на щеке следом от подушки.

— Что такое?

Джон промотал ленту с смсками до конца и протянул аппарат Шерлоку. Сам он уже все увидел. Последней там оказалась фотография, на которой была изображена Мэри. Она сидела, привязанная к стулу и с заклеенным скотчем ртом — широкий, коричневый, какой часто используют для упаковки вещей в коробки — а позади нее стоял Джим Мориарти, однозначно живой, в идеально отглаженном костюме, наверняка, от Вивьен Вествуд, и улыбался. На руках он держал младенца.


	9. Chapter 9

**Англия, Лондон. 12 марта 2016 года**

— Да-да, Майкрофт. Мы не станем лезть на рожон и дождемся твоих людей. Я прекрасно помню, что Джим опасен, — не без чувства облегчения Шерлок нажал на значок отбоя и положил телефон в карман пальто.

Они с Джоном сидели в такси, которое везло их в Доклендс. Именно там, если верить словам Мориарти, он ждал их. Именно «их», а не одного только Шерлока. На вопрос, почему, Джим не ответил. Больше вообще никаких сообщений от него не последовало, а при наборе номера, с которого тот писал, включалось сообщение о том, что «аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети». Шерлок сильно подозревал, что Джим просто-напросто утопил мобильник, как только тот выполнил свою задачу.

— Мы действительно будем ждать, пока сотрудники Майкрофта доберутся до доков?

— Конечно, нет, — пожал плечами Шерлок. Ему до ужаса не нравилось то, что творилось с Джоном. Насколько он помнил — а жаловаться на память Шерлоку не приходилось — Джон всегда вел себя разумно и предпочитал попусту не рисковать. При возможности дожидался полиции и осаждал слишком, на его взгляд, зарвавшегося друга. Но только не сейчас. В появившихся между хмуро сведенными бровями морщинках и плотно сжатых губах Шерлок, как в раскрытой книге, читал решимость действовать, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Плохо.

— Это хорошо, — Джон сглотнул, облизнул губы и отвернулся к окну. Шерлок буквально кожей ощущал исходящее от него напряжение.

— Джон, с Мэри и ее ребенком ничего не случится. Обещаю.

— Да, — кивнул Джон, так и не отведя взгляда от проносящихся за окном домов. — Потому что я наконец-то засажу этому мерзавцу пулю промеж глаз. На этот раз я лично проверю, чтобы все было по-настоящему.

И замолчал. Шерлок тоже растерянно умолк, не зная, как относится к такой вот холодной ярости. Было еще кое-что, нечто, зародившееся где-то глубоко внутри, поначалу неоформленное, расплывчатое. С каждой истекшей минутой и преодоленным футом, что отделяли их от встречи с Джимом, контуры этого чувства делались все более отчетливыми, пока не стало ясно, что это страх. Шерлок боялся. Его пугала сама только мысль, что неосторожность и безрассудство, завладевшие Джоном, могут привести к его гибели. Уж он-то слишком хорошо знал, как легко и умело играет Мориарти на чувствах людей.

От реки тянуло сыростью. Такси, высадив их посреди приземистых и весьма ветхих на вид строений, фыркнуло облачком выхлопного газа и скрылось из глаз. Больше здесь никого видно не было — подручные Майкрофта должны были добраться до места только минут через десять, не раньше.

— И куда нам? — поинтересовался Джон, оглядывая однообразные коробки заброшенных складов. Программа благоустройства, превратившая Доклендс в цветущий район, сюда пока не добралась, хоть и подошла вплотную, и тут все еще витал дух старой, викторианской Англии.

— Судя по всему, туда, — указал Шерлок на одну из них. Ведущие к ней следы шин, отчетливо пропечатавшиеся на мокром после дождя, замусоренном асфальте, места для сомнений практически не оставляли.

— Шерлок, — обернувшись, Джон впервые с момента их выхода из дома посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Может быть, ты останешься здесь? Подождешь, пока подтянутся люди твоего брата?

Сперва услышанное заставило его озадаченно замереть, но потому часть пазла с щелчком встала на место, и все стало ясно. Джон тоже боится. Он знает, что Моран снайпер, и помнит, как Джим добивался гибели Шерлока. 

— Глупости. Хотя бы найти нас здесь они, надеюсь, способны, — отрезал Шерлок. Он ждал, что Джон станет возражать, но тот промолчал. Достал из-за пояса джинсов пистолет, а потом внезапно улыбнулся.

— Значит, снова вместе, только ты и я, как в старые добрые времена?

—Конечно, — кивнул Шерлок, чувствуя себя так, словно и правда не было ничего — ни Магнуссена, ни Мэри, ни крыши Бартса с последующим мучительно долгим мотанием по городам и странам вслед за нитями паутины Мориарти.

Прорезанная в огромных складских воротах дверь оказалась слегка приоткрыта. Джон, стиснув в согнутой в локте руке пистолет, прижался к стене, собираясь войти по всем правилам военной науки, и тут изнутри раздался голос.

— А я вас уже зажда-ался-а! До ужаса скучное занятие!

Знакомый тембр, скачущие интонации. Джим совершенно точно знал, что они стоят на пороге.

— Черт, — пробормотал Джон, опуская оружие.

Шерлок потянул за дверную ручку и шагнул внутрь. Склад оказался небольшим и страшно пыльным. В тусклом свете, проникавшем в узкие, забранные решетками щели под самой крышей, было видно, что у одной из стен свалены какие-то обломки и ржавые железяки. Джим обнаружился в дальнем конце. Рядом с ним стоял Моран, а Мэри, по-прежнему связанная, сидела на стуле где-то на полпути к входной двери. Джон, было, дернулся вперед, но Шерлок схватил его за рукав куртки, вынуждая остановиться.

— Шерлок, Шерлок! — пропел Джим. Он совсем не изменился, только стал старше на четыре года, а вместо костюма от Вивьен Вествуд на нем красовалось творение Бриони. — И его вновь верный песик. Семейная жизнь тебя разочаровала, Джонни-бой? Или жизнь с женщиной? Судя по пистолету, вы рады меня видеть? Встреча старых добрых друзей.

— Заткнись, — бросил Джон, и не подумав убрать оружие.

— Да ладно, не будь такой букой. Тебе не идет.

Шерлок еще крепче сжал руку, чувствуя, как под его ладонью напряглись мышцы Джона.

— Чего ты добиваешься, Джим? — спросил он. Происходящее не укладывалось ни в какие рамки. Если Мориарти хотел их убить, это можно было сделать проще и быстрее, даже с учетом его тяги к представлениям. Но тогда для чего ему понадобилось похищать Мэри с ребенком и заставлять их ехать сюда, в безлюдное и заброшенное место? Впрочем, в поступках Джима всегда было мало логики. Или она была видна лишь ему одному.

— И только? — Мориарти обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу, потом вздохнул и улыбнулся своей чуточку безумной улыбкой. Ты снова разочаровываешь меня, Шерлок. Я думал, ты давно обо все догадался.

— Ты точно не собираешься рассказывать, как умудрился выжить, раскроив себе череп, — медленно произнес Шерлок. В голове с головокружительной скоростью сменяли друг друга теории, но ни одна не могла увязать воедино расползающиеся в разные стороны нити.

— Естественно. Ты вон тоже с крыши прыгнул. Не нам с тобой хвастаться друг перед другом маленькими профессиональными секретами.

— Убивать ты нас тоже не планируешь.

— Пока. Играть с тобой оказалось интереснее, чем я решил поначалу. Глупо было бы отказываться от такого удовольствия, раз мы оба уцелели.

— Если ты решил сознаться в преступном сговоре, краже длани святого Варфоломея, покушении на убийство епископа деррийского и организации убийства его секретаря, удобнее было бы сделать это в Скотланд-Ярде или МИ-5. Впрочем, можешь написать чистосердечное признание прямо здесь, за ним скоро приедут.

— Какой ты все-таки скучный, Шерлок, — заложив руки в карманы, Джим сделал пару шагов навстречу и снова замер. — Я всего лишь хотел поболтать, и епископ с этой сушеной лапой тут не при чем. Так, под руку подвернулись.

— В смысле?

Слова Джима сбивали с толку. Значит, он устроил всю эту головоломку не для того, чтобы привлечь внимание или завлечь Шерлока в свою паутину? Что за ерунда.

— Ко мне обратился клиент, которому захотелось занять кресло Папы Римского. Достаточно скромное пожелание. Я разработал небольшой план, попутно решив воспользоваться им в своих целях. Даже если бы ты сам не заинтересовался таким странным преступлением, твой ледяной братец не мог пропустить его. Просто приятный бонус. Мир не вертится вокруг тебя, дубина!

Голос Джима громом разнесся под сводами склада. Мэри дернулась в своих путах, ее глаза сделались совсем круглыми, но от страха ли?

— Так, значит, тот выстрел…

— Ну конечно же Себ не стал бы тебя убивать. Он должен был избавиться только от идиота Райана, а тебя — заинтересовать еще сильнее. Кстати, можешь передать Майкрофту, что после заседания конклава Ватикан получит свою драгоценность обратно. Мне она ни к чему.

— И все эти записки, — протянул Шерлок, — видеокамеры на Бейкер-стрит — тоже средство для привлечения внимания?

— И еще чтобы ты не сбился с пути. Я не хотел рисковать. Вдруг за прошедшие годы у тебя мозги заржавели?

— Скотина, — выдохнул Джон. В принципе, Шерлок был с ним согласен. 

— Зачем ты похитил Мэри и ее ребенка?

— Разве я не имею права взглянуть на свое дитя? Мое продолжение в этом мире? Это же мечта любого мужчины! — Джим демонстративно округлил глаза. — Ах, малютка, крошка Вирджиния! 

Джон как-то судорожно вдохнул, и Шерлок увидел, как побелели пальцы руки, которой он стискивал пистолет.

— Осторожнее, Джонни-бой, оружие не игрушки, — вскинув брови, воскликнул Джим, но практически мгновенно кривляющиеся интонации исчезли, и он совершенно нормальным голосом продолжил. — Особа, известная вам как миссис Уотсон, она же Мэри Морстен, заигралась. Решила, что раз хозяин умер, выполнять обещанное не обязательно. А я предательств не прощаю. В отличие от некоторых. Она за свои поступки ответит.

Стоявший до этого совершенно неподвижно Моран вскинул руку, и Шерлок увидел, как тускло блеснул пистолет с глушителем. Джон дернулся было вперед, но Шерлок сумел его удержать: пистолет сместился и теперь смотрел прямо на них.

— Ох, нет, Джонни, нет, — всплеснул руками Джим. — Не надо никакого глупого геройства! Мэри просто получит то, что заслужила, а мы продолжим наши игры.

— Она должна ответить перед законом, - голос прозвучал хрипло, и Шерлок откашлялся. — За все свои поступки.

— Глупости! — выкрикнул Джим. — Единственный закон, с которым я считаюсь, - я сам!

— Отпусти их, — произнес Джон. Его голос дрожал, совсем немного, но от страха или ярости, Шерлок так и не понял. — И Мэри, и ее дочь. Девочка вообще здесь не при чем.

— А может быть, я хочу сам ее растить? Воспитывать? Вот номер бы вышел, Джим Мориарти — отец-одиночка, — паясничая, расхохотался Джим.

Шерлок бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. Десять минут давно истекли, но люди Майкрофта все не появлялись. Поразительная некомпетентность! Пожалуй, он даже не удивиться, если они заблудились. Перепутали право с левом, когда поворачивали по указанию спутникового навигатора.

— Отпусти ее, — повторил Джон, и тут послышался тихий хлопок, во все стороны брызнули алые капли, перемешанные с более плотным, более отвратительным. Мэри дернулась, стул покачнулся, но устоял, и она, уронив голову на грудь, застыла.

Джон в ужасе уставился на труп.

Снаружи послышался шум двигателей.

— А вот и ваши друзья, — констатировал Джим. — Что ж, приятно было повидаться.

— А ну стой! — вскинув руку, Джон выстрелил, но пуля пролетела далеко и от Джима, и от Морана. Зато ответная впилась в пол прямо у его ног.

— Не делай глупостей, Джонни-бой. До новых встреч, Шерлок.

Спокойно развернувшись, Джим вышел в заднюю дверь, которая, скорее всего, вела к причалам. Не спуская их с прицела, Моран отступил следом, а в следующее мгновение створка захлопнулась. Едва это произошло, Шерлок бросился к двери. За ней действительно оказался причал, от которого, стремительно набирая скорость, уходил небольшой катер. 

Через другую дверь в склад ворвался спецназ.

 

* * *

 

**Англия, Лондон. 14 марта 2016 года**

— Ясно.

Шерлок положил телефон на стол и откинулся на спинку стула. Судя по мрачному выражению его лица, Майкрофт не сказал ничего нового, но Джон все равно спросил:

— Есть какие-нибудь сведения?

— Ничего, - Шерлок принялся задумчиво барабанить пальцами по столешнице. — Мориарти с Мораном и ребенком как в воду канули, если так можно выразиться. Ни малейших следов катера, он просто взял и бесследно растворился.

— Они не могли потерпеть крушение и утонуть?

— Вряд ли. Погода была тихая, да и обломки давно бы вынесло на берег.

Кивнув, Джон отвернулся. Говорить было не о чем.

Первые после смерти Мэри и бегства Джима сутки они с Шерлоком провели на ногах. Носились по городу, проверяя любые предположения о том, куда мог отправиться Мориарти, пару раз побывали в «Диогене», где имели долгие беседы с Майкрофтом. Даже Лестрейда привлекли, чтобы отследить все заявления о найденных младенцах. Ответом была пустота. На двадцать шестой час розысков Джон свалился, не в силах больше сопротивляться усталости.

Спал он плохо, то и дело чудилась всякая муть: то бои в Афганистане, то бассейн, где Джим навесил на него взрывчатку, то крыша Бартса и кровь на асфальте. Когда Джон открыл глаза, часы показывали половину пятого, а, значит, прошло чуть больше шести часов. Чувствуя, как начинает побаливать затекшая под тяжестью тела рука, Джон попытался повернуться на спину и чуть не свалился на пол — рядом, занимая большую часть довольно-таки узкой кровати в его бывшей спальне, лежал Шерлок. Прямо как был, в брюках и рубашке, только пиджак снял и разулся. 

Очень осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, Джон все же поменял позу так, чтобы видеть его. Обычно резкие черты Шерлока смягчились, но лицо было бледним, а вокруг глаз залегли синеватые тени, да и в целом вид у него был измученный. Джон почувствовал легкий укол сожаления. За прошедшие сутки Шерлок ни разу не притронулся к еде, только литрами пил кофе, а про его рану они и вовсе позабыли. Если с ней что-то не так, то виноват будет он, Джон. Виноват еще и в этом.

Чувство вины не покидало его с того самого момента, как он увидел ту гребаную фотографию с Мэри и ребенком. Оно не было острым — все-таки Мэри знала, в какие игры играет — но и не отпускало, оставаясь где-то на грани сознания, как назойливый комариный писк. Отравляя своим присутствием каждую минуту. 

И вот прошли еще сутки, а ничего так и не поменялось. Разговоры с Шерлоком не клеились, все валилось из рук, а мысли вертелись вокруг одного и того же. Умом Джон понимал, что не должен чувствовать ничего, кроме легкого сожаления, но, вопреки логике и здравому рассудку, не мог. Мэри была наемным убийцей. Она лгала ему с самой первой минуты их знакомства. Она попыталась убить Шерлока, чтобы скрыть свои прошлые грехи. Достаточная основа, чтобы не очень переживать из-за ее смерти от бывшего нанимателя и любовника, не правда ли? Но все-таки Мэри была человеком, да и малышка тут уж точно не при чем.

Если бы только он с ней не познакомился! Если бы не предложил ей выйти за него замуж. Если бы разорвал помолвку, когда вернулся Шерлок. Если бы не бросил ее одну, раскрыв очередную ложь. Если бы… Если бы…

Если бы…

 

* * *

 

Краем глаза Шерлок следил за Джоном. С немного отсутствующим видом тот поворошил стопку газет, встал, вышел в кухню, откуда послышался шум набираемой в чайник воды. Когда чайник закипел, Шерлок различил, как в кружку упали кусочки сахара, вернее, в две кружки, полился кипяток. Вернувшись, Джон поставил одну перед Шерлоком, а со второй уселся в кресло и невидяще уставился в стену. Едва слышно вздохнув, Шерлок опять перевел взгляд на ноутбук.

Вторые сутки подряд он пытался вычислить, куда мог отправиться Джим. Получалось плохо, равно как и у целого штата аналитиков, которых Майкрофт подключил к делу. Еще одна небольшая команда отсматривала записи с камер видеонаблюдения, расположенных поблизости от Темзы. Теоретически на каких-то из них мог промелькнуть искомый катер, но такая им пока еще не попалась. Шерлок сильно сомневался, что это случится.

Закрыв глаза, он с силой провел ладонями по лицу, а затем оперся локтями о стол и прижал кончики сомкнутых пальцев к губам. Все было плохо. Со смертью Мэри что-то словно непоправимо надломилось. Джон большей частью отмалчивался и отводил взгляд. Когда, бросив, что больше не выдержит и заснет прямо тут, в гостиной, он ушел спать, Шерлок почувствовал, что всякий раз, как под ногой Джона скрипит ступенька старой лестницы, у него сжимается сердце. Джон не захотел ложиться в его спальне.

Затолкав поглубже неприятные чувства, Шерлок попытался сосредоточиться на работе, но ничего не вышло. Горечь, обида, боль рвались наружу, наполняя разум отравой. После бесполезных двух часов сидения, уставившись в экран ноутбука, он решился рискнуть.

К счастью, проснувшись, Джон не проявил никаких признаков возмущения или недовольства, обнаружив Шерлока в своей постели. Поцеловал его в губы, сменил повязку на плече, приготовил завтрак. И вновь тихо сел в свое кресло, реагируя только на звонки Майкрофта или Лестрейда, да один от похоронного агента. Шерлок почувствовал, как его понемногу заполняет отчаяние, изрядно разбавленное чувством вины. Если бы только он тогда убедился, что Джим действительно мертв, ничего подобного бы не случилось!

— Мы найдем ее, — внезапно для самого себя произнес Шерлок и понял, что просто не мог больше молчать. Окружающая тишина, скупо разбавленная уличным шумом и звуками работающего у миссис Хадсон радио, давила на нервы.

— Ты о чем?

— Мы найдем Вирджинию. Майкрофт задействует все ресурсы, он кровно заинтересован отыскать Джима, а от него мы узнаем, где ребенок. С девочкой все будет в порядке.

Какое-то время Джон молчал. Шерлок успел решить, что тот ему не ответит, как и на многое другое в последние дни, но где-то через минуту раздалось:

— Надеюсь. У нас просто нет другого выхода, если мы не хотим чувствовать себя последними скотами.

У Джона был такой голос, что Шерлок почувствовал неуверенность, Как он может дать знать, что понимает Джона, когда слова кажутся глупыми и лишними? Что тоже ощущает свою вину за случившееся? Да и должен ли? Не сделает ли он только хуже, если попытается проявить сейчас свои чувства? Ведь именно с них все и началось. А потом он просто отбросил сомнения прочь, встал из-за стола, сделал несколько шагов и, присев перед креслом, сжал руку Джона.

— Мы найдем ее, — глядя ему в глаза и находя в них все то, что чувствовал сам, повторил Шерлок. – Мы справимся. Обязательно.

Джон чуть заметно улыбнулся и сжал пальцы в ответ.

 

* * *

 

**Англия. 15 марта 2016 года**

Миссис Оливия Манчкин жила буквально через две улицы от детского приюта «Земляничная поляна», поэтому на работу всегда добиралась пешком. Вот и сегодня утром, ясным, теплым и солнечным, она шла мимо построенных в позапрошлом столетии домиков за чугунными оградами. Час был совсем ранний, и прохожих на улице практически не наблюдалось, зато сполна можно было насладиться окружающими красотами. А посмотреть как раз было на что. Весна вступала в свои права, распускались деревья, пышно цвели нарциссы, но миссис Манчкин, к несчастью, было не до того. Ее голова чуть ли не пухла от мучительных раздумий, где взять денег, чтобы приобрести старшей дочери новый джинсы. Старые совсем уже износились, и теперь их было только выкидывать. Как ни крути, а дыры, появившиеся из-за того, что зацепился за гвоздь, сильно отличаются от проделанных по задумке дизайнера. Это всякому видно.

Не прерывая горестных размышлений, миссис Манчкин свернула в узкий проулочек, с обеих сторон ограниченный высокой кирпичной стеной, на которой летом и осенью пышно зеленел плющ. Сейчас здесь было сыро, а старые высохшие плетни змеями свешивались вниз, добавляя мрачности, отчего улочку хотелось проскочить побыстрее. В самом ее конце находились ворота, ведущие в приют, которые и служили целью путешествия.

Что что-то не так, миссис Манчик поняла, едва миновав коронованных львов, украшавших старинные створки. Ей почудился детский плач. Спешно выкинув из головы джинсы и составленный навскидку список вещей, на которых можно сэкономить, она огляделась. Плач повторился. Теперь миссис Манчкин с уверенностью могла сказать, что он ей не почудился. И доносился он из-под крыльца. Наклонившись, она обнаружила прехорошенького чистенького и упитанного младенца. На глаз от роду ему было не больше пары недель.

Более подробный осмотр в приюте показал, что это девочка. На ней имелись шапочка, рукавички, комбинезончик и сильно переполненный памперс. Завернута она была в превосходную пеленку нежного абрикосового оттенка. Внутри, помимо собственно ребенка, обнаружились записка и пачка денег.

— «Ее зовут Вирджиния. Дата рождения — 8 марта 2016 года», — прочитала мисс Оливер, директор приюта. 

Ее заместительницу, длинную и тощую миссис Уэст, которая тоже присутствовала при осмотре малышки, куда больше волновали финансовые вопросы. Завладев наличными, она принялась пересчитывать купюры.

— Тринадцать тысяч фунтов, — наконец, обескураженно произнесла она.

Присутствующие переглянулись — для приюта это была весьма внушительная сумма.

— Дадим объявление, — наконец, нерешительно произнесла мисс Оливер. — И в полицию сообщим. Если никого не найдут, то что ж поделать.

— И кто только мог бросить такую крошку. Здоровенькая вон ведь какая. Совсем совести нет, — вздохнула миссис Манчкин. В голове у нее тем временем маленький калькулятор подсчитывал, сколько всего можно накупить на такие деньжищи.

 

* * *

 

**Новый Папа выбран**

Дата: 17 марта 2016 года

**В Ватикане завершилось заседание конклава**

В Святом городе произошло событие, которого с замиранием сердца ждал весь католический мир. Белый дым над Сикстинской капеллой сообщил, что присутствовавшие на конклаве кардиналы пришли к согласию. Как стало известно, новым Папой Римским под именем Пия XIII был избран Архиепископ Генуи Камилло Винченцо Кьяромонти. Он известен достаточно нетерпимым отношениям к прочим христианским конфессиям и резкими высказываниями относительно мигрантов из стран Африки и Ближнего Востока. В частности, он не раз призывал освободить христианские земли от последователей Магомета.

 

* * *

 

**Невероятная находка**

Дата: 19 марта 2016 года

**Длань святого Варфоломея обнаружена**

Согласно официальному заявлению пресс-службы Ватикана, длань святого Варфоломея была обнаружена 18 марта в Соборе святого Петра. Неизвестный оставил ее на надгробии Павла III. К сожалению, ни одна из камер видеонаблюдения не зафиксировала его лица, единственное, что известно — это мужчина 35-45 лет, невысокого роста, нормального телосложения, был одет в светлую ветровку, голубые джинсы и белые кроссовки, на голове имелась бейсболка. Специалисты уже осмотрели реликвию и пришли к заключению, что она находится в удовлетворительном состоянии.

Любопытен факт, что неизвестный мужчина, принесший длань в Собор, оставил записку. В ней говорится: «Ничего не имеем, но всем обладаем». Это цитата из шестой главы Второго послания к Коринфянам, но пока в Ватикане затрудняются предположить, что записка может означать. Также в ней указаны буквы ДМ, что, вероятно, является инициалами человека, оставившего длань в Соборе. Не исключено, что он и есть организатор ее похищения. Возможно, не выдержав мучений совести, неизвестный преступник решил вернуть украденное. В настоящее время Святой Престол разбирается в ситуации.

Папа Римский Пий XIII отметил, что возвращение реликвии в лоно Церкви – важное событие. Вероятно, похитителя одолели угрызения совести из-за столь греховного деяния, предположил он, и тот решил вернуть предмет искушения. Как бы там ни было, всем христианам следует объединиться вокруг такого события, особенно перед лицом опасности мусульманского нашествия в Европу, заключил он. Как известно, Папа отличался резкими высказываниями по отношению к мигрантам еще в свою бытность Архиепископом Генуи.

Напомним, что длань святого Варфоломея была похищена в середине февраля на пути из Ватикана в Дерри, Северная Ирландия. С ее кражей связана скандально известная история о скоропостижной кончине епископа Деррийского. Согласно сведениям из полиции, епископ был убит мужчиной, состоящим в связи с ирландской республиканской армией, более известной как ИРА. По предварительной версии следствия, подозреваемый имел личную обиду на покойного.

 

**_КОНЕЦ_ **


End file.
